


Debbie and Tracy one shots

by Vanityandrobron12



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Family, Girlfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 132
Words: 68,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanityandrobron12/pseuds/Vanityandrobron12
Summary: Bunch of one shots about Debbie and Tracy





	1. Requests

Leave your requests in the comments  
Tell me if you like the paring


	2. Telling people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie and Tracy tell Vanessa and charity and all the kids that they are together

They were at the woolpack   
“Are you sure you want to do this now debs because we can wait”  
“No Tracy, we need to do it today, Sarah needs to be the first one to know”  
“Ok I will go get them”

Charity began to ask Tracy why she was there  
“ listen Charity you will find out in a minute”  
Then debbie began  
“Ok Tracy wants to tell you something”  
“Coward, but ok me and Debbie are properly together”  
Vanessa pitched in  
“Well Tracy if she makes you happy”  
“Listen sis she does”  
Then charity wanted a word with Tracy  
“Hey if you hurt her you will have me, Noah,Sarah,Ross and Cain to deal with, and before you ask why Ross, it’s because Ross is like a dad to jack and Sarah”  
“I won’t hurt her charity”  
Then they all go through and have a celebratory drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy


	3. Happy family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa and rhona watch debbie and Tracy’s little family from afar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moses is Debbie’s in this

Vanessa could hear jack’s voice laughing  
Debbie had taken the kids to the park and Tracy had tagged along too  
Vanessa was too busy watching the family, that she didn’t know rhona was approaching her  
“What are you doing Vanessa?”  
“Nothing”  
“Really coz it looks to me like your watching your sister and debbie and the kids”  
“Ok fine, I’m proud of the family Tracy has”  
“Yeah she’s good with Moses”  
“I’m not just talking about Moses, I’m talking about how she interacts with all of them, even Sarah, I think Tracy is the only one, apart from Ross who can make Sarah smile like a kid”  
Then she heard Tracy’s voice  
“Jack I will put you in the bin, I’m sure grumpy granddad Cain will let me”  
“Err ness do you think that’s safe”  
“Listen rhona Tracy won’t hurt him”  
“Oi jack give that back”  
“Hey rhona looks like jack’s definitely a dingle, he’s taken Tracy’s phone”

About ten minutes later, Vanessa sees that Tracy has got Moses upside down by his feet  
“Do you want to be mr Moses the mop”  
Moses was giggling   
“No”  
“Well stop tickling jack then”  
“Hey rhona Do you know what Tracy said to me earlier”  
“What Vanessa”  
“She said she’s going to see what Debbie thinks about surrogacy, she wants a kid that’s hers and Debbie’s”  
Vanessa could already see, they were the perfect little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	4. Grease monkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracy goes looking for Debbie at the garage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charity is part owner of the garage with Debbie

Tracy is wandering up the stones towards the garage.  
She sees Vanessa heading up too  
“Hey Vanessa what are you doing here?”  
“Charity forgot her lunch again”  
“Hey sis I bet it’s because you love seeing her in her overalls”  
“Actually that’s your girlfriend”  
Then cain stepped out  
“Charity is in the office”  
Tracy had already spotted Debbie, she was working on Pete’s car  
“Hey babe”  
“Hey Tracy”  
“I brought you a coffee”  
“How has your day been”  
“Well working for my mum isn’t great”  
“I thought you co owned it?”  
Debbie then saw the time  
“Babe can you pick the kids up from school, and give them tea”  
“Yeah sure love you debs”  
“Love you too”  
Charity and Vanessa heard it and they were proud of their family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	5. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracy bonds with jack

Debbie had left jack with Tracy, Sarah was with Adam and Victoria and Moses was with Ross, but Tracy had offered to take jack so debbie could go to work.  
“Hey how about we go see auntie chas at the pub”  
“Yeah, can I have lunch at the pub?”  
“I don’t see why not”  
They walk into the pub  
Vanessa sees them  
“Hey jack Hey Tracy”  
“Hey sis can we get a pint, a coke and a menu please”  
“Coming up”

“Jack what do you want to eat”  
“Burger and chips”  
“Ok then, stay here I’m just going to go to the bar”  
“Ok”  
“Hey Vanessa can I get a kids burger and chips for jack and steak for me”  
“Okay, so hows the bonding going?”  
“Well I said to him to come here for lunch, then we could go to cains then we could go to the park with Kyle”  
“Right and Cain is letting you take Kyle?”  
“Yeah He is jack’s friend after all”  
“Yeah true”  
then cain walked in with Kyle in tow  
“Tracy you wouldn’t mind taking him earlier would you?”  
“Ok sure”  
Then cain had to get back to the garage  
“Ok Kyle have you had lunch yet?”  
“No”  
“Do you want the same as jack?”  
“Yes please”  
“Vanessa can we get another kids burger and chips and a coke please”  
“Yeah sure on the house”  
“Aww thanks sis”

They were at the park when Aaron and Robert came with seb and mason  
Aaron and seb went to the swings while mason played with jack and Kyle  
“Hey Tracy”  
“Hey Robert”  
“I heard about you and Debbie”  
“Yeah a lot of people have”  
“Listen Debbie’s been through a lot, so have Sarah and jack and Moses, look after her she needs someone by her side”  
“Well it’s a good job I’m planning on sticking around then isn’t it?”  
Then mason ran towards Robert   
“Daddy can you push me and seb on the swings?”  
“Come on then”  
Aaron walked towards Tracy   
“So you and my cousin”  
“Yeah me and your cousin”  
“Look I know Robert has told you to look after Debbie and the kids, but just remember, Debbie is a dingle, she is Very good at hiding her feelings, you will need to get her to open up sometimes, and I know it’s hard, I mean me and her grew up together, so me and her know everything about each other, but she gets worried and anxious easily, so if you both need someone to talk to, you can come to me or my mum or your sister, or someone who knows debbie well”  
“Thanks Aaron”  
“And if you two ever need a babysitter, come to me and Robert, we will always be happy to have them”  
“Cheers, your a good mate”  
“Yeah and your good for our debs”  
“Yeah charity and Sarah said the same thing”  
“Oh charity and Sarah are as thick as thieves when their together”  
“Oh tell me about it, earlier, I was trying to get Sarah to eat at home, but whenever Sarah says no charity agrees and let’s her do anything, I mean seriously, they even look the same”  
“Yeah I bet she’s gonna be charity 2.0”  
“Well I need to drop Kyle off at the garage so i will see you later”

Tracy approached cain at the garage  
“How was he?”  
“Good as gold, oh and this is for him”  
Tracy handed Kyle a 10 pound note   
“He’s had tea”  
“Thanks Tracy”  
“No problem”  
Then she headed towards dale view   
“Hello Finn”  
“Hi Tracy have you got jack?”  
“Yes here you go he has been a star”  
“Good, what time is debbie picking him up?”  
“Petes picking Him up later, once he’s got Leo”  
“Ok, jack say goodbye to Tracy”  
“Bye bye”  
Tracy was happy that she had what her sister had, a loving family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	6. Sister messenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracy confides In Vanessa then Tracy tells Debbie she wants kids with her

Tracy and Vanessa were in the back room of the woolpack  
“So Tracy How is debbie?”  
“She’s Good”  
“She seems a lot happier Tracy, that’s cause of you”  
“Yeah”  
“Are you okay Tracy”  
“Jack called me mum the other day”  
“Okay”  
“And it’s got me thinking”  
“Well that’s never usually good”  
“I want a kid with Debbie”  
“Well just tell her that”  
“I can’t, I do want kids with her, I’m just scared it’s gonna push her to breaking point”  
“She loves you, I mean just talk to her, she’s stubborn, but she’s not stupid enough to loose you”  
“Okay, but will you come with me”

Vanessa and Tracy set off for the garage  
“Hey cain, where’s Debbie?”  
“Just gone on a call out in Leeds”  
“Okay”  
“Stay here if you like, charity and Aaron are making coffee”

Twenty minutes later

“I swear to god, I’m gonna start flipping charging Ryan for his car, he’s an absolute nightmare, then on the way back I had to stop outside the village to fix Noah’s quad”  
“Er debs Tracy is here”  
“Oh Hey babe”  
“Can we go somewhere to talk, in private”  
“Ok erm come on then”  
They go back to Jacobs fold  
“So I will get straight to the point, Vanessa already knows by the way, What I’m trying to say is that I’ve been thinking, and I now know what I want, and what I want is a kid with you, if that’s ok”  
“Of course Tracy, I told my mum the same thing, I would love a kid with you tracy shankley”  
“Come on then we best tell everyone”  
They then headed back to the garage to share the good news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy


	7. Protective father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracy goes to see moira to drop jack off, but cain wants a chat

Tracy had just gotten to the farm, moira said she’d take the boys so debbie and Tracy could have a break.  
“Hello cain is moira in, she was supposed to be taking jack and Moses”  
“No she’s not in but you can come in”  
Cain stepped aside to let her and the kids in  
“Ok jack go play with Kyle and Moses be a good boy”  
Tracy was about to leave  
“Tracy wait”  
“What cain”  
“I need to speak to you about Debbie”  
“You heard what she said, she doesn’t want you to know”  
“Well how come Charity and Vanessa know and frank and Megan, but not me”  
“Because we didn’t know how you’d react”  
“React to your secret, it depends what it is”  
“Me and Debbie, we’ve been discussing surrogacy, I want a kid with her that’s ours, not shared with anybody else, Charity was excited for a new grandkid to spoil, but me and Debbie didn’t know if you’d want another grandkid”  
“Of course I would”  
“Cool, glad that’s sorted”  
“Listen though, before you do start planning and stuff, don’t mess this up like Pete and Ross did, Yes Ross may be like a dad to Sarah and jack, and Pete may be Moses dad, but you saw that they didn’t stay and look after Debbie, you have to promise me, that when me or charity or Vanessa or moira are around, whether me and charity end up in prison or whatever, promise me you will look after Debbie and the kids”  
“Yes I will, I see Sarah and jack as my own”  
“Yeah well moira sees Debbie and Noah as hers, so if you don’t look after her, you won’t be dealing with just me and charity, you’ll also be dealing with moira”  
“Yeah and She's definitely scary”  
“Exactly, now go on, I’ll tell moira and Debbie you dropped the kids off, oh and Tracy congratulations, I hope it’s a little lad”  
Tracy was happy, just one thing played on her mind, she wanted to take this relationship to the next level, she pulled out her phone and made a call to her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it, please feel free to put requests in the comments, always looking for new ideas


	8. Engagement idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracy asks Vanessa if it’s a good Idea to ask debbie to marry her

Tracy sent a text to Vanessa  
*hey ness it’s Tracy, text me back when you get this, I need to speak to you*  
*come to Tug Ghyll the doors open*  
Tracy heads over to Tug Ghyll  
“So what do you need to talk to me about”  
“I want to ask debbie to marry me”  
“That’s amazing”  
“Yeah, But there’s one problem, Sarah”  
“What about Sarah”  
“She needs to know first, you know what she’s like”  
“Well how about you bring her ring shopping”  
“Good idea, you can come too if you like, and you charity”  
Charity then pitched in  
“Ok I will collect Sarah from Ross, you get in the car”  
Charity gave Vanessa the keys to her jaguar

Charity knocked on Ross door  
“Hey can I get Sarah early, we’re going ring shopping”  
“You don’t need one”  
“It’s not for me idiot, it’s for Debbie”  
“Ok, Sarah, charity’s here”  
“Hey kid come on, we’re going shopping”  
Charity leads Sarah out of dale view  
“Where are we going”  
“Ring shopping for your mum”  
“You mean tracy is actually going to propose”  
“Yes let’s go”  
“Okay”  
They get into charity’s jaguar, charity was driving, she hated anyone else driving her car

They get to the Jewellers to get a ring  
“Ok Sarah which one do you think she’d like”  
Sarah sees one that is like Debbie, simple yet gorgeous  
“That one, it’s like mum, simple yet gorgeous”  
“Excellent choice, lets get it”  
Tracy pays the money, she is so excited to propose to Debbie  
“Tracy, does that mean your my other parent, like Rebecca”  
“Yeah I’d say so”  
“You make mum happy”  
Tracy loved Debbie, and she was gonna propose, and it was gonna be big.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	9. Dingle chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracy and Vanessa talk about their love lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charity and Vanessa are already married in this

Tracy walks into the pub, with Moses on her hip  
Tracy sees Vanessa behind the bar  
“Hey trace what can I get you”  
“Pint and an orange juice please”  
“Grab a table I’ll bring them over”  
Chas heard their conversation  
“Hey Vanessa, you can have your lunch break now”  
“Thanks chas”  
Vanessa grabs a pint for herself as well  
She walks around to Tracy’s table  
“Here you go”  
Vanessa sat herself down in the opposite seat  
“Okay Moses, I need to talk to auntie ness, so go through the back and find auntie chas”  
“Okay”  
He runs off to find chas  
Vanessa and Tracy watch until he’s finally gone  
Vanessa focuses her attention onto Tracy   
Vanessa speaks first  
“So how’s you and Debbie”  
“Yeh were alright”  
“Are you getting used to living with a dingle”  
“Yeah, it’s fun, I feel like I’ve finally got a big family”  
“Yeah well when me and charity got married, you two were just a thing”  
“That was 4 years ago”  
“Yeah and now look at you, you co own a successful garage, you have a baby on the way, you have 3 step kids”  
“Yeah, still can’t believe I’m gonna be a proper mum”  
“And you’re gonna be an amazing mum”  
“Thanks ness”  
Vanessa and Tracy kept on talking for the rest of lunch  
Tracy loved the family who think of her as their own  
The dingles were her family as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy


	10. School rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracy is trying to get the kids ready for school and nursery

It was 6:30 in the morning  
Debbie and Tracy were feeding all three kids and themselves  
Sarah was finished first  
Tracy was wide awake, she’d been up with jack and Moses since 5:00  
“Right put your bowl in the sink and go and get changed”  
“Right Okay”  
“And if you’re lucky, Vanessa might give you a lift to school”  
Tracy just got a typical teenage response  
Just then jack had finished as well  
“Right you, go and find mummy, coz she’s got your uniform”  
“Okay”  
He ran off towards the front room to find Debbie

Tracy had only just finished getting Moses ready for nursery when the doorbell rang   
“Sarah would you get that please”  
“Yes Tracy”  
Sarah answered it, Charity and Johnny were at the door  
“Hey Sarah”  
“Hi Johnny”  
“Is Moses ready”  
“Yeh he is”  
Charity came through the door with Moses next to her  
“Right let’s get you two to nursery”  
The boys left with charity, and Sarah saw her dad’s car pull up outside  
Jack ran towards him  
“Hey mate, let’s get you to school”  
Ross then turned his attention onto Sarah  
“I’ll pick you and Noah up Later Okay”  
“Okay dad”  
Then Ross took off  
Sarah closed the door and turned her attention onto Tracy  
“Trace, can I have some money”  
“What for”  
“The shop near school, Noah always goes”  
“Right fine here”  
Tracy handed her some money  
“Cheers”  
Just then, Noah was at the door  
Sarah walked towards the car  
She chucked her stuff in the boot and got in the back of Vanessa’s car  
Leo was also in Vanessa’s car  
“How come Leo’s here”  
“Because I said to rhona that I’d take him in once I’ve dropped you two off at the shop”  
“Okay”

When Noah and Sarah got to the shop, they saw liv and Samson waiting for them  
“Hey guys”  
Samson then spoke up  
“Hey you Alright”  
Noah answered for them both  
“Yeah”  
They all headed into the shop  
Noah and liv were popular, but Sarah and Samson weren’t, but Noah still hung around, because they are all family  
Sarah was confronted by one of the school bullies, Becky  
She had her gang of mates with her  
“Hey look, it’s the ‘barton’ kid”  
“Just go away”  
Then Noah saw what was happening   
“Oi leave her alone now”  
Noah was scarier than Sarah, so they backed off  
Once they’d finished getting their things, Becky asked Noah   
“Why do you hand around with those two”  
She nodded her head towards Sarah and Samson   
“Because, their family, and family comes first”

They day went by fast, and by 3:00, Noah and Sarah were waiting for Ross  
He then pulled up outside  
“You Alright you two”  
They both answered  
“Yeah”  
Then Ross took them to the pub

Ross entered the pub  
“See here they are”  
Charity walked up to Noah   
“I got a call from your school today”  
“Right”  
“And apparently, you did the right thing, not using your fists on a bully”  
“She’s not worth getting in trouble for”  
“I’m proud of you, for dealing with it properly, instead of dealing with it the dingle way”  
Noah then asked  
“Can I have tea here tonight then”  
Charity thought about it, then answered  
“Fine you and Sarah and Johnny can have tea here”  
“Yes thanks mum”  
Noah hugged charity and then walked to the booth where Sarah and Johnny were at  
Charity was proud of Noah for doing the right thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	11. Distracted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie is trying to work, but she keeps being distracted

Tracy was enjoying the view as she walked up to the garage at lunchtime  
She saw debbie, bent over a car, wearing her overalls  
Tracy always thought that Debbie looked sexy in overalls  
Tracy goes up behind Debbie  
She places the lunch on the toolbox and her hands found their way to Debbies waist  
Debbie smirked, she knew that Tracy liked when she saw debbie in overalls  
“Tracy, you’re being distracting”  
Tracy knew how to get debbie worked up  
Tracy started kissing down Debbie’s neck  
“But babe you look amazing” she said through kisses  
Tracy then had a good idea  
“Listen, everyone is on their lunch break, why don’t we carry on into the garage”  
“Babe I’d love to, but I need to get this done”  
Tracy carried on kissing Debbie  
Tracy heard the gasp that comes out of Debbie  
Debbie turns around in Tracy’s arms  
Tracy kisses Debbie passionately  
“Tracy my mum or dad or Vanessa could be back any minute”  
“We’ll lock the garage”  
Tracy walks Debbie backwards into the garage

Tracy has Debbie up against the wall, hands are everywhere  
The garage doors are shut but not locked  
Tracy knows that anyone could walk in but she doesn’t care, because all she cares about at the moment is debbie  
Tracy wraps her hands around Debbie’s thighs and hoists her up  
Debbie’s hands are everywhere  
Tracy flicks her thumb over Debbie’s breast and Debbie more than moans into the kiss  
Tracy moves Debbie from the wall and onto the desk in the office  
Debbie’s hands are at Tracy’s jacket, while Tracy attempted to get the overalls off of debbie  
As soon as debbie gets Tracy’s jacket off, her hands are at the hem of Tracy’s shirt  
Tracy manages to get the overalls off of Debbie, to reveal Debbie’s black skinny jeans and a sexy low cut t-shirt  
Tracy makes a show of removing Debbie’s jumper and Debbie pushes Tracy against her car  
Tracy’s hands are toying with the waistband of Debbie’s jeans, which elicits a low moan out of Debbie  
Tracy gets Debbie’s belt buckle undone and Debbie’s hands are at Tracy’s jeans  
Tracy makes a show of removing Debbie’s t-shirt, revealing a sexy bra.  
Debbie makes a show of undoing Tracy’s button on her jeans  
As Debbie drags the zipper down on Tracy’s jeans, Tracy is trying to unclip Debbie’s bra  
Debbie moves her hand inside Tracy’s jeans, squeezing her arse in the process, which elicits a moan to come out of Tracy  
Tracy gets the car open and guides Debbie onto the backseats  
Tracy removes Debbie’s boots and sinks her teeth into her neck  
“Oh Tracy please”  
Tracy isn’t going to give debbie what she wants that easily  
Tracy kisses Debbie as she removes Debbie’s jeans  
Tracy moves so then she’s straddling Debbie  
She then sneaks two fingers inside Debbie  
“Jesus trace”  
Debbie gets to her peak easily  
Now it was Tracy’s turn

Debbie moved so then she was straddling Tracy and kissed her while Debbie’s hand made a short journey south  
Debbie suddenly sunk two fingers into Tracy’s heat  
“Oh debs”  
Debbie got Tracy to her peak

Afterwards, they both lay there  
Tracy speaks up first  
“Is it me or are we getting better at that”  
“We’re definitely getting better”  
Debbie then checked the time on her phone  
“We need to get dressed, my mum and Vanessa will be back soon

They both quickly got dressed, Debbie’s hair was a mess  
Then charity comes back in with Vanessa  
Debbie looks sheepish  
Charity pipes up as soon as Vanessa walks into the office  
“Do I even want to know what you two have been up to”  
“Debbie then replies  
“Probably not”  
Charity points at Tracy  
“You’re a bad influence on her, I saw you earlier, distracting Debbie”  
Then Tracy replies  
“Well it’s not my fault that Debbie looks so attractive in those overalls”  
Vanessa comes through  
“I did not need to hear that”  
“Hey sis at least we’re not traumatising Johnny by snogging In front of him”  
Tracy and Debbie both leave the garage  
“Right debs, want to go to the pub”  
“Yeah go on then”  
As they leave, Charity turns to Vanessa  
“Seriously, who hooks up in a garage”  
“They could’ve done what we did and hooked up in the pub cellar”  
“Anyway ness speaking of hooking up, how about me and you go back to Tug ghyll, and have some consensual adult time together”  
“I thought you’d never ask”  
They head to Tug ghyll and things carry on from there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	12. The sister chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracy talks to her sister about her baby

Vanessa had invited Debbie, Tracy and the kids to a drink with her, charity, Noah and Johnny.  
Vanessa sees them leaving the house, Jack is holding Debbie’s hand, Tracy has Moses on her hip and Sarah is too busy on her phone  
When they arrive at the pub, Sarah goes to sit with Noah, jack runs to Vanessa, Moses runs to charity.  
They all have a drink, apart from Debbie, and it’s nice

An hour later, the kids are tired  
Chas speaks to debbie as she’s collecting their glasses  
“Hey listen, take them through the back if you want”  
“Cheers, could you help me move them”  
“Sure”  
Chas, Charity and Debbie take the younger kids through the back, the teenagers in tow   
Vanessa notices that Tracy looks a bit sad  
“Tracy What’s up”  
“Nothing”  
“Tracy you can tell me”  
“Fine, if it shuts you up, I’m scared about having my own kid, what if I’m not a good mother”  
“Hey I felt like that when I had Johnny, and now I know I’m doing the right thing, listen your gonna be a great mum”  
Tracy is happy that she told her sister, she isn’t gonna let her kid have the upbringing that her or Debbie have had

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	13. Dingle way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracy and Debbie decide on a name for their son

Tracy was tired, they hadn’t been alone for 36 hours, which felt like ages.  
Tracy’s family had just left, but charity,Vanessa and Adam stayed with them.  
When Tracy came back from getting coffees, she saw Adam holding the baby  
“Hey he’s definitely got the dingle genes hasn’t he”  
“Yeah he has”  
“So, the big question, are you gonna name him the dingle way”  
“I don’t know”  
“Well you do need to decide”  
“Yeah I know”  
Then Debbie piped up  
“Yeah we can’t keep calling him thing”  
Then Adam pitched in  
“Well Lisa left me this when she left”  
He handed the bible over to tracy  
“This is what you use to name your kids”  
Adam replied   
“Yes, all the highlighted ones have already been used”  
Tracy hands the bible back to Adam  
“Well I have thought of a name”  
Adam speaks for debbie  
“Well, spit it out then”  
Debbie hits Adam on the arm  
“How about Oliver”  
They all agreed  
Charity spoke up   
“I reckon little Oliver dingle will fit right in, you are gonna give him the last name dingle right”  
“Well, we’ve been thinking about his last name being shankley-dingle, you know, for when we finally get married”  
Aaron and matty enter the room  
“Hey, is this him”   
“Yeah”  
Debbie speaks to Aaron  
“Where’s my dad, he’s supposed to be here”  
“He got arrested in France”  
Adam pipes up  
“You are joking right”  
“I wish I was”  
Charity pitches in  
“I’m gonna ring his neck, he should be here for debbie and Oliver”  
“He sent me a text, while in the station”  
“Right and what did my dad say”  
Aaron reads the text that he got from cain  
‘Aaron, tell debbie I’m sorry I couldn’t be there, but as soon as I get back, I’ll come and see her and the new baby, make sure she doesn’t do anything stupid, and I’ll be home as soon as I can, tell Adam and moira too, and tell them that I love them’  
Then Adam spoke up  
“This is typical of him, does cain even know that it’s a boy”  
Aaron then replies   
“No, he doesn’t know that, Debbie, if he texts me again, you’ll be the first to know okay”  
“Okay, Thanks Aaron”  
Aaron leaves with matty  
Vanessa pipes up  
“Right well pass him here then”  
Tracy hands Oliver to Vanessa  
“So are you going to be the auntie who spoils him then”  
“Er Yeah”  
Frank then arrives with Megan  
“Hey Tracy, is that him”  
“Yeah, that’s Oliver”  
“Nice name, Can I hold him”  
“Sure”  
Vanessa hands Oliver over to frank  
“Okay mind his head”  
“He’s tiny”  
“He isn’t he”  
Vanessa pipes up  
“Right I’m gonna go get the kids”  
Charity follows vanessa  
As charity leaves, she thinks that Oliver has two amazing parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	14. Homeward bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracy and Debbie bring Oliver home, but they get a surprise waiting for them

Tracy was helping Adam load the car  
Charity,Aaron, Adam and Vanessa had all come to help Tracy and Debbie bring Oliver home  
Aaron was packing stuff up  
Vanessa was sorting the car seat  
Charity was holding Oliver  
Debbie walked over to her mum  
“Mum have you heard from dad yet”  
“No, but when I see him, I’m gonna kill him”  
“Not if I get there first”  
Aaron walked towards Debbie  
“You’re dad texted me last night, he said that he was still stuck in France, but he’d ring you as soon as he can”  
“Why didn’t dad text me though”  
“Because you were with Oliver”  
“Well I couldn’t care where my dad is, I want to celebrate Oliver coming home, and if Dad's not there then that’s his loss not mine”  
Charity pipes up from where she was standing  
“You’re dad does care you know”  
“Mum if he cared he wouldn’t have gotten himself arrested”  
Adam then piped up  
“Are gonna stand out here all day or are we going to the pub”  
“Come on let’s go”

When they arrived at the pub, all the dingles were there, Debbie couldn’t see her dad, until she went into the back room  
“Dad”  
“You Alright kid”  
“When did you get back”  
“Yesterday, Adam let me kip at his, he also provided me with an alibi”  
“Right, well don’t leave me like that again Okay”  
“I promise I won’t, So where is he”  
Just then Tracy comes in  
“Here he is”  
She handed Oliver to cain  
“Hey you”  
Oliver babbled in cain’s arms   
“Well he sure does have the dingle genes”  
Then Adam came through the back  
“Cain I need to speak to you”  
Everyone went into the bar, leaving Adam and Cain to talk  
“Are you not gonna tell debbie”  
“No adam, she doesn’t need to know what’s happened”

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	15. Finding out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie finds out her dad got arrested for assaulting joe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from chapter 14

“Adam please don’t tell debbie”  
“She needs to know, you tell her cain, or I will”  
Adam leaves the back room, he was going to tell debbie why her father was arrested in France, because Adam knew cain wouldn’t tell her

At Tug ghyll 

Tracy came down the stairs complaining   
“What a night”  
Vanessa speaks to her  
“You did the shift last night then”  
“Yes Vanessa, if I sorted Oliver out, it meant that Debbie could still get a good nights sleep, and anyway, I need to start pulling my weight, he is my son after all”  
There was a knock at the door  
Tracy answered, it was Adam  
“Adam, come in”  
Tracy let Adam into the house  
“Hey is debbie up”  
Charity answers  
“Yeah, she’s just getting changed, why what’s happened”  
“I need to tell her something”  
“Well Adam, I’m her mother, whatever you need to tell debbie, you can tell me too”  
“Right, well sit down then”  
Charity sat on the couch next to Adam  
“The reason why cain was arrested, was because he attacked joe, But Debbie could go to prison, because joe wants cain to suffer, and joe said that it was debbie who attacked him”  
They were all unaware that debbie had heard it too  
“I could go to prison, for something my dad did”  
Adam then reassured Debbie  
“Listen, don’t worry, me and Aaron have evidence that it was cain, and we’ve handed that to the police, so we just have to wait and see what they say”  
“Right well Adam, could you stay here if the police do come knocking, I’ll need you to tell them everything you know”  
“Yeah course I’ll stay here, I’ll ring vic now”

At butlers

“Moira, Adam has told debbie what has happened”  
“So”  
“So moira, she could go to prison and leave 4 kids without a mum”

At the pub

“Hello”  
“Hey vic it’s me, you need to get to Tug ghyll now, I have to stay here in case the police come knocking”  
“Right Okay Adam I’m on my way”  
Victoria spoke to chas  
“I have to go”  
“Yes vic I heard the conversation, go on, before I change my mind”  
Victoria walked over to Tug ghyll  
She hears Tracy shout from the inside  
“Victoria if that’s you, the door is open”  
Victoria steps in to find Sarah and Noah doing homework, jack, Johnny and Moses playing cars with Adam and Tracy holding Oliver  
Victoria went over to tracy   
“He’s definitely got Debbie’s genes hasn’t he”  
“Yeah, he does”  
Oliver started crying  
“Right vic could you take him while I make his bottle”  
Victoria took him from Tracy  
Charity spoke up  
“Hey you could be auntie vic”  
Then there was a knock at the door  
Adam stood up to answer it  
When he did answer it, they found the police at the door  
“Is this the residence of Debbie dingle”  
“Yeah why”  
“We just want to ask her a few questions”  
“Right Okay”  
The police come in and start to speak to debbie  
“Were you in France at 9:15 pm last night”  
“No, I was actually bringing my son home from the hospital, my mum and Vanessa were with me, and so was Adam and Tracy”  
Adam spoke to the police  
“It wasn’t Debbie who assaulted joe, it was cain, he was in France last night, I got a text from him, and he sent me a video of him assaulting joe”  
Adam showed the video to the police  
“Right, well thanks for your time, we are going to have a nice chat down at the station with you’re dad”  
Adam showed the police out  
Afterwards, Adam turned to speak to debbie  
“Listen, you aren’t gonna go to prison, me and Aaron are gonna make sure of that okay, but for now, I think it’s best, that you move in with me and vic for a bit”  
“Are you sure Adam”  
“Yeah, we’re sure, I’ll help you pack your stuff to help you move in”  
“Cheers”  
Debbie, Adam and charity go upstairs to help pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy


	16. Prison part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The police still want to arrest debbie

Charity was sat at Tug ghyll with Vanessa, Adam, Victoria, Tracy, Debbie, Noah and Sarah  
Sarah comes back downstairs after checking on jack, Moses, Johnny and Oliver  
Noah speaks first  
“So what are we gonna do”  
Vanessa speaks to Adam  
“Adam, What are Debbie’s options”  
“Well Vanessa, She’s got three, number one, she goes on the run and never comes back, number two, she gets arrested for something she didn’t do, or number three, she proves it was cain who assaulted joe and not her”  
Debbie speaks up  
“Well I could do number 1 or number 3, I can’t get arrested, not again”  
Vanessa speaks to debbie  
“You can’t run away though, people need you here”  
“I know, I guess there could be a way to prove it was dad before the trial”  
Tracy spoke up  
“I’m sure, if we left, you guys could come and visit maybe”  
They all look at Adam  
“You would all be able to visit Debbie and Tracy, but you’d have to have a different name, forever”  
Adam turns to debbie  
“Right, you haven’t got long, which one do you pick”  
“I’ll hand myself in”  
Charity shouts  
“Debbie you can’t, you’ll get ages”  
“Mum look at me, It will only be 6months to a year, and you’ll have visiting rights”  
The police knock on the door  
“Adam let them in”  
Adam let’s the police in  
Mike swirling appears  
“Debbie dingle, I’m arresting you on suspicion of assault, you do not have to say anything, but anything you do say may be used as evidence”  
He turns to his colleague  
“Take her away”  
They put Debbie into the police car and drive off

At the station

Debbie is taken to her holding cell, where she will later be questioned by DS wise

At Tug ghyll

Charity speaks up  
“Seriously, Adam debbie could go straight back to prison, she’s on bail”  
“Look, if she ran, you would of never seen her again, at least this way, you’ll still be able to see her”

Back at the station 

“Miss dingle, we are aware that you ordered an attack on joe, is that correct”  
“Yes”  
“And it was your father who carried out the attack”  
“I didn’t know he would actually do it”  
“We are also aware, that the night the attack happened, you were having a little boy, and we know that mr Adam barton and mr Aaron sugden tried to contact cain to let him know you were having the little boy”  
“Yes, because Oliver is my Dad’s grandson”  
“When we came to speak to you yesterday, mr barton said it was cain who ordered the attack on mr Tate”  
“Adam was trying to protect his me”  
“Or maybe, blame someone he disliked, we understand that you and mr barton have history with mr Tate in the past, we have reason to believe, that mr dingle was trying to kill mr Tate”  
“Me and Adam have had run ins with joe in the past because he tried to take a sick kid from her mother”  
“This sick kid is Sarah sugden, Why was joe trying to take Sarah”  
“Because He’s related to Andy sugden, and Andy is Sarah’s father, so me and Adam went after him, got Sarah back, then he’s been trying to get Sarah ever since, he also tried to take Noah dingle, my brother, so Yeah, me and Adam have had run ins with joe”  
“Yes but why would mr barton blame mr dingle”  
“Because he was trying to protect me, and he didn’t want his nephew growing up How me and Adam did, with only one parent”  
“Well, the injuries mr Tate has, could determine your charge, but for now, we’re charging you with assault”  
“Can I ring my mum”  
“Yes, interview over, 10:42 with detective sergeant wise and Miss Debbie dingle”  
Debbie rang her mum

Back at Tug ghyll

Charity answered the phone when she saw that it was the prison calling  
“Hello”  
“Hey mum”  
“Debs, What’s happened”  
“They’ve charged me with assault, but if joe changes his statement, it could be GBH with intent”  
“Debbie, listen, I’ll visit you as soon as I can”  
“Tell tracy and the kids that I love them”  
“I will, I love you”  
“Love you too mum”  
Adam spoke to charity   
“Well, What happened”  
“Debbie’s been charged with assault, but they’ve said that if joe changes his statement and confirms that it was debbie who ordered the attack, Debbie’s charge could go from assault to GBH with intent”  
Vanessa speaks up  
“What does with intent mean exactly”  
Adam explained it to Vanessa  
“It means, Debbie meant to hurt joe and that it wasn’t an accident”

Couple of days later

Charity gets a text from Adam, telling her that Debbie is being moved to a women’s prison, in hotten, they also find out Debbie’s sentence  
Charity speaks to tracy,Vanessa,Adam,Sarah,Noah,Victoria and Cain  
“She got 18 months, reduced to 12 months for her guilty plea”

At the women’s station in hotten

Debbie gets there and asked loads of questions  
The officer asks Debbie some questions  
“Name”  
“Debbie dingle”  
“Date of birth”  
“5 October 1989”  
Debbie gets Photographed   
They wanted to search Debbie’s bag  
“Tell is when your ready and we’ll start the search”  
Debbie nodded and went to get changed into prison clothes  
Once she was changed, she went into a room to answer some questions  
“Are you a foreign national”  
“No”  
“Do you smoke”  
“Not anymore”  
The officer looked at her  
“No”  
“Can you read and write”  
“Yes”  
“Do you have any kind of disability”  
“No”  
“Have you ever self harmed or attempted to take your own life”  
Debbie answered  
“Yeah, self harm, not the other one”

Back at Tug ghyll

Tracy is one the phone to someone  
“Yeah well I bet you wouldn’t be so vague about the charge either, yeah sorry, we’ll talk later”  
She puts the phone down  
“Moron”  
Then Tracy spots Vanessa  
Vanessa speaks up  
“Sorry, I was looking for charity, she said she’d let me know if debbie rang, but I’ve not heard anything”  
Tracy speaks to Vanessa  
“Yeah well she hasn’t”  
She sits at the table  
“That was her barista, they have no idea where they’ve taken her”  
“We’ll find out soon Tracy, it’s not like she’s new to all this”  
“Yeah well there is that, the last time she was in, she self harmed”  
“Yeah, But this time she’s got you”  
“Well cain doesn’t want her to have me”  
“Don’t listen to him, he’s a waste of organs”  
“You sound like charity”  
“Well she’s right about cain, Debbie is lucky to have you”

Back at the prison

“Okay, that’s us almost done, just need you to fill this in for me”  
The officer hands debbie a sheet of paper  
Debbie takes the paper hand has a look, she comes across the sexuality question  
She speaks to the guard  
“Can I ask a question”  
“Shoot”  
“Er, I didn’t mention about being bisexual last time, but I wasn’t with anyone then, it’s just, my fiancé, when she visits, erm I just don’t know what’s best to do”  
The guard speaks to debbie  
“We’ve got a support group, and we’ll do everything we can to look after you”  
“You have to say that don’t you”  
The guard speaks to debbie again  
“Between you and me, I can’t promise that it will be a walk in the park for you”  
Debbie nods and looks at the paper again  
She crosses the box that says ‘prefer not to say’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	17. Prison part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie’s in prison

Tracy is sat in the back room of the pub, on her laptop, when Sarah walks in  
Sarah speaks to tracy  
“I got your text”  
Tracy turns so then she’s facing Sarah  
“Sorry, I was meant to call you straight after, I’ve been going through all this”  
Sarah sits down on the couch next to tracy  
“Tracy it’s ages”  
“We’ll get her out sooner”  
“Can you do that”  
“I’m working on it sarah”  
Where’ve they taken her”  
“I don’t know yet, it might be a while before we find out which prison, fingers crossed it’s in the north at least”  
“What you mean she could be anywhere”  
“Yeah”  
“Tracy, are you gonna tell Ross”  
“I don’t really speak to her, but I suppose I should”  
“No I mean, if it’s that long, you’ll probably want me to go to liverpool”  
“No of course not, only if you want to, it’s okay if you do”  
“No, I Want to stay with you, are you sure, about Liverpool”  
“Yeah, I’m sure, no one else is going anywhere”  
Tracy pulls Sarah into a hug  
“I’m gonna miss her so much tracy”  
“Yeah, me too”

At the prison

Debbie is in her cell, going through her bag, and looking at the photo that Tracy put in, the photo is of all five of them, Debbie was pregnant with Oliver when Noah took the photo,  
They’re in a park, jack is sat with Tracy, Sarah is sat next to debbie, and Moses is sat on Sarah’s lap, they all look so happy

At the cafe

Sarah walks in the cafe, to find Jacob at the counter  
“Hey Sarah, I heard about your mum, I just want to say, if you need anything, or someone to talk to or if you need to cry, then just know that I’m here for you”  
She hugs Jacob  
“Thanks Jacob”  
Sarah turns to Bob  
“Can I get a cake please”  
Bob gets her a cake  
“Here you go, that’ll be £1.20 please”  
Jacob hands Bob £2.00  
“Here, keep the change”  
“Thanks Jacob”  
“Anytime Bob”

Back at the prison

Debbie sees her cell mate come into the cell  
Debbie speaks to her  
“You Alright”  
Her cell mate points to the bed  
“My bed, my table, my chair, my floor, you’re stuff touches any of it, your dead”  
She laughs  
“Your face is priceless, I’m only messing with you, you were bricking it though”  
Debbie fires back  
“Not really”  
“Is this your first stretch”  
“No, I’ve done a couple actually”  
“Cool, last girl was a newbie, kept crying coz she missed her mum”  
She offers her hand to debbie  
“ My name is Blair by the way”  
Debbie shakes her hand  
Debbie tells Blair her name  
“It’s Debbie”  
“Well, show us your photos then come on”  
Debbie didn’t want to, because that would reveal that she’s bisexual, so she just lies  
“Er I haven’t got any”  
“None of your boyfriend”  
Debbie shakes her head  
“None of your brother, your mum”  
“No, sorry”  
“Listen, I’ll donate you a blanket, no charge, but that’s the first and last thing you get from me Alright”  
Debbie just nods

Back at the woolpack

Tracy is having a drink with charity, Vanessa, Victoria and Adam, they are talking about Debbie, how they’re gonna get her out of prison  
Vanessa speaks up first  
“She’s gonna need a good solicitor for a start”  
Adam then replies  
“It costs a lot of money to get a good solicitor”  
Charity turns to tracy  
“Any look on how we can get debbie out early”  
“No, but I have been looking about what happens if she appeals, her sentence could go from a year, down to 4 months”

Back at the prison

Debbie is walking with Blair, down towards the other inmates  
“Lighten up Yeah, it’s just like being back at youth club, minus robbing from the tuck shop and smashing a pool table up”  
Debbie speaks up  
“I never liked youth club”  
“Come on, you have to meet my crew”  
They head towards the other inmates, that Blair is mates with  
“Ellie, this is my new pad mate”  
Debbie speaks  
“It’s Debbie”  
Ellie then speaks  
“How long do we have we got the pleasure”  
“A year, but I’m appealing”  
“Course you are, we’re all innocent in here aren’t we”  
“I never said that”  
“You talking back, that’s a very bad idea, you want to learn some manners”  
“You don’t need to give me the hard man routine mate, I’m a dingle, i do it in my sleep”  
“Do you know charity”  
“Pretty well Yeah, She’s my mum”  
“I’ll have to tell my mum, they go way back”  
Ellie goes back to playing table football

At the pub

Tracy walks up to Tug ghyll  
Frank sees her  
“Hey, any luck with Debbie”  
“No she doesn’t want to see me”  
“She’s probably just settling in, she'll ask to see you when she’s ready”

Back at the prison

Ellie talks to debbie  
“I saw your mum once with a right grubby dude”  
Then Blair speaks up  
“Hey that could be her brother”  
“He was well fit he was”  
Then a gay prisoner walks in  
Ellie speaks up  
“Mind your backs”  
Blair speaks up  
“On your way to see your girlfriend are ya”  
Blair turns to debbie  
“Katie works in the library, she’s got the hots for Ellie bad”  
Ellie goes up to Katie and speaks to her  
“Ooh we’re getting the silent treatment today”  
Ellie takes the book and starts flicking through it  
“Katie’s it playing hard today, fancy the new girl do you”  
Ellie throws the book onto the table and starts to click in Katie’s face  
“Oi, you keep to your own kind, Yeah, I’ve warned you about coming this way before, because the sight of you makes me chunder”  
Ellie pushes Katie  
“You dirty little pervert”  
Debbie speaks up  
“Leave her”  
Ellie ignores her and smacks the book out of Katie’s hand before speaking to her again  
“Come on then, you want some”  
Debbie speaks up again  
“I said leave her”  
Ellie turns round to face Debbie  
“Seriously mate, it’s my first day, I don’t want anymore time on my sentence”  
Ellie laughs at debbie and Blair just shakes her head

At the garage

Charity wanders into the garage  
Ross speaks to her  
“Surprised to see you here”  
“Yeah, well if you must know, I’m running the garage for debs until she’s out of prison”  
“Okay, well I follow orders from Aaron”  
Then Aaron comes out of the office  
“Oi Ross, get to work”  
He turns to charity  
“You heard from debs yet”  
“No”  
“Listen charity, she just needs to settle in”  
“Yeah I know”  
Aaron let’s charity go through to the office

Back at the prison

Debbie is back in her cell  
Blair comes in and speaks to debbie  
“What’s your problem”  
“Didn’t know I had one”  
“Why did you stick up for the puff”  
“Seriously, you have to keep calling her that, who even speaks like that anymore”  
Blair then speaks  
“You’ve got an attitude”  
“my cousin is gay if you must know, so I don’t find this gay bashing very funny”  
“Me neither debbie, my best mate is a lezza, but it’s not like normal life in here, you make friends with the gays, then it makes you weak, you need to pick what side your on”  
“Or What”  
“I thought you said you’ve been inside, ask me that again in a year”  
Blair leaves the cell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	18. Prison part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracy visits debbie

When Debbie got to the visiting area, she saw Tracy waiting for her  
Tracy is about to hug her, but Debbie shakes her head  
Debbie sits down, so does Tracy  
Debbie speaks first  
“Hiya”  
“Hiya debs”  
Tracy pulls the chair in  
“Well, this is hard, all I want to do is you know, hug you”  
“I know Tracy, me too”  
Tracy looks around at the other inmates  
“So, who do this lot think I am then”  
“Erm I told them you were my cousin, so, once again, you join the dingles”  
“Well no wonder we got engaged, it’s what dingle cousins do isn’t it”  
Debbie laughs, and so does Tracy  
“How are you doing debbie”  
“I’m okay, you know so far, it’s not so bad, I suppose, how’s everything at home”  
“Oh same old, same old, faith has taken Sarah, Noah and jack on holiday, to Iceland, with Eric”  
“How’s my mum coping”  
“She’s worried your gonna self harm again, but Vanessa is with her”  
“Yeah well, you can tell her I’m not going to Okay, I promise”  
Ellie looks over at tracy and Debbie talking  
“Listen, I’ve got my head sorted Tracy, I’m gonna be just fine, so you can tell my mum to stop worrying, and tell her to focus on the boys”  
“Yeah, I’ve tried debbie, but she’s as stubborn as you are”  
“Well that’s charity dingle for you”  
“Hey Debbie, do you think if I get myself locked up, they’ll let us share a cell”  
Debbie scoffs and answers  
“Like that’s ever gonna happen, all the stuff you do, you always get away with it”  
“Yeah well, I must of been born lucky”  
Debbie answers for Tracy   
“Or jammy”  
She smiles at tracy, before talking again  
“But seriously, you will be careful won’t you, coz there’s no one to watch your back while I’m in here”  
Then the visiting buzzer went off  
“I’ve only been here five minutes”  
“Tell me about it, you’ll come back soon though Yeah”  
“Like you have to ask debbie”  
Tracy puts her hand on Debbie’s knee  
Ellie sees it  
“Seriously just seeing you, it means everything”  
Debbie smiles then answers  
“I know, same here, you’d better be going Yeah”  
“Will you be okay debbie”  
“I’ll be fine, stop worrying”  
Debbie stands up  
Ellie deliberately bumps into Debbie  
“Sorry about that Debbie, you good”  
“Yeah, you”  
“Yeah, never been better”  
As Ellie walks away, she continues to talk   
“It’s turning into a really interesting day”

Back at the pub

Tracy is talking to chas about Debbie  
“So come on tracy, How is our debs”  
“Apart from playing the whole straight bit, she’s sound”  
“You know, it’s survival of the fittest in their, Debbie knows that, but next time you see her, tell her from me, that she had to do whatever it takes to survive”

Back at the cells

Blair is showing Debbie some photos of her son  
“Proper good looking he is, you got any”  
“Yeah actually, I have 4”  
Before Blair could speak, Ellie walks into the cell  
Debbie talks to her  
“Alright mate”  
“Mate? I’m not you mate, oh come on princess, are you not gonna tell Blair what the score is”  
“I don’t know what your talking about”  
“Well it’s the three Gs isn’t it, grasses, guards and gays, I hate them all”  
Ellie sits herself down in the chair  
“And what’s that got to do with me”  
Ellie turns to Blair  
“Did you know you were sharing with a puff”  
“No way Ellie, she’s got the poster and everything”  
Ellie speaks to debbie  
“Well, How come blondie was having a grope, I spotted it, feeling you up under the table”  
Blair speaks to Ellie  
“Oi Ellie, I reckon you’ve got it wrong”  
Debbie hops off of the bunk and speaks to Blair  
“You know what it’s fine”  
Debbie turns to ellie  
“So I’m gay, what of it, what are you gonna do about it”  
“Ooh, steady on, I don’t want no freak touching me, it’s just, it’s puffs, they make me want to puke”  
“Ive got the same thing with bigots, funny old world isn’t it”  
“You looking for a slap Debbie”  
“Try it”  
They hear a guards whistle blow  
“Well, it must be your lucky day, saved by the guards, don’t worry, I’m gonna have you”  
Ellie pulls a face at debbie as she leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy


	19. Prison part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity goes to see debbie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mill is debbie and Tracy’s in this

Charity walks down the steps towards The mill  
Adam is already there  
“Yes Charity, come to give us a hand”  
“Doing more things than you by the looks of it”  
“Who are you, the jammy dodger police”  
“Er well, talking about police, have they been”  
“Yeah, first thing sniffing around”  
“And, have they checked the CCTV yet”  
“No, not yet, are you seeing debbie later”  
“Yeah why”  
“Give her my love Yeah”  
“Jammy Rodger That” She takes a jammy dodger and laughs while walking away 

At the prison

Debbie finds charity waiting for her at the visiting area  
“So come on then, you first”  
“With what”  
“Telling me how you are, you know, what’s your news”  
“There isn’t any, coz I’ve been banged up here 24/7”  
“Sorry, Right then I’ll go first, Er, well first off, Tracy says hi”  
“That’s it”  
“Well she couldn’t go into specifics could she, because she knew this lot would be listening in, anyway, she said it was good to see you yesterday”  
Ellie looks over at debbie  
Charity spots Debbie’s smile turn into a scowl at the sight of Ellie  
Charity looks around  
“What”  
“Nothing mum, So how’s it all going with mill cottage”  
“Yeah great, matty has started to help out, and Pete too”  
Ellie talks to debbie  
“Hey, my tooth is about to come out, any chance you can stick a quid under my pillow”  
“What’s she on about debs”  
“Just ignore her”  
“No, I want to know what she means, what’s this tooth got to do with you”  
“Coz She’s calling me the tooth fairy, Alright, it’s her idea of a joke, coz she’s got the maturity of a toddler”  
“Your telling me they know your gay Debbie”  
“Yeah, she saw something when Tracy came in, but I’m alright, I don’t care, so are we gonna drop it or am I going back to my cell”  
When the visiting buzzer went off, Debbie and charity stood up  
They hugged ”Hey mum, send my love to tracy and the kids Okay”  
“Course I will”  
Charity pulls away from the hug  
“Are you sure your gonna be okay”  
“I’ll be fine mum stop worrying”  
“Yeah but have you seen the way there looking at you”  
“It doesn’t bother me, so don’t let it bother you, I’ll see you soon okay”  
Ellie walks past and talks to charity  
“It must be hard for you, having a gay daughter”  
Ellie walks away as charity speaks  
“What did you just say, Oi you stay away from her Okay, she’s done nothing to you do you hear me”  
Debbie speaks  
“Mum don’t”  
Charity speaks again  
“You don’t want to know what I’ll do if you push me”  
Ellie speaks to charity  
“Your daughter doesn’t want to know what I’ll do if she tries anything with me”  
A guard speaks to Ellie  
“Get back in your cell, now”  
Ellie walks towards her cell  
The guard talks to charity  
“Take a seat”  
Ellie gives Debbie a look before walking off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	20. Prison part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie is taunted by Ellie and her gang chapter 20 is gonna lead through into chapter 21

Debbie is at the pool table when Blair arrives  
“Hey mate, fancy a game”  
Debbie sees Ellie walk through  
“It’s alright Blair, I get it”  
Ellie speaks to debbie  
“Alright game over lezza, put the que down and jog on”  
“I’m playing, you’ll have to wait”  
Ellie walks up to debbie  
Ellie talks to Blair  
“You with her”  
“You serious Ellie, it’s bad enough sharing the same cell as her”  
Ellie turns to debbie  
“What”  
An inmate called Flame talks to debbie  
“Oh relax, it’s Debbie innit”  
Flame talks to Ellie  
“Was in the nick with her a while back, both on remand, you got away with it debbie, and I got a ten stretch, Hey if you want to get wrecked, gear on the inside is better than the gear on the outside”  
Debbie knows she’s referring to drugs  
“No I’m alright thanks”  
Flame talks to Ellie again  
“Must be a gay then, do your lot not do drugs then Tate”  
Ellie then speaks  
“Tate?”  
Debbie then speaks  
“It’s dingle, she got it wrong”  
Debbie puts the pool que down  
“Here you go, fill your boots”  
She walks off back to her cell

At the visiting area 

Debbie walks in to find Tracy  
“Hiya, thanks for coming, it’s good to see you”  
“I’ve hardly slept debbie, since Charity told me what I did, I totally messed up”  
“Oi it’s fine”  
“No, it’s not, I’m supposed to be helping you out not causing you more grief, I’m a flipping idiot”  
“Well Tracy, I can't argue with that”  
“Maybe is shouldn’t have come, I don’t want to make anything worse for you, and I can see the way these muppets are looking at us”  
“Relax, they get a bit mouthy, but that’s it, anyway, any news on the appeal”  
“The barista reckons that the sentence was way over the top, he thinks, he can probably get the sentence reduced”  
“Thinks? Probably? There’s no point in getting my hopes up yet then is there”  
“I’m so sorry debbie, but that first visit, I was so desperate to see you”  
“Tracy I’ve already said it’s fine, Tracy, none of this is your fault, and anyway, I wouldn’t of been able to keep up with the straight act”  
“All I had to do is keep up the whole cousin routine, I couldn’t even manage that”  
Ellie looks over at tracy and Debbie  
“And I don’t suppose that charity kicking off has made it any easier”  
Debbie looks over at Ellie, then talks to tracy  
“Seriously stop stressing, I can look after myself, I’m a big girl”  
“Well, she knows she messed up, she’s so scared for you, that she won’t go and join Sarah on holiday”  
“Well talk to her and tell her that Sarah needs her much more Than I do”  
“Are you sure debbie”  
“Yeah, I’m positive, I mean it, she needs to go and join Sarah, Seriously, I can sort myself out”  
“Right well, if anything happens to you, anything at all, you promise me that you’re going to tell me”  
Debbie nods  
“Debbie please”  
“Yeah I promise you tracy”  
“Right and if you do get any grief, don’t rise to it, coz if you get into any trouble, it could stuff up your appeal”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed


	21. Prison part 5 carried on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie is still taunted by Ellie’s gang

Debbie is in her cell, when Ellie walks in  
“Your the second Tate I’ve met in here”  
“I told you it’s dingle”  
“Well, that’s not what flame reckons, I know she’s a dope head but she’s not thick”  
Ellie walks towards Debbie  
“Yeah, defo a Tate, You’ve got the same eyes, so come on, what’s the score? You so ashamed you had to change your name? Hm well, I know I would if I knew my cousin was a pedo”  
Debbie stands up  
“I don’t know what your talking about”  
“Debbie, I know you lied about your last name and I know that you lied about being straight, is there anything else you need to tell me, all that stuff about cain, was that a fairytale and all”  
Debbie speaks  
“No he is my dad”  
“Yeah we’ll see, Zoe loved you too much, is that what turned you gay”  
“I’m warning you”  
“Calm down debbie, you should be thanking me, took me a few weeks, but I got there in the end, I got right inside her twisted head, I told him that if he didn’t do it, I would, What, there was no way I was gonna breath the same air as that pervert, So come on, thank you Ellie, it’s not hard”  
Debbie doesn’t speak  
“Oh sorry, did I do, something wrong?, did you love Zoe as much as Zoe loved you?”  
Debbie punches Ellie  
A guard walks in and speaks to them  
“Have we got a problem here ladies”  
Ellie speaks to debbie  
“Is that all you’ve got”  
Debbie speaks to the guard  
“No there's no problem, no”  
Debbie turns to Ellie  
Ellie talks to debbie  
“We’ll catch up later, see you later, Tate”  
Ellie walks towards her cell  
Debbie sits down on the chair

Debbie goes to the bathroom to wash her face  
Debbie sees Ellie approach her from behind  
“Tate, fancy seeing you here again”  
Debbie turns to face Ellie  
Ellie speaks to one of her gang members  
“Watch the door flame”  
Ellie speaks to debbie  
“Earlier That was your free shot, but that’s your lot, you ready for this princess”  
Debbie runs and grabs Ellie by the jumper  
Ellie and her gang beat debbie up

Ellie’s gang leave, Ellie kicks Debbie in the stomach  
“I’ll see you around, Yeah, don’t be a stranger”  
Ellie leaves Debbie bleeding on the floor

Back at the woolpack

Charity and chas see Tracy walk in  
Charity speak to her  
“So come on then, what happened, how is she”  
“She’s good, she’s miles better than I expected”  
“So your telling me, after everything that’s happened, there is no comeback”  
“Well it’s nothing she can’t handle, she feels rotten, that chas won’t go and see Sarah, he wants you to go over there”  
Chas speaks up  
“Well what about the pub”  
Charity speaks to her  
“Well Hey, Robert and Aaron can keep it running until you get back, and you can go with me and ness, keep me out of trouble, I can keep an eye on Noah and Johnny, go on, go, take paddy with you”  
“Debbie’s cool with it, the appeals sorted, me Aaron and Robert and vic And marlon can cover this place”  
Chas leaves the room  
Tracy speaks to charity  
“I promise you, Debbie is fine”  
Then charity’s phone starts ringing  
It was the prison  
“Debbie love, Hey, how are you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	22. Prison part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the beating

Debbie is in her cell, laying on the cold bed, Blair had already smoked

Back at Tug ghyll

Vanessa walks downstairs, with Oliver and sees Tracy on the couch  
Vanessa speaks to tracy  
“Morning”  
“Hiya, why are you up so early”  
“Coz your son woke me up at 4”  
“Sorry, I didn’t hear him”  
Tracy opens the curtains in the front room

Back at the prison

The guard bangs on the cell door  
The guard speaks to debbie  
“Why are you in bed”  
Debbie speaks to the guard  
“Oh come on man, I’ve already got a headache”  
“One minute, and If your not up, I'm coming back with total brutality”  
When the guard leaves, Blair speaks to debbie  
“Like you need anymore of that, I told you not to mess with Ellie”  
Debbie looks at her bruises  
“Yeah, well, this was me trying not to mess with Ellie”  
She hits something in the cell  
Blair speaks to debbie  
“I’ve got something that might help you, if you’re interested”  
Blair reaches for the drug  
“Might feel okay, for a while”  
“No blair”  
“It’s spice, proper strong stuff, It'll get you through the day”  
Debbie speaks to Blair through gritted teeth  
“I’ve already got me something that gets me through the day, and that’s speaking to my daughter, Sarah, and Tracy at the end of it Alright, so put that away, before we’re both caught and they take my phone calls away as well”  
Blair ignores her  
“I said put it away”

At Tug ghyll

Charity is trying to work from home, because it’s the half term and Vanessa and Tracy need help with the kids  
Charity has only got a little bit of work done, and she needs a full page done by 15:30, and she’s only done a paragraph and it’s 14:41, because she’s been running around after the kids all day  
Right now, it’s chaos, Oliver isn’t settling, Sarah’s shouting at Noah, jack, Moses and Johnny are playing really loudly, luckily, Adam walks into the house  
Adam speaks to Vanessa  
“Hey, I heard the noise, do you want me to take the boys for a bit”  
“Would you”  
“Yeah course, they can come see the tractors at the farm”  
“Thanks”  
Adam went to speak to jack, Moses and Johnny  
“Hey, get your shoes on, your coming to the farm with me for a bit”  
The boys get their shoes on and Adam is gonna bring them back for their tea

At the mill

Tracy, Charity and Vanessa are walking towards the mill, when they notice the graffiti  
Tracy shouts to pete  
“Pete”  
Pete unlocks the door and speaks to tracy  
“Yes”  
“Oh Nothing, just that”  
She points to the graffiti, it says ‘prison scum’  
Pete and matty step out and stand next to tracy  
Matty speaks first  
“Oh you are joking, who’s done this”  
Tracy speaks to pete  
“Well If I knew, I’d be half way through murdering them by now wouldn’t I?, I dropped that timber off earlier, I heard some banging inside, was that you”  
“Well Yeah, I’ve been knocking the market trades of haven’t I”  
“And you’ve been here ever since”  
“Yeah, ma And matty”  
“So This has been done, with both of you inside”  
“I’ll go get a cloth”  
“No there’s enough to do without that”  
As they were shouting, Cain comes walking down  
Pete speaks to tracy  
“Yeah, all the more reason to not stand here arguing”  
Vanessa speaks to tracy  
“Tracy, Pete’s Right, let’s just get a cloth and I’m sure pete and matty will clean it off”  
Cain speaks to them all  
“I was going to ask how’s it going”  
Tracy speaks up  
“If I find out who’s done this”  
Vanessa speaks to tracy  
“Why don’t you come for lunch”  
“And what about that Vanessa”  
“I’m sorry to say that it’s gonna be here waiting for you so come on, Oliver needs you”  
They head towards the woolpack, leaving cain, Pete, Charity and matty looking at the graffiti  
They soon follow them

At the prison

Debbie is walking through the halls, holding her ribs  
She bumps into two of Ellie’s gang members, she turns around, and more start to surround her from out of nowhere  
Ellie comes walking down and grabs Debbie  
They take debbie, to Zoe’s cell  
Ellie throws Debbie into the door, then into the wall  
Ellie speaks to debbie  
“You forgot what I said yesterday”  
Debbie comes back with a cocky remark  
“Did I see you yesterday, stop begging me to kiss you”  
“No you won’t be kissing anyone if I cut your lips off will ya, How will you and your girlfriend get on then”  
“Oh I don’t know, suppose we’ll just have to have sex”  
Ellie let’s go of Debbie and moves back  
Ellie speaks to debbie  
“What do you think of it in here then”  
“It reminds me of your Dad's house, stinks and it’s full of women”  
Ellie laughs and then speaks to debbie  
It’s funny you should say that, coz, this was your cousin’s charming little residence”  
Debbie starts to panic  
“What, you got nothing clever to say to that, ey, Yeah, your pansy cousin died in here”  
Ellie turns to her gang  
“How about we make it a family tradition girls ey”  
Ellie grabs Debbie and throws her around the cell, then puts Debbie’s head on the bed  
“This was where she slept, this bed right here, this is where she laid in bed at night, thinking about you, remembering all the things you and him got up to, I bet, did you cry for her to stop, ey, or did you secretly want her to carry on”  
Debbie starts crying in fear  
Ellie speaks again  
“And then she climbed up, on her bed”  
Ellie lifts Debbie’s head up to the vent by her hair, and talks again  
“Right here she was, exactly where your kneeling now, are you praying Tate”  
Debbie answers through gritted teeth, eyes full of tears  
“That’s not my name”  
Ellie speaks again  
“Ah you can change it to what you like, it’ll never change who you are”  
Ellie let’s go of Debbie and steps back, and speaks again  
“And I reckon the last thought that went through her head, your cousin, was that it was worth it, coz she ruined you”  
Ellie grabs Debbie’s jumper and throws her on the floor, Debbie’s head hits the floor, Ellie speaks again  
“Pedo Zoe would have been proud of ya”  
Ellie speaks to one of her gang members  
“Look at the state of her, she’s pathetic, you girls wait outside, I’ll deal with her”  
Ellie nods her head towards Debbie  
The girls nod and move out of the cell, to wait outside and keep watch  
Ellie turns to debbie and grabs her jumper  
Ellie speaks again  
“I’m not gonna kill you, your already dead”  
She then let’s go of Debbie, and walks out of the cell, and shuts the door  
Debbie is on the floor  
The cell lock opens, and two guards find her in Zoe’s cell  
They walk in to check if she’s breathing  
Debbie thinks it’s Ellie and stands up  
The guard speaks  
“One of those days”

Debbie is moved back into her cell, an inmate comes in  
“We haven’t met, well, we have”  
She holds her hand out to debbie  
“Katie thomas, I work in the library, your Debbie aren’t you, your the new girl who defended me from Ellie”  
Debbie nods, she then stands up  
“Hey where are you going”  
“To clean myself up”  
“Not in that state, and I’m not talking about your physical condition, come on, follow me”  
Debbie follows Katie to the drinks room  
“Sit down, we can talk”  
Debbie sits down  
Katie starts talking  
“Listen, I heard about Zoe, I’m guessing that’s why you changed to dingle”  
“Yeah”  
“Tough times”  
“It’s a prison isn’t it”  
“That doesn’t mean you deserve what happened to you”  
“Well, like I said, I’ve had worse”  
“And like I’ve said Debbie, I’m not talking about what I can see”  
“Is that it, there are other things I could be doing”  
“Like what, coupling up in a ball somewhere, close to catatonic, your her cousin then, Zoe’s”  
Debbie scoffs  
“Zoe, like she’s your mate, mind you, you probably was her mate, with you working in the library an all, common interest”  
“Oh cliches, I was hoping you would have a little bit more about you”

At the woolpack

Vanessa finds charity sitting outside at a table, nursing a pint  
Charity sees Vanessa approach her  
Charity speaks  
“I had to get out of the house, clear my head, I just can’t stop thinking about Debbie”  
“Hey, I know, but she would’ve rang if there was anything going on, you two are really close, there’s no way she would’ve rang cain”  
Charity sees Noah and Sarah heading up towards the table  
Noah speaks  
“Hey, I saw that you were upset, so me and Sarah came to see what’s up”  
Vanessa speaks to charity  
“I’ll leave you to it”  
Charity turns to Noah  
“I was just thinking about how Debbie’s doing”  
Sarah speaks  
“Is she alright”  
“Yeah, she will be, tough as old boots is that girl”  
Then Noah speaks  
“Just like you then”  
Charity nods and pulls them in for a hug

At Tug ghyll

Adam and matty leave  
Vanessa speaks to them  
“Listen, she’ll catch you up”  
Tracy speaks to Vanessa  
“I’ve got work to do”  
Vanessa turns to them  
“She will catch you up”  
Matty speaks  
“Ohh, someone’s in trouble”  
Once they’ve gone, Vanessa speaks to tracy  
“You’ve been sleeping on the couch at night haven’t you”  
“What no of course not, why would I do that”  
“Well, If I was to guess, you can’t make yourself sleep in the bed without Debbie”  
Tracy shakes her head  
“Tracy I saw you, hiding the duvet, I’m only mentioning it, because I care”  
“Just don't be nice vanessa, I can’t handle it”  
“You can handle anything, you and Debbie both can, and you will”  
“That six o’clock phone call, she just seems so far away every morning, and when we do talk, it’s over so quick and now, these little vandal fuckers”  
Vanessa finishes off the sentence  
“Are getting on top of you, and stressing you out”  
“Yeah”  
“So tell debbie”  
“I’m not telling debbie my problems”  
“But there her problems too, because there yours, would you want to know, if it was the other way round”

Back at the prison

Katie hands debbie a drink  
Katie speaks to debbie  
“So, who’ve you got on the outside, a girlfriend, from what I’ve heard”  
“I’ve got kids too, one of them is my girlfriend’s, we had him via surrogacy, my others have got different dads, my teenage girl has a murderer for a dad, my seven year old boy’s dad took on my teenager, and she sees him as a dad, I’ve also got a toddler, he’s the most caring lad you’ll ever meet”  
“Have any of your kids visited yet”  
“No, I don’t want to see me like this”  
“Right, I’m not gonna say that everything’s gonna be alright, I hope it is, but I can’t tell the future”  
“I’ve also got my mum, and my little brothers and big brother, a few mates and my Mum's wife”  
“What’s your girlfriend’s name”  
“Tracy”  
“And how’s she doing with all this”  
Debbie shrugs her shoulders  
“Fine I guess”  
“Well she doesn’t have Ellie to content with I suppose”  
“I can handle her”  
“You’re doing a good impression of someone who can’t, if you don’t mind me saying”  
“Well actually, Yeah,I do mind what your saying, because you know nothing, you might get taunted by her, but I got beaten up, you flounce around here with your support, you only met me an hour ago, and you’ve only just scraped the first millimetre of a tip of an iceberg you can’t even imagine the size of”  
“Oh poor Debbie’s had it hard has she, did your mum used to hit you, did she start from when you can’t even remember, and hit you everyday, and tell you that you were a useless waste of organs”  
Debbie sits there in silence  
“We’ve all lived a life that’s brought us to this point, and we all think our stories make us special, they don’t”  
Debbie nods and speaks  
“Yeah, But did she rape you, your mum”  
“No she didn’t, but your cousin did, so what, a lot of people have been through the same thing”  
Debbie leans back in her chair, crying  
“I’m sick of being this person”  
“Hard luck, you’ve all you have got”  
“You know, she actually said something that makes sense, Ellie, she said I could change my name, but it doesn’t change who I am”  
“She’s right, your always gonna be Zoe’s cousin, but it doesn’t have to define you, be proud of it”  
“Proud?”  
“Your the cousin of a woman who repeatedly abused you, but you made something of your life, obviously right now, your in prison for assault, your a thug no offence”  
Debbie laughs a bit  
“But I’m talking about the future, if that’s the one you decide for yourself”  
Debbie replies  
“Oh yeah, coz it’s that easy”  
“Oh it’s easy to try, you remind me of Ellie you know, not the waste of organs you know, no the Ellie of five or six years ago, when it was my first time around, brainy little thing, had her issues, but had a bit of spark as well, some decency, she was having a rough time with the prison hards, and she was missing home, her boyfriend who she left to look after her son, trying to front it all out, I said she couldn’t, that she needed to talk to him, or someone, she wasn’t having that, too proud, said that she’s sort it herself, she proved me wrong, I suppose”  
Debbie speaks  
“Good for her”  
Katie speaks again  
“Oh Yeah, boyfriend moved to New Zealand, she'll never see the kid, probably spend most of her life in here, or somewhere like it”  
Debbie speaks again  
“And I’m supposed to feel sorry for her”  
Katie speaks again  
“I want you to look at her, then at yourself, and see if you see a difference, there is one, but it’ll get smaller, and if you bottle all your problems up and deal with them how she did, when you leave here, you’ll be going back to your girlfriend and your kids and your brothers and your parents, just another looser that the system spat out, is that who want to be”  
Debbie answers  
“No”  
Katie starts talking again  
“Then tell the people who matter to you what you’re going through, it’ll help”  
Debbie nodded

Debbie is waiting in the line for the prison phone, thinking about what she’s gonna say to tracy  
She looks over at the clock, it said 6 o’clock

Over at Tug ghyll 

Tracy is waiting for Debbie’s call  
She sits next to Sarah and puts her phone on the table  
Sarah looks at Tracy’s lock-screen, it’s a photo that she took of them at Christmas  
Her phone starts ringing  
She puts it on speaker and talks  
“Evening”  
“You Alright tracy”  
“I am now”  
Sarah speaks into the phone  
“I’m here”  
Tracy speaks  
“Sarah’s here”  
“Yeah I heard tracy, hiya, it’s so good to hear your voice”  
Sarah speaks  
“Mine?”  
“Obvious you as well, Yeah but”  
Sarah interrupts her  
“Charming that”  
She laughs  
Debbie speaks  
“Shut up”  
Tracy speaks to debbie  
“So what’ve you been up to,  
“Oh, Nothing the usual you know, watching the clock, what about you two”  
Tracy speaks  
“same,Yeah, the usual, the boys are okay, so Er, any news”  
Debbie doesn’t answer  
“Debbie, you Okay, Debbie”  
Debbie answers  
“Yeah, Yeah sorry, just somebody walking past, erm, no, no news”  
“And you’re okay?”  
“Yeah, yeah, how’s things with the house”  
“Good”  
Debbie nods  
“And you?”  
Tracy pauses for a second, thinking about what Vanessa had said earlier  
Sarah looks at her  
“Me? Yeah, erm, I’m fine”  
“Sarah”  
“What”  
Debbie laughs a bit, then speaks  
“How are thinks”  
“Fine, Thanks”  
Tracy speaks  
“So everyone’s fine”  
Sarah speaks  
“Yep”  
Debbie answers  
“Yeah”  
Tracy speaks  
“Great”  
Debbie speaks  
“Okay, I’ll see you soon”  
Debbie smiles then puts the phone back  
Tracy ends the call,  
Debbie wanders off back to her cell, and lays down on her bed  
She tries to go to sleep, but she can’t  
She sees if her cellmate is awake  
“Blair”  
“What”  
“You awake”  
“Why”

Back at Tug ghyll

Sarah is flicking through her phone, looking at pictures of Debbie and Tracy and her brothers  
She gets a text from an unknown number  
The texts says  
‘You’ll be next, scum family’  
‘Should Of got a life puff, LOL’  
Sarah knows that they are from the boys at school  
She puts the phone down and stares at the ceiling  
Downstairs, Tracy is locking the front door, she’s already check on the boys, and Sarah, and she knows that charity and Vanessa are asleep, she can hear charity’s snoring from downstairs, she also knows that matty is in the spare room, asleep, coz she can hear him too  
She flicks the light off downstairs and walks towards the couch  
She tries to fall asleep, but all she can think about is 2 things; number one, Oliver will be up in an hour, and number two, if Debbie’s Okay

Back at the cell

It’s pitch black, and Debbie had finished rolling a cigarette, that was filled with spice  
She flicked the lighter  
She put the cigarette into her mouth and hovered the fire from the lighter over the cigarette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	23. Prison part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa and Sarah visit Debbie

Tracy was already changed for the day, Moses, jack and Oliver are all up  
Vanessa came downstairs with Johnny on her hip  
Vanessa speaks to tracy  
“Morning, is Sarah ready”  
“Yeah, she won’t be long, does Johnny want some breakfast”  
“No he’s already eaten, Johnny and Moses are going to the farm with matty today”  
“Okay”  
“Listen tracy, thanks for giving up your visit for me today”  
“Thanks for taking her, she’s really looking forward to it, try and give them some time alone together ey?”  
“Yeah, Yeah course”  
“And tell her I miss her”  
Then Victoria walks into the kitchen  
“I think she knows that, you must of told Vanessa yourself like a million times”  
Victoria turns to Vanessa  
“You make sure debbie knows that she’s been running herself ragged trying to get everything perfect for when she comes home”  
Tracy speaks  
“She doesn’t need to be bothered about all that Victoria, it’s good for me to keep occupied, and what’s important is that everything's ready for when the appeal comes good”  
Victoria And Vanessa both not in agreement and Tracy goes back to eating her breakfast

At the prison

Debbie was still in her bed, she looked over, and Blair was rolling herself some spice,  
Blair was worried about Debbie

After gym, Blair decided to ask debbie if she’s okay  
“You Okay debbie”  
Debbie nods  
“You look completely out of it”  
“No, I’m alright, right, thanks for getting me that stuff”  
“It’s okay, I’m just worried that you’ve taken to much”  
“No no no, I’m alright, erm actually erm, could you get me some more, it’s worn off, I feel itchy”  
“Yeah, it does that”  
Debbie nods  
“I’m sorry, Debbie, I’m running low”  
“Okay, it’s just I’ve got this visit this afternoon you know, and if they see me like this, they’ll know something’s wrong, especially my daughter, you know”  
“You want more, your asking the wrong girl”  
Debbie sighs,  
“Right well erm, who do I need to ask”  
“Ellie is the only one that deals on this wing, once upon a time she had a bit of competition but she sorted them out”  
“Can you get me some then Blair, and just say it’s for you”  
“No chance Debbie, if she found out, she’d kill me”  
“Who else can I ask”  
“She’ll sell to you, it’s how she wants paying you should be worried about”  
“What’d you mean Blair”  
“Look, your gonna have to sort this out for yourself, guess it just depends on how much you want it”  
Then an inmate comes knocking  
Blair stands up to open the cell door and gives Katie a look  
Once Blair’s gone, Katie speaks to debbie  
“I was wondering if you’ve had anymore thoughts about our discussion”  
“Look, I’m sure you mean well but, I think I can find my own way through this”  
Katie speaks again  
“We all need help sometimes, and there’s nothing wrong with admitting that”  
“Well I’m sure there’s plenty of other people that need help much more than I do, so I won’t waste anymore of your time”  
Katie leaves Debbie’s cell

Debbie and Blair are walking down the halls towards the outside bit, to find Ellie  
Blair speaks to debbie  
“ are you sure you want to do this”  
“If she’s got some to sell, then I want to buy it, it’s just business innit”  
“It’s your life debbie”  
Blair leaves, and Debbie heads towards Ellie  
Ellie talks to two of her gang members  
“This puff just can’t seem to leave me alone”  
She turns to face debbie  
Debbie speaks to Ellie  
“I just want some gear”  
Ellie speaks to debbie  
“You finally started to learn how things work?, I suppose that’s to help you forget what you and Zoe used to get up to”  
“Can you get me some”  
“Say please”  
“Can you get me some please”  
“I can if I want, but I don’t give it away”  
“I’m not expecting you to, so what’s it gonna cost me”  
“I’ve got some jobs need doing”  
“What kind of jobs”  
“Whatever I say”  
“I need it now though, before visiting”  
Ellie signals to one of her gang members with her head  
The gang member gives Debbie some spice  
Ellie speaks to debbie, as a guard walks in  
“We’ll talk about what you owe me later”  
Debbie heads back to her cell

In the afternoon, Debbie heads into the waiting are, to find Vanessa and Sarah waiting for her  
They stand up and Debbie heads towards Sarah  
“Hiya Sarah”  
“Hey mum”  
Debbie hugs Sarah  
Debbie pulls the chair out and sits down  
Vanessa speaks to debbie  
“How’ve you been”  
Debbie answers  
“Fine”  
Sarah speaks to debbie  
“Yeah, you said that yesterday on the phone but, you look awful”  
Vanessa ask everyone debbie a question  
“What’ve you done to your lip”  
Debbie leans back  
Sarah speaks  
“You been in a fight”  
“No, well yeah, erm yeah, just a scrap, not serious, the whole thing’s sorted now”  
Sarah speaks  
“Someone giving you a hard time?”  
“Yeah, the judge who put me in this dump”  
Debbie smiles at Sarah, then she looks at Vanessa, who looks worried  
Sarah speaks again  
“Why don’t you just tell us what’s going on”  
“Because I’m in here 24 hours a day, I don’t wanna talk about it all the time”  
Vanessa speaks  
“I’ll get us something to drink”  
Debbie waits for Vanessa to leave before talking to Sarah  
“I’ve missed you”  
“Have you started smoking again”  
“What no, just give me a break will you”  
“Yeah I will mum, when you start telling me the truth, I’m not as green as you think, I’ve seen that look before, mum are you drugs”

Debbie looks over at Vanessa  
“I can tell your on something”  
“Don’t be stupid, what makes you say that”  
“Maybe we should ask Vanessa what she thinks”  
“No sarah, look, I know it was stupid but I just, I needed something to help me through the night”  
“Mum what about your appeal”  
“Please don’t tell tracy”  
“Well someone needs to stop you”  
“Yeah, and I know and I promise, if we keep this between me and you, it won’t happen again, I swear, please just promise me you won’t say anything”  
Debbie whispers the last bit because Vanessa was walking past  
She puts the drink in front of Sarah  
“Here you go”  
Sarah speaks to Vanessa  
“I need to go home now”  
Vanessa looks at debbie and then speaks  
“What’s wrong”  
Can’t stand another minute in this place, I hate what it does to people”  
Debbie speaks to Vanessa  
“Yeah, erm you’d better take her back”  
“Alright, I’ll try and visit again”  
“Cheers, I’ll Er I’ll see you”  
Sarah stands up  
“See you Sarah”  
Sarah ignores Debbie  
“Sarah”  
Sarah just walks off out of the visiting area, Vanessa following after

At the mill

Vanessa sees Tracy and her dad, trying to clean the graffiti off of the house  
“Hiya”  
“You Alright sis, where’s sarah”  
“She wanted to come home, so I dropped her off with chas, erm, I left her and Debbie to chat, like you said, and by the time I got back, she decided it was time to go”  
“Well how did debbie take that”  
“She seemed to think that it was for the best”  
“That doesn’t sound good, maybe it was a mistake that Sarah went to visit”  
“No, I think she was looking forward to going, debbie was in a bit of a mess by the time we got there, she said she’d had a scrap, it was nothing serious”  
“She’s been in a fight, what was she fighting about, when was this”  
“Dunno, I didn’t get a chance to ask her, maybe she told Sarah, anyway, that’s why I’m here, I think something happened, when I left them alone”  
“Sarah’s probably upset that Debbie’s in danger”  
“Yep, except, it seemed like she was more angry”

In the back room of the woolpack

Sarah is sat on the couch, with her head resting in her fist  
Victoria walks in with food for her  
“Hey, I had some fish and chips left over, and I’m guessing you haven’t eaten since breakfast, so I thought you might fancy it”  
Victoria places the food on the table and sits next to Sarah  
Sarah is messing with something on the cushion  
“I’m not hungry”  
“Still upset about seeing your mum”  
Sarah looks at her  
“Do you want to talk about it sarah?”  
What’s the point, I can’t do anything about what goes on in there”  
Victoria speaks to Sarah  
“Look, Tracy is really struggling to get through this, and the last thing she needs is us giving her anything else to worry about”  
Just then, Tracy walks into the pub, from the back door  
“Hiya, Er I heard the visit didn’t go so well”  
Sarah turns her head  
“Vanessa seemed to think that your angry with your mum over something”  
Sarah speaks up  
“I was probably just overreacting”  
“You were angry because she’s been fighting again”  
They continue to talk about Debbie

At the prison

Debbie is wandering around outside, she’s going to meet Ellie  
Ellie turns around and talks to debbie  
“Back even quicker than I expected”  
“You said I could have some more”  
“We need to talk about your end of the deal first, I want a delivery person, someone going round to the cells, delivering to the other customers”  
Ellie asks Debbie a question  
“Is that a problem”  
Debbie speaks to Ellie  
“Is there nothing else I can do”  
“What are you scared of, lezza”  
“I just don’t want any trouble”  
“So don’t get caught, that’s the deal, take t or leave it”  
“I’ll take it”  
“I knew you’d see it my way, now do one, it’s bad for my reputation, being seen with you lot”  
Debbie nods  
The gang member gives Debbie some more spice  
Debbie turns to leave, when Blair stops her  
“That’s the worst job she could’ve given you”  
“It’ll be fine Blair, anyway, I don’t have s choice do I”  
Blair speaks again  
“It’s your neck on the block, if you get caught, your appeals got no chance”  
Blair leaves  
Debbie stands and breaths before heading towards her cell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	24. Prison part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracy goes to see debbie

Tracy walks int the cafe  
“americano to go”  
Bob speaks to tracy  
“Please”  
Tracy turns to Bob  
“Just do it”  
Bob heads to the counter  
Rebecca speaks to tracy  
“You don’t look well”  
Tracy speaks to rebecca  
“Yeah well you can talk”  
“I ended up on the lash with Ross last night, I take it you haven’t heard from Debbie yet”  
“The prison won’t tell me anything, I mean what if she’s been in a fight, or she’s self harming again”  
Bob speaks up  
“That’s 1.70 please”  
Tracy speaks to rebecca  
“I can’t take much more of this 

At Tug ghyll

Sarah is doing homework with charity  
Tracy walks in  
“2 hours a week? No I need someone full time, why would I send her to a music school? Oh right yeah, I didn’t see that part of your ad”  
Tracy turns to Sarah  
“Fancy learning the guitar”  
“What”  
“Don’t worry, we’ll find you a tutor”  
“Why do I need one, I thought you said you’d speak to my headteacher”  
“Yeah, I tried”  
“He’s permanently excluded me”  
“I didn’t give him the chance, your gonna be homeschooled”  
“How did that happen”  
“It’s probably for the best”  
“No tracy it’s not, I’m not gonna see my mates, that’s the first school I’ve actually liked”  
“Sarah, I tried reasoning with him, he wouldn’t listen to me or Aaron, and you deserve to be looked after properly”  
“Good luck finding a school like that”  
“That’s why I’m looking for a tutor, god knows how much that’s gonna cost me”  
“Look, I can afford to pay for one myself, be honest, I’m not your problem”  
“Yes you are, things have been tough, you and the boys have been caught in the middle of stuff, you and the boys deserve a break, we’re gonna sort this out, Alright?”  
“Yeah, Thanks, have you told mum”  
“What”  
“When you went to go see her yesterday”  
Tracy stays silent  
Charity comes back over as Sarah is asking tracy a question   
“Now What’s happened”  
“They wouldn’t let me see her”  
“What, why not”  
“But I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about”  
She reaches into the jacket pocket  
“Erm here, that’s er money for lunch, gotta Get back to the garage Alright”  
Tracy stands up and leaves

At the garage

Tracy gets to the garage to find Vanessa in the office  
“Hey trace”  
“Hey Vanessa”  
“What’s up with you then Tracy”  
Tracy turns to Vanessa  
“It’s Debbie, the prison wouldn’t let me see her yesterday”  
Tracy sits down in the office chair  
“What why”  
“I don’t know, apparently an altercation happened between her and another inmate, but that’s all they’ll tell me”  
“So when you say altercation, you mean a fight has happened”  
“By the sounds of it, he’s, I’m just worried that she’s gonna start self harming again, you know, what if she tries drugs again”  
“Tracy, the last thing she needs right now is a panicking fiancé on the phone”  
“Yeah I guess your right”  
“Hey, I’m always right”

At the mill

Tracy comes to the mill to check on the progress, when Sarah walks down  
“There you are”  
“Hey, I was just checking on the progress, do you fancy an early tea in the cafe”  
“Why”  
“The prison called, I’m going to see debbie later”  
“Is my mum alright”  
“When is she ever alright”  
“Don’t be too hard on her”  
“All she had to do was keep her head down and wait for her appeal to be heard, dread to think what trouble she’s got herself into this time”  
“Oh god, I knew this would happen, I’m sorry”  
“How’s this your fault”  
“Don’t get mad Alright”  
“About what”  
“She begged me not to say anything, said it was a one off, but what if it wasn’t, what is something’s happened and she’s accidentally taken too much”  
“What are you on about Sarah”  
“She’s been doing drugs”

At the visiting area

Debbie comes in to find Tracy waiting for her  
Debbie sits down  
Tracy speaks  
“You Alright debbie”  
“Yeah, sweet”  
“So what was yesterday all about”  
“What”  
“I came to see you and they sent me packing”  
“Oh yeah erm, something kicked off”  
“What Debbie”  
“I dunno, a fight, it’s got nothing to do with me”  
“So everything’s cool”  
“Yeah”  
“And there’s nothing you need to tell me”  
“It’s just prison innit, what’s there to tell”  
“If there’s any kind of problem, you know I’d understand”  
“Tracy What is this, I’m fine stop worrying”  
“Debbie, I’m giving you the chance to be honest with me here”  
Debbie starts to look around the room  
Tracy speaks   
“Sarah’s got herself suspended”  
Debbie sighs then speaks  
“Well it was bound to happen one day”  
“Is that all you can say”  
“What do you want me to do, I’m stuck in here”  
“Don’t you want to know why”  
“Yeah, course sorry go on, what happened”  
“What’s the point in telling you, you’re not really listening”  
“Have you come in here to have a go at me”  
“No I've come in here to try and sort you out”  
“And What needs sorting”  
“You tell me”  
“Look, Tracy I’m sorry that you got turned away yesterday, but the whole prison was on lockdown”  
“Was it, then how come I was the only one that got sent home”  
“What”  
“Everyone else was allowed there visit”  
“Well yeah, I’d, got into a bit of a barney with a guard”  
“Why”  
“Because she doesn’t like me”  
“Then you should make a complaint”  
“It’s not worth the hassle”  
“Or maybe you don’t have a leg to stand on”  
They wait until the guard has walked past to speak again  
Tracy speaks  
“How much trouble are you in, do they know”  
Tracy nods to the guards  
“Know what”  
“That your pumped full of drugs”  
“Why are you saying that Tracy”  
Tracy speaks through gritted teeth   
“Stop treating me like an idiot”  
“I haven’t taken anything”  
“Yeah, maybe not today, look at you, just look at you, your desperate for a fix aren’t you”  
“I don’t know where you’ve got the idea from”  
“Just stop it debbie, Sarah’s told me everything”  
Debbie looks at tracy  
Tracy speaks  
“What the hell are you playing at”  
Debbie wipes a tear from her eye then speak to tracy  
“I don’t know why Sarah said that”  
“It’s probably because she smelt it on you, she’s not an idiot and nor am i”  
“I knew you’d get like this and this is why I told her not to say anything”  
“Oh don’t blame her, she’s all over the place, she’s been drinking, she’s been hitting people, the school have completely turned their back on her, that’s all down to you debbie”  
“Well she’s hard as nails, she’ll be fine”  
“No, she’s not, she’s a kid and she’s worried sick, do me, Sarah and the boys mean anything to you”  
“Yeah, Okay I’m sorry”  
“You’re supposed to be keeping your head down, while I can sort out your appeal, not getting off your face”  
Debbie looks around the room, then speaks  
“Relax, it’s not a big deal”  
“What”  
“In here, everyone’s on something, yesterday they found some stuff in my cell, but it was practically nothing, and I managed to convince ‘em that it was nothing to do with me, it wasn’t mine, so everything’s fine now, the guards can’t prove anything”  
“What has happened to you”  
“You've got no idea what it’s like to be in here, to be banged up, because you’ve never been banged up, coz it’s a joke really, considering you haven’t actually killed someone”  
“Don’t even bring that up”  
Debbie looks at the floor  
Tracy speaks  
“You reckon you’ve got it tough, I’ve been imagining all sorts, that you got yourself beaten up or something, and all that time your getting off your face”  
“You’re overreacting”  
“What”  
“I’ve told you tracy, it’s under control, I’m careful”  
“Your So careful that you’re 15 year old daughter sussed you out, you keep taking that stuff, you’re gonna get caught”  
“Nobody in here cares tracy”  
“I do, I care, you need to wise up, this could affect your appeal, me, Sarah and the boys need you home”  
“What you think I don’t want that an all”  
“Well stop doing stuff that can get you locked up in here for years”  
“I can’t, you’ve got no idea”  
“What are you taking”  
“It’s just, spice”  
Tracy shakes her head   
“Just, that stuff destroys people, you need to stop, now”  
“I can’t, I’ve got commitments”  
“Don’t tell me your dealing”  
“No, just, dropping stuff off, from time to time”  
“I don’t believe this”  
“Don’t get difficult”  
“Debbie, this isn’t you”  
“Well, it is now”  
“Seriously, never-mind the risk of getting caught, you remember you stepsister, and what happened to her, if you keep doing that stuff, your gonna end up an addict”  
Debbie scoffs  
Tracy speaks  
“Your already half way there, I mean think about this, it’s just another way of self harming”  
Debbie looks at tracy   
Tracy speaks   
“I thought you were done with all that”  
“No tracy, this is about be me, doing what I need to do to get by, if you can’t hack that, then maybe you should just do one”  
“I’m trying to help you”  
“How, How Tracy, I’m here on my own, and I have to look after myself”  
“Well just think about our future, you me and the kids”  
“What use is that to me in here, just leave me alone”  
Debbie gets up and walks back to her cell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	25. Prison part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracy and charity visit debbie

At Tug ghyll 

Charity is looking at a photo of Debbie on her phone, when Sarah comes down the stairs  
Sarah speaks to charity  
“Thought I’d get an early start, that way I can come with you to see my mum later, I want to be there when she gets the good news about the appeal”  
Sarah sits down at the table, next to chas and places the books down  
Charity speaks  
“That’s if there is some”  
“She’ll win, I Know she will”  
Charity speaks to Sarah  
“I know you want to see her, but I really need to talk to her alone”  
“Give her grief about taking the drugs you mean”  
“No she needs to know what mistake she’s made”  
Tracy speaks  
“Sarah the best thing you can do, is to get on with your schoolwork, coz it’s Er, on less thing for your mum to worry about”  
Sarah speaks to tracy  
“Right, So where was you last night, because you left Vanessa to deal with Oliver”  
Charity looks at tracy  
Tracy lies to Sarah  
“I stayed at Dad's”  
Sarah stands up and speaks to tracy, Vanessa and charity  
“Right, I’m not stupid, whatever’s going on with you three, sort it, my mum needs us behind her, not at each-others throats”  
Sarah leaves the room   
Vanessa speaks to tracy  
“The lies just drop off you tongue don’t they?”  
“Listen Vanessa, I did stay at Dad's, you can ask him if you don’t believe me, please vanessa, I know you and charity hate me”  
“Slight understatement”  
“You really want”  
Charity interrupts Tracy  
“What, to lie to my daughter, about the mess you caused at the mill, she was really looking forward to seeing that”  
“Yeah I know, I’ll pay for any damage”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Too right you will tracy”

At the prison

As charity and Tracy we’re waiting, Charity speaks to tracy  
“It’s not like you, wanting to face the music”  
“Believe it or not, I love her”  
“You’ve got a funny way of showing it”  
Debbie walks in and pull a chair out  
Charity stands up and speaks  
“Debbie, look at the state of you love, it’s horrible”  
She hugs Debbie  
“I’m fine mum”  
Debbie and charity sit down  
Charity speaks to debbie  
“No, no your not so don’t try spinning me any of those lies, I know about the drugs”  
Debbie looks at tracy  
“You told her”  
“I didn’t have a choice debbie, I’m so worried about you, and last time you were off your face”  
“I haven’t taken anything since last time, Tracy I know I’ve messed everything up big time, but I didn’t mean what I said”  
Charity speaks  
“None of that matters okay, all you have to do is just focus on the next week, an then”  
Debbie interrupts charity  
“Tracy, I’m sorry”  
“Not as sorry as I am”  
“What for”  
Debbie looks between charity and Tracy  
“Has something happened”  
Tracy speaks  
“You could say that, I thought you hated me, I thought we were over”  
Debbie interrupts Tracy  
“I know, Tracy, and I’m so sorry, it’s this place it got to me, and i should’ve talked to you, I should’ve taken it out on you, the thought of getting out of here and being with you and the kids again, it’s all that keeps me going”  
“I was angry, and confused, I did something stupid”  
“Stupid, like what, come on, just get it over with and tell me”  
Charity covers for Tracy  
“She trashed Tug ghyll, scaring jack in the process, but he’s fine now”  
“Is that the truth tracy”  
Charity speaks  
“This is tracy we’re talking about, she doesn’t do things by halves, complete carnage, then I hear that Sarah’s been chucked out of school, and your on drugs so, I do what I do, make her suffer”  
Debbie speaks to tracy  
“And that’s it”  
Tracy answers  
“That’s it, I’m sorry”  
Charity speaks to debbie  
“All you have to worry about, is getting out of here”  
Debbie speaks to both of them  
“You’ve no idea how scared I’ve been”  
“Me too”  
The visiting buzzer goes off  
Tracy, Debbie and charity stand up   
Charity gives Debbie a hug  
Tracy speaks to debbie  
“I love you”  
“I love you too trace”  
Debbie goes back to her cell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	26. Coming home from prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie comes home from prison

A guard unlocks the gates to the cells  
Debbie jumps out of bed and puts her jumper on   
She wakes Blair up  
“Blair wake up”  
“No, why”  
“Because it’s a beautiful day mate”  
“How can you tell debbie”  
“I’m not talking about the weather am I”  
Debbie makes her fingers walk, and Blair guesses what she’s looking forward to  
Blair speaks  
“It’s eviction day in the big brother house”  
Debbie speaks  
“Yeah!, wooh”  
A guard shouts at them  
“Shut up”  
Debbie shouts back  
“I will do”

At Tug ghyll

Tracy is asleep on the couch  
Her alarm goes off, when she wakes up, she can hear Vanessa and the boys  
She checks her alarm  
It said  
‘07:00 fiancé back’  
Tracy smiled when she saw it  
Tracy jumps off of the couch  
Vanessa asks Tracy a question  
“Why are you so happy”  
“Well Vanessa, guess who’s coming back”  
Before Vanessa could answer, Tracy does  
“My fiancé”  
Charity came down the stairs, with jack on her hip and shouting  
“Mummy’s coming home”

At the woolpack

Charity, chas, Vanessa, Cain and Adam are all getting the woolpack ready for Debbie coming home  
Chas speaks to tracy  
“Hey your girls coming home”  
“Yes chas my girl is coming home”  
She emphasises the word ‘my’  
Charity speaks to chas  
“She’s well happy that Debbie’s coming home”

Outside the prison

Tracy is waiting in the car  
She checks her outfit  
Then she sees Debbie being released  
Tracy steps out of the car  
Tracy walks half way  
Debbie walks the rest and drops her bag and practically runs to tracy  
They hug in the middle of the road

The woolpack

They drive to the woolpack  
Tracy looks over at debbie, and sees that she’s asleep  
Tracy speaks  
“Hey”  
Debbie doesn’t wake up  
Tracy shakes her gently and speaks again  
“Hey”  
Debbie wakes up  
She looks where they were  
“Did I sleep the whole way back”  
“Yeah, you did, so how does it feel”  
“Normal”  
“It’s a shame your dad isn’t here”  
Debbie nods  
“But, to make up for it, everyone else is here”  
Tracy points to the pub  
“In that pub, your mum, Vanessa, and your kids are in there”  
“Right, well let’s get in through the back, so I can drop my bag off”  
They get out of the car and head into the pub  
They head out to the front of the pub  
As they walk in, everybody speaks  
“Wooooh”  
Debbie sees Sarah holding Moses  
Jack is with Vanessa  
Oliver is with charity  
Debbie speaks  
“Wow, you shouldn’t have”  
Tracy speaks to debbie  
“Come on, let’s make it public”  
She’s referring to hand holding  
Debbie reaches for Tracy’s hand, and they move from behind the bar  
Charity hugs Debbie  
Charity speaks to Oliver  
“Hey, look, it’s mummy”  
Debbie speaks to charity  
“Wow, look how big he is”  
“Yeah, he’s a month old, we celebrated, Ive got it on video”  
Oliver reaches for debbie  
Charity speaks to her  
“I think he remembers you”  
Debbie takes Oliver  
“Hi mate, it’s your mummy, I’ve missed you”  
Vanessa comes towards Debbie  
“Hey, Tracy’s been telling stories every night to Oliver, about where you’ve been, and showing him photos, that’s why he remembers you”  
Debbie hugs Vanessa  
Vanessa didn’t expect it, but she hugs Debbie back  
When they pull away, Vanessa speaks to debbie  
“What was that for”  
“For looking after my girls and my boys”  
“It’s my pleasure”

Debbie is sat with chas, having a drink  
Cain comes in, and taps Debbie on the arm  
“Hey”  
“Dad”  
Cain goes to hug debbie, but she moves away  
“You didn’t come and see me in prison”  
“I’m sorry”  
“I don’t want to hear it, go away, I want to enjoy my homecoming party with my kids”  
Debbie downs her pint and goes to find Tracy  
Chas speaks to cain  
“Cain, I suggest you leave debbie alone”  
“But she’s my daughter”  
“Yeah and you got her sent to prison”  
Tracy speaks to Ross  
“Ross, you’d better not tell debbie”  
“Why, she’s my mate”  
“Please”  
Debbie bumps into Ross  
“Debbie you Okay”  
“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be ross”  
She heads out of the pub and heads to the car  
Cain heads off after her  
“Hey”  
Debbie turns round and punches cain  
“I’m sorry, I really am, I shouldn’t have gone near the kids”  
“Yeah you shouldn’t”  
“And I shouldn’t have gotten you sent to prison”  
Tracy comes out   
“Oi, Cain fuck off”  
Cain leaves, and Tracy goes up to debbie  
“Hey, I’ve got something to show you”  
Tracy takes debbie to the mill

At the mill

“Wow, this is amazing tracy, you’ve done so much, all of you have, and I’ve done nothing”  
Tracy speaks  
“It’s not really your fault is it”  
“So who beat seven shades out of joe then”  
Debbie looks at tracy  
“I need to start using my hands for something else, I’m sorry”  
“It’s okay, I love you”  
“I love you too trace, I need to tell you something, sit down”  
Debbie goes into detail about the abuse she had in prison  
Tracy speaks  
“Cowards, all of them”  
Debbie speaks  
“Then the next thing I know, I’m in her cell, I’m still trying to show that I’m not scared of her, but I am, the long story short, it’s hers, the cell, it’s Zoe's, and she was going on about where she died”  
Tracy goes up to comfort Debbie  
Tracy speaks to debbie  
“Is that Why you took the drugs, her”  
Debbie answers  
“A bit Yeah, a bit of her, a bit of Zoe”  
“Debbie, she’s gone”  
“Yeah but she’s not though tracy, she’s still up here”  
Debbie points at her head  
“What can I do”  
“Just stay with me, you and the kids”  
“Okay, we’ll stay”

At the woolpack

Charity speaks to Ross  
“Ross give faith a lift, I’m not having her ruining this party”  
“Right Okay”  
Ross turned to Oliver   
“Be a good boy”  
Ross turned to faith  
“Right, let’s get you home”  
Ross then turned to charity  
“Where am I taking her”  
Charity speaks   
“Take her to Eric’s”  
“Right Okay”  
Ross and faith left

Back at the mill

Tracy speaks to debbie  
“You could’ve told me all this was going on”  
“Not really, you said that I was doing spice because it was another way of self harming”  
“I was mad at you debbie”  
“I know”  
Tracy turns to face debbie  
“I’m sorry”  
Tracy walks to debbie  
And then speaks to debbie  
“Debbie, do you know the last thing my real mum said to me before she left”  
“No”  
“She said that you make me a better woman, and she was right, and you can’t do that if your not a good woman yourself, and you are, your so good”  
“Yeah, if I stop all this assault stuff, it’ll make me a saint won’t it, why do I do it”  
Tracy pulls Debbie into a hug  
“Because you’ve got some problems, we all have, but we’re gonna fix yours, whatever it takes Yeah”  
Debbie nods  
“We’re gonna get you Right, and then everything will be perfect”  
Debbie leans into Tracy

Back at the woolpack

Victoria was minding the bar because Oliver I asleep in charity’s arms  
Vanessa speaks to Victoria  
“How cute is that”  
She nods over to charity   
Victoria speaks  
“It is isn’t it, she’s definitely kept cain away”  
“Yeah”

Back at the woolpack

Debbie and Tracy bump into matty  
“Your back, your free, and you’ve got a house”  
“Yeah”  
Matty watches Debbie and Tracy go back to Tug ghyll


	27. Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie and Tracy go on a picnic

Tracy enters into Tug ghyll and sees Debbie at the table  
Debbie throws her phone down  
Tracy speaks to debbie  
“Hey what’s up”  
“That was Aaron, He’s stuck in Leeds”  
“Blimey, who’s going to get him”  
“I've sent my dad out to get him”  
“Why don’t we go out somewhere”  
“Where”  
“I dunno, a walk, we could throw caution to the wind and make a picnic of it”  
“A picnic? What about the kids”  
“I’ve already sorted that, my dad’s got Moses and jack, and Aaron said he’d look after oliver for a bit”  
“Alright fine, but if I even sniff a cucumber sandwich”  
Tracy interrupts her  
“You have my solemn promise, I might grab a blanket mind”  
Debbie looks at tracy   
“It might be damp”

At the shop

David talks to tracy and Debbie while putting the food into the bags  
“So, how’s Oliver”  
Debbie answers  
“Yeah, he’s good, he remembers me”  
“How”  
Tracy answers  
“I showed him pictures and videos and told him stories about Debbie while she was in prison”  
“I bet your happy to be out debbie”  
“Yeah I am”

On the field

Debbie was making herself a sandwich  
“No this is what real dingles eat”  
“That’s not eating, that’s force-feeding”  
“Chuck us a beer”  
“What the cheap lager you turned your nose up at, if you want it, you’ll have go and get it”  
“Really”  
“Yeah, go on”  
Tracy quickly grabs the beer  
“Just give it me”  
“Okay go on”  
Debbie goes to get it, but Tracy moves it away  
“Give it me, or I’ll make you eat my sandwich”  
“Okay, Okay, you win”  
Tracy passes Debbie the lager  
“Hey trace, we should’ve done this when we got engaged”  
“I’m sorry, is the pub too civilised for you”  
“It could of you know, made it more interesting”  
“Am I that boring”  
“Well I’ve had better”  
“Well I haven’t”  
They kiss  
Tracy speaks  
“You know, I’m really proud of you doing this counselling tomorrow”  
“Look, I don’t really want to talk about that now tracy”  
“Okay well, what do you want to do”  
“It’s your picnic Tracy, you decide”  
“We could always have another go at our engagement night”  
“You want to go back now”  
“Who said anything about going back, or is that something else you don’t do outside”  
Debbie gets up  
“I didn’t mean out here”  
“No who’s mesh”  
Debbie signals Tracy to the hut

At the woolpack

Charity has Oliver In one hand, and ross’ pint in the other  
Ross speaks to charity  
“Hey Charity, why’ve you got Oliver”  
“Tracy’s taken debbie on a picnic”  
“A picnic, didn’t know debbie liked them”  
“Yeah well now she does”  
Oliver accidentally hits his hand into ross’ pint, getting some of it on him  
“Ross I’m so sorry”  
“It’s okay”  
Chas hands him a cloth  
“Here you go, don’t be so hard on charity, her daughter has only just gotten out of prison”  
“Okay”  
Charity speaks to chas  
“Chas can you do me a favour, take him,, I need to change my top”  
“Why”  
“Coz he’s been sick on me”  
“Right Okay”  
Charity gives Oliver to chas  
“Hello sweetheart”  
Ross speaks  
“He’s pretty cute”  
“Yeah, he’s got the dingle genes though”

Outside the cafe

Debbie speaks to tracy  
“I reckon i could get used to this you know, the country squire look”  
They had swapped clothes, Debbie has Tracy’s t-shirt on and Tracy’s wearing Debbie’s leather jacket  
“What are you on about, country squire, and give it back anyway, you’ve had your fun”  
“No, you should be grateful, you actually look, almost quite fit in that”  
“What because I look like you, I’m debbie dingle, I don’t drink cheap lager and I don’t have sex outdoors”  
Ross comes out of the cafe  
“Thanks for the top off, I’ll bare that in mind”  
Debbie speaks  
“Funny, and why aren’t you at the garage”  
“Lunch break”  
“Right, Fine I’ll let you off, this once, no go on, go before I change my mind”  
Ross goes, but not before having a word with Tracy  
“You tell her, or I will”

Back at Tug ghyll

Charity is talking  
“I can’t believe I’m such an idiot, I shouldn’t have left Oliver with moira”  
Debbie speaks  
“Oliver was gonna find out who his granddad was sooner or later anyway”  
“Yeah, But not from me, Adam’s gonna kill me”  
“Why Adam though”  
“Because Adam is Debbie’s stepbrother, and the whole reason, Oliver always sees Adam, is so then he doesn’t see cain”

At Tug ghyll

Debbie makes Charity a coffee  
“I can’t believe, Adam has managed to keep Oliver away from your dad while you were inside, which was for about a month, but as soon as I look after him for one day, Oliver sees Cain”  
“Look mum, mistakes happen, how were you supposed to know that moira was gonna take Oliver to cain, it’s like you said, you thought she was taking him to see Adam”  
“Yeah, plus, matty has been acting weird lately”  
“How”  
“I dunno, but I don’t think that this is the first time cain has seen Oliver, I reckon, Cain has seen him more than once”

At the woolpack

Vanessa had Oliver, while serving Aaron  
Tracy was on the phone to Adam  
“Ross, can you meet me at the mill at quarter past twelve”  
“Why”  
“Because I need you to babysit jack and Moses, I’m going with Debbie to her counselling session”  
Debbie comes out of the back room  
Aaron talks to Vanessa  
“ how come you’ve got him”  
“Debbie’s going to her counselling session, and Tracy’s going with her”  
“Oh, well I hope it goes well for her”  
Then Victoria walks in  
“Excuse me, your late”  
“I’m sorry”  
“Take him, I need to make him a bottle, and watch out, coz he’s kicking off”  
Vanessa hands an upset Oliver to vic  
“Aaron, take him, I need to help marlon”  
Victoria gives Ollie to Aaron  
Aaron starts to talk to Ollie  
Debbie goes over to tracy  
“Right are you ready to go”  
“Yep”  
“Hey debs, it’s not an interrogation, if you don’t like it, you don’t have to go back, but you do have to try it”  
Adam comes in to find Aaron holding Ollie  
“Why’ve you got Ollie”  
“Coz marlon needed Victoria’s help in the kitchen, and Vanessa needs her hands free, so I said I’d take him”  
“Right Okay, you want a pint”  
“Yeah go on then”

At the woolpack

Debbie and Tracy return after Debbie’s counselling  
Debbie goes into the back room  
Vanessa speaks to tracy  
“So how did it go”  
“Okay, Yeah”  
Debbie comes back through with Johnny, and sits down next to Adam  
“Hey debs”  
“Hey, how’s Ollie been”  
“A little angel, he always is for his uncle Adam”  
Debbie talks to Johnny  
“You want a chip”  
He shakes his head  
“Cheeky”  
“Actually Adam, could you have him a bit longer, I’m gonna go and as how the garage is running”  
“Okay”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	28. self harm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracy finds out that Debbie is self harming again

They leave the mill  
Tracy speaks first  
“Hey bob’s back isn’t he, so we might get what we order”  
“Look, we don’t need to go for breakfast”  
“I know, but, I wanted to treat my beautiful fiancé, and my kids”  
Tracy kisses Debbie  
They set off walking, Tracy pushing the pram   
Debbie has jack’s hand, and Moses has Sarah’s  
Debbie speaks to tracy  
“I love it when you refer jack, Moses and Sarah as your own”  
“Well, they are, we’re a family, come on, breakfast is on me”  
Tracy taps Debbie’s stomach, and she flinches  
“You Okay”  
“Yep”  
“Really, i need to get to the garage, we snowed under”  
Debbie walks off to the garage

At David’s shop

Jack runs up to Adam  
“Uncle Adam”  
Adam picks jack up  
“Hey mate, what have I said about running off”  
“Not to”  
“Exactly”  
Tracy speaks to Adam  
“Can you watch jack and Moses for me, I wouldn’t ask if I weren’t desperate”  
“Yeah, Okay, is everything okay”  
“Yeah, I just need to get Oliver down for a nap”  
“Right, come on kids, let’s go find auntie vic”

At the garage

Aaron sees Tracy heading up with Oliver  
Tracy speaks to Aaron  
“I thought you were snowed under, Debbie couldn’t wait to get to work this morning, I know when she’s stressed out”  
Cain overhears  
Aaron speaks to tracy  
“Yeah, she didn’t seem to happy yesterday”  
Tracy heads off to the vets

At the vets

Tracy enters  
Rhona speaks  
“Tracy What are you doing here”  
“Have you seen debbie, she’s not at the garage”  
“No I haven’t”  
“Right Okay”  
Tracy sees Cain as she leaves the vets  
“Hey, What’s up with our debs”  
“Like you care”  
Tracy moves past him and heads to the mill

At the mill

Tracy finds Debbie at the mill, getting some lunch  
Tracy speaks  
“Obviously worked up an appetite”  
“It’s lunch”  
“You know you can tell me anything, don’t you debs”  
“Where did that come from”  
“You weren’t at the garage, I wasn’t checking up on you or anything”  
“I had to pop out for a bit”  
“Well I saw Adam in the shop earlier”  
“So”  
“So, he pretty much made out like I should be worried about you, and right now, I really am”  
Debbie scoffs  
“We’ll you don’t need to be”  
“If this is about the money”  
“Tracy it’s not about the money, just leave it”  
“The kids then, is that it”  
“No, Alright look, I was gonna do something stupid, I went and sorted out some gear”  
“Drugs”  
“I didn’t take any, I just didn’t know what was going on inside my head, and, don’t make a big deal out of it”  
Debbie starts to walks away, but Tracy grabs her stomach  
Tracy speaks  
“No don’t just walk away”  
Debbie pulls back and grunts in pain  
“What, What did i do”  
“Nothing”  
“Show me your stomach”  
“No”  
“Debbie, show me your stomach, and don’t make me ask again”  
Tracy grabs Debbie’s top  
“Get off me”  
She lifts the top up, to reveal scratches and scars  
Tracy speaks  
“How long”  
“Don’t know”  
“Days, weeks”  
“It doesn’t matter”  
“It matters to me, how long”  
“Weeks, there you happy”  
“So when your dad came back”  
“I don’t want to talk about it”  
“And I If was me cutting myself to pieces, would you want to talk about it then, I don’t have the problem do I, I am the problem”  
“Get off my back tracy, I don’t know why I do it, I just, I just do it”  
“I thought you were over it”  
“How can I be over it, and yes alright, all roads, they lead back to you”  
“Your not going anywhere, Alright, what needs to be said, it gets said now”  
Debbie sits down  
“Your self harming again, do you not think I should be worried”  
“I think you need to be worried about the kids right now and not worried about me”  
“Right, finally we get there”  
Debbie gets up, holding her ribs  
“Do you think I want this ey”  
“No debbie”  
“Do you think I’m doing this for attention”  
“I just said no”  
“I can’t think straight Tracy”  
“Well then talk to me debbie, please”  
“Why, Where’s talking getting us Tracy, all we’re doing is going round and round in circles, I’m sick of talking and this”  
Debbie moves the pictures of her and Sarah out of the way, to get to their wedding photo  
“This is a joke”  
“Debbie, don’t say that”  
“Why, that’s what we are, Tracy, a joke, everyone saw this coming, fucking hell, I saw this coming”  
Debbie smashes the photo  
“What are you doing!”  
Debbie points to the broken picture  
“That is us, it’s us smashed to bits, and you did that, you”  
Tracy picks up a shard of glass  
“Cut me”  
“What”  
“Go on”  
“Put it down”  
“Do it, Zoe, the last time you cut yourself was because of her, and now your doing it because of me”  
“So you think you deserve payback”  
“Well, you want to punish me for what I’ve done, so do it, do it properly”  
Debbie takes the glass shard, and drops it onto the floor  
“I’m done tracy”  
Debbie sits down  
“Debbie, we can make it through this, me and you, We’ll get through this”  
“No, all this time, you, and my dad, I hate”  
“Listen, I hate myself for what I did, but you have to try and let me fix what I’ve done debbie, I love you and the kids”  
“Do you know what I thought about the other night tracy, how would I feel, if my dad died, and how would I feel, about Ross now, knowing that you kissed him, and you don’t even want to know the answer to that, do you still love me now”  
“Yeah, cause I know that’s not you”  
“No, it’s not, but it’s what I’m turning into”  
“You know I wanted Ross to forget about it”  
“Yeah but he didn’t did he, and now, I regret trying to forgive you, coz, why should I”  
“Let’s move away, me you and the kids, you’ll never have to see Ross again”  
“Just get out of my sight”  
Tracy leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yo enjoyed


	29. Debbie vs tracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie and Tracy fight

Debbie reaches int the back of the car for a wrench and storms out of Adam’s car  
Adam gets out of the car  
“Debbie”  
Debbie runs up to Tracy  
“Debbie, What are you doing, you don’t want this Alright, don’t be stupid, I’m not letting you do this”  
Adam grabs Debbie  
“Get off”  
Debbie throws Adam onto the ground  
Tracy speaks  
“Hey”  
Debbie throws the wrench at tracy, but it hits the car instead  
“Have you lost your mind, what’s the matter with you, you could’ve killed me with that”  
Aaron steps out of the garage  
Debbie tackles Tracy  
Adam gets up  
Vanessa sees what’s going on  
Debbie throws them both onto the floor and punches Tracy  
Pete runs up  
Adam gets Debbie off of Tracy  
Then Aaron speaks up  
“Ey, I’ve been looking for that wrench”  
Pete speaks  
“Right, leave it Aaron”  
Aaron speaks  
“Do you reckon that’s gonna make debbie behave now”  
Adam speaks  
“Yeah, Yeah She’s good”  
Vanessa comes down   
“Tracy”  
Tracy turns to debbie  
“Are you gonna tell me what’s going on or what”  
Debbie shows her the ticket  
“This, you were planning to leave the kids here, apart from Oliver”  
Debbie throws the ticket at tracy then walks into the pub  
Tracy follows her  
“Debbie, you could’ve killed me”  
Faith speaks  
“What’s she done now”  
Charity comes from the back of the pub  
“Right, Tracy, Debbie back through here now!”  
They go through the back, Charity follow them  
Charity speaks to debbie first  
“What the fuck do you think your playing at, throwing wrenches, that could’ve hit jack or Oliver”  
Then charity speaks to tracy  
“And what the fuck do you think your doing, trying to leave all the kids but Oliver here, I thought it was a family holiday”  
Debbie speaks  
“Mum, we’re not one of them now”  
Debbie storms off out of the pub  
Tracy takes Oliver, jack, Moses and Sarah, and move in with Vanessa  
Tracy speaks to debbie  
“You can see them, once you’ve sorted you head out”  
Then she leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	30. The gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie boxes ellie

Debbie, Charity, Vanessa, Tracy and Adam leave the mill  
“Look, Adam, I’m going for a workout, end of”  
“If you go down there, looking for payback, it’s gonna be the end of ya”  
“I’m going down for a work out”  
Debbie turns to them all  
“What are you lot doing here anyway”  
Charity speaks  
“Because Adam said you were gonna do something stupid”  
“Right, So Ellie batters my brother, and you all expect me to do nothing”  
Adam speaks  
“Let’s just call the police”  
“No I told you, I need to sort this out myself”

At the gym

Debbie sees Ellie on the punching bag  
She goes up behind her and grabs her, and pins her against the wall  
Ellie speaks  
“Alright tiger, come for a catch-up”  
“You think your big, going after my family do you ey”  
“You want your turn Do ya princess”  
“You think this is funny”  
Ellie throws Debbie into the punching bag  
“Come on then, let’s have it”  
“Aww sweetheart, when I’m done with you, you’ll be eating out of a tube”  
“Yeah”  
Debbie goes to hit Ellie, when Tracy speaks  
“Debbie, no”  
Tracy pulls Debbie aside to speak to her  
“After what she did to you in prison, and after what she’s done to Adam, I want her messed just as much as you do”  
“No Tracy, I want her dead”  
“Yeah but that’s not the way it’s gonna go is it, some fights just can’t be won, that’s just the way it is”  
“Do you really your opinion matters to me”  
“No, and I probably shouldn’t have come, but I’m never gonna stop caring about you”  
Ellie speaks to Adam  
“How was A and E, did you get a lollipop for being s good boy”  
Sam speaks up  
“Why would be, He’s not a kid”  
Ellie laughs  
“Who’s this, the village idiot”  
Adam speaks  
“Your gonna get it you know that, coz debbie will knock you into next week”  
Victoria speaks to Adam  
“Adam don’t”  
Ellie speaks   
“Yeah Adam, don't, when you get bored of girls, come back to me”  
Adam speaks up, pointing at Victoria   
“She’s twice the woman you’ll ever be”  
Ellie shouts over at debbie and Tracy  
“Hey tag team, who’s up first”  
Frank speaks up  
“You’ve got a mouth on you haven’t you”  
“Yeah granddad, I do, but believe me, I can back it all up”  
Frank moves closer  
Vanessa speaks   
“Dad, no”  
Frank speaks   
“If I was a few years younger”  
Ellie interrupts him  
“No, if you were a few years younger, you’d still be an old man in a cap, so shut up, before I shut you up”  
Debbie speaks  
“Hey, why don’t you try shutting me up then”  
“Get back in your box you puff”  
Tracy speaks   
“Debbie”  
Adam speaks  
“Come on debs, let’s go”  
Victoria speaks  
“She’s a pathetic, brain dead dickhead, she’s not worth any of this”  
Ellie speaks to debbie  
“If you really want a shot at me, you want to teach me a lesson, let’s sort it, let’s make it official”  
“What”  
“Me and you, in a ring, gloves on, referee, the works, just give me the word, and I’ll get it on”  
“You want to make it official so don’t get sent down Yeah”  
Adam speaks up  
“You don’t think she’s that daft do you”  
Debbie speaks  
“What are you doing tomorrow”

Back at the woolpack

Adam, Charity and Debbie are sat at a table  
Charity speaks  
“You’ve nothing to prove”  
“Mum, if I back down, then she wins”  
“Well chances are, she’ll win in the ring too, you need to train”  
“It’s fine, mum, I’ll just train with Adam”  
“Right, You’ve got one day Okay, make it count”  
Adam speaks   
“Yeah, just hit the bag and not my face”  
Debbie and Adam leave  
Tracy is having a pint, Vanessa’s with her

At the gym

Tracy goes to meet Ellie  
Ellie talks to tracy  
“You just can’t keep away Can you, so what, you’ve come for a beating to have you, nice one, I’ll never get bored of this”  
Tracy speaks  
“I’ve come to make you an offer”  
“You know, the two of you must take a nice picture of the both of you before the fight, coz when I’m done, you won’t recognise her”  
Tracy speaks up  
“There’s not gonna be a fight, coz I’m gonna pay you, to call it off”  
“The question is, how much is lover girl’s face worth to you”  
“I told you, she’s not my girlfriend”  
“Oh yeah, she’s an ex, I’m surprised you don’t want me to beat her up even more”  
“Two grand”  
“Two grand? Your two grand still puts her in an ambulance, but five grand, five grand keeps her safe and sound”  
“Five grand?”  
“And, You’ve got to hand it over with a smile on your face, coz this is me doing you and your sister, a big favour”  
“Yeah well, that’s not gonna happen”  
“Go and get the money”  
“And the fight is cancelled”  
“Everyone’s a winner”

In the barn

Debbie is punching the punching bag, Charity is holding it  
Vanessa and Adam are watching  
Adam speaks  
“Yeah, faster punches, more combination, faster jab”  
Charity speaks  
“Easy, What’s the bag ever done to you”  
Aaron speaks  
“That’s It debbie, nice one, go on, hit it”  
As Debbie is punching, she speaks  
“Anymore tips”  
She stops hitting the bag  
Charity speaks  
“Well yeah, if you go down, stay down”  
“What, why”  
“Well it’s simple, you know the saying, it’s not the size of the dog in the fight, it’s the size of the fight in the dog, but a good big dog, will always be a good little dog”  
“Well thanks for the support”  
Charity speaks again  
“Sometimes Debbie, if you look into a woman’s eyes, you can see the anger, now this nutcase, she wants to do you serious damage”  
“Right, that’s why I’m training”  
Debbie starts to hit the bag again

At the gym

Tracy comes back with the money  
She sees Ellie leaving the gym  
“So, you got the money”  
“Yeah”  
Tracy hands the money over  
Ellie takes it and dumps her bag on the floor  
“I’m guessing I don’t have to count it”  
“No you don’t, it’s all there”  
“Yeah, well the fight is still on, you can’t throw money at me, it’s my decision whether the fights on or not”

The next day

Debbie arrives at the gym, with charity, Vanessa,Tracy,Adam,And Victoria  
She sees Ellie getting her gloves on ready  
Adam speaks to charity  
“This fight is well rigged, Debbie’s gonna get battered”  
“Well she wants to do it”  
Adam speaks again  
“Charity, she doesn’t stand a chance in their”  
“Yeah well, all I care about is getting Debbie through this in one piece”  
Then Debbie comes back from getting changed  
Ellie speaks  
“Oh you made it then, you didn’t send lover girl to try and pay me off again”  
Debbie turns to tracy  
“Seriously”  
Ellis speaks to debbie  
“Just do you know, it makes me hate you even more, and I didn’t think that was possible”  
Debbie turns and speaks to tracy  
“Please tell me you didn’t”  
“I thought I could make her cancel the fight, but she took the money and said that the fight was still on”  
“How many times tracy, stay out of my life”  
Ellie laughs, then speaks  
“Oh come on girls, kiss and make up Yeah”  
Debbie turns to Ellie  
“Shut the fuck up”  
Ellie laughs  
Debbie turns to the group  
“Right come on, let’s do this”  
Adam speaks   
“Debbie”  
“Adam I don’t care Right, this ends now, if you don’t like it, you know what you can do”  
Victoria speaks to Vanessa  
“Hey, I wouldn’t get you hopes up, backing down from a fight, doesn’t exactly happen with Debbie”  
Charity is helping Debbie get her gloves sorted  
Adam speaks to debbie  
“Do what you have to do to survive in their Alright, coz the ref is obviously on Ellie’s side”  
Debbie speaks to tracy  
“Debbie, you can still walk away  
“I’m doing this wether you like it or not”  
Once she’s finished, charity speaks to debbie  
“What are you waiting for, get in their and make her suffer”  
Tracy speaks  
“I don’t believe this”  
Charity speaks again  
“Do what you have to do, we’re right behind you”  
Ellie speaks  
“Are we doin this, or are you gonna continue flirting with that grubby dude”  
Charity puts the mouth guard into Debbie’s mouth  
Debbie steps into the ring  
They start fighting  
Vanessa speaks  
“What’s she waiting for”  
Adam speaks  
“Hit her debs, hit her”  
Charity speaks  
“Give her chance, she’ll get there”  
Ellie speaks through her mouth guard  
“Come on fight me”  
Debbie spits out her mouth guard  
Debbie speaks  
“So that’s what you Want, your not even worth it”  
Ellie pushes Debbie  
Debbie speaks again  
You see that’s all you can do innit ey, intimidate people, come on, if it makes you feel better, I’m stood here, I’m not going anywhere, but have a look in your corner Ellie, who’s in there who gives a toss about you Hey, makes you don’t have to bully to be here, your husband, your kids, where are they ey, well I’ll tell you where they are, they’ve left you haven’t they, they’ve all left you”  
Ellie speaks  
“You don’t know anything about me”  
“I know your a looser, that’s why people run a mile innit it, coz all you do is hurt people, look at you, you find a weak spot and then you push and push and push until they break, so come on then, what happened to you since your som messed up ey, did daddy not understand you”  
Ellie goes to punch Debbie, but she misses because debbie ducks the punch  
Debbie speaks again  
“Whoo, That got you didn’t ey, truth hurts dunnit, so do something about it, stop pushing people away, and you’ll eventually have people who care about you”  
Ellie punches Debbie in the stomach  
Adam speaks to debbie  
“Debbie, What are you doing, get your guard up”  
Debbie groans in pain as she gets up  
She leans on the side of the ring, to keep herself stood up  
Debbie speaks  
“That’s the real Ellie innit, the Ellie that everybody hates,Do you What mate, I don’t hate you mate, I just pity you”  
Ellie speaks to debbie  
“And where do you think your going”  
Debbie speaks again  
“It’s over mate we’re done”  
Ellie speaks again  
“Get back in here, NOW”  
Debbie gets out of the barriers, and charity helps her down  
They head off home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy


	31. Ellie vs debbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie comes after debbie

Tracy heads into the woolpack  
Chas speaks to her  
“So, how did it go, did Debbie go through with the fight”  
“Well she stood there, faced Ellie, and walked away”  
“What Seriously, Why didn’t you text me , coz I’ve been worried sick here”  
“Yeah well don’t be, I don’t think Ellie is gonna be coming back, after what debbie said”

Back at the mill

Charity, Vanessa, Adam and Debbie are all celebrating  
Charity speaks as she hands debbie a can  
“The look on Ellie’s face when you talked to her like that debs, I thought he was gonna burst into tears, it must’ve felt good”  
Debbie replies, while taking the can  
“Yeah, I guess”  
“Hey debs, I’m proud of you though, could’ve got messy that, you did me proud”  
“Well that’s something you don’t hear everyday”  
There’s a knock at the door  
Adam looks out the window  
“Oh man, I don’t believe it, it’s Ellie, she’s wasted”  
They hear Ellie shout  
“Get out here and finish what you started you coward”  
Adam speaks  
“That’s it, now I’m calling the police”  
Debbie gets up and speaks to Adam  
“No no, leave it, leave it”  
Adam speaks  
“What”  
“I can handle her”  
Charity speaks  
“Look at her Debbie, she’s off her face”  
They hear Ellie shout again  
“Are you listening, Nancy girl”  
Debbie sighs and puts her can down  
Vanessa speaks  
“Hey What are you doing”  
“What do you think I’m doing, I’m letting her in”  
Debbie and charity go to the door  
When Ellie gets through the door, she starts talking, Charity is blocking Ellie from getting to debbie  
Ellie speaks  
“No one walks away from me”  
Charity speaks  
“Ellie go home, look at you, you can’t even see straight, your a mess”  
Ellie speaks to debbie  
“Are you gonna hide behind her all night, or are you gonna be a woman”  
Debbie scoffs  
“What like you, nah your alright, jog on”  
Charity speaks  
“Yeah you heard her”  
Ellie laughs, then speaks to debbie  
“Oh no wonder Zoe hated you”  
Charity goes for Ellie, while asking a question  
“What did you say”  
Ellie talks to charity, while pushing her back  
“Oh come on then charity”  
Vanessa holds charity back  
Debbie speaks to charity  
“Mum just leave it it’s fine, you go, all of you, go on”  
Charity speaks  
“Yeah like that’s gonna happen”  
“Mum, this is between me and her, it’s fine, go on, follow Adam and Vanessa, tell Johnny and Noah that I’m alright”  
Ellie speaks to charity  
“Buh bye, buh bye”  
Ellie laughs as charity leaves  
Ellie speaks  
“Oh now we’re talking,ey”  
Ellie shura the door  
“We can settle this once and for all”  
Debbie turns round to face Ellie  
“What was that about Zoe”  
“Oh what, pushed some buttons did it”  
Debbie pins Ellie against a wall  
Ellie speaks  
“Oh yeah, go on then ey, What are you waiting for”  
Debbie throws Ellie onto the ground  
Debbie speaks to Ellie  
“Do you have any idea what I could do to you right now”  
Ellie replies  
“Ooh What, kiss me, Yeah you’d like that wouldn’t you”  
“Or I could just give you the kicking you deserve, it’s not like there’s anyone here to witness it is there”  
Ellie talks  
“Yeah, you sound like my mam, I bet you don’t hit as hard though”  
Ellie sits down on the couch  
“So what are you waiting for, go on do it”  
“Would I give you the satisfaction, nah, I don’t think so”  
“I always knew you were a chicken”  
Debbie scoffs  
“You can say whatever you want about me ellie, you can’t bully me anymore, i mean look at you”  
“Who are you to judge me”  
Debbie laughs, then speaks  
“You do what you like, carry on being an idiot for all I care, as long as me or my family never have to see your face again”  
Debbie grabs Ellie  
“We’re done”  
“Get your hands off me”  
“Yeah with pleasure Ellie”  
Debbie throws her out of the mill  
“And this time, stay out for good Yeah”

Back at Tug ghyll

Charity is trying to calm Oliver down  
Charity speaks to Vanessa  
“I don’t understand why Tracy’s got Sarah, jack and Moses, I mean, I’m their legal guardian, they should be with me, I never gave tracy permission to look after them”  
“That’s why she’s moved in here, so then you can keep an eye on them”  
“I’m proud of debbie today, she finally stood up to her, that’s my girl”  
“Yep, she definitely did good today”  
“Ness I’m going out”  
Charity leaves

At the mill

Charity sees Ellie approaching, she’s about to throw to throw the whiskey bottle through the window  
Charity speaks up  
“I wouldn’t if I were you, or do you fancy your chances with an old has been”  
Charity punches Ellie right in the nose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	32. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie finds a beaten and bruised Ellie, and decides to bring her back to the mill

Debbie is running through the village, when she spots Ellie, battered and bruised at the cemetery   
Debbie speaks   
“Ellie, What’s happened”  
“As if you didn’t know”  
Debbie goes to help Ellie up, but she shrugs her off  
“Get off me, don’t need your help”  
“What you think i did this”  
“No”  
Ellie grunts in pain  
“You just got charity to do your dirty work”  
Debbie speaks  
“Come on”  
“I said get off”  
Ellie grunts in pain  
She speaks again  
“Someone’s gonna suffer for this”  
Debbie speaks  
“Yeah and right now it looks like it’s you, stop being a muppet, you can come back to mine, I’ll call you a cab from there, I’ve got a mate, I’m sure he’ll do it, if I pay him, come on”  
Debbie helps Ellie walk back to the mill

At the mill

Debbie sits Ellie down, then gets her some frozen peas  
She passes them to Ellie  
“Here you go, That should sort your face out”  
Debbie sits on the couch  
Ellie speaks  
“Yeah well don’t think this changes anything”  
She puts the peas to her face  
“Your Charity has just made thing’s worse”  
Debbie speaks  
“Are you sure it was her”  
“Course I’m sure”  
“You didn’t goad her into it, you were looking for a fight, I’d say you got what you wanted”  
“Yeah well guess what, I’m still looking”  
“You don’t give up You do you, any excuse to get in my face, Well tough, I’m not risking what I’ve got for a lowlife like you”  
Ellie looks around, then speaks to debbie  
“Risking What, this, few poxy pictures on walls, and what’s that”  
Ellie nods over to Sarah’s trophy, then at the model motorbike, Ellie then speaks   
“You think that means you can judge me”  
Debbie speaks  
“Nah, it’s just stuff, it means nothing, I’m talking about the people i really care about, like my kids, I’ve put them through hell and risked everything by getting myself banged up, I’m not going back there, not for you, not for anyone”  
“Yeah, But Debbie, I know the real you, don’t I, underneath all this, you’re just a druggie, who wants more spice”  
Debbie shakes her head  
“Your wrong, you did that to me, you had me so scared, I had no way out”  
“I just gave you what you wanted debbie”  
“No, you tried to break me, you tortured me, and you enjoyed every single second of it, so, what, it made you feel big did it, having some power over me, making me beg, well guess what, not anymore, I don’t think I’m better than you Ellie, I know I am”

Outside the mill

Pete had already arrived to take Ellie home, Debbie had already payed him  
They walk out of the mill  
Debbie speaks first   
“Your not gonna do anything stupid I hope, like try and find my mum”  
“What’s it to you, unless your gonna try and stop me”  
Debbie laughs, then speaks  
“I’ve already told you Ellie, no fighting here, do us all a favour”  
“You know the whole I’m not scared of you thing, it works both ways”  
Debbie scoffs  
Debbie speaks  
“I know you don’t wanna hear this but, I’ve been Where you are now, eaten away by anger and bitterness and wanting to lash out”  
Ellie interrupts   
“You don’t know anything about me”  
Debbie speaks again  
No, but I do know that It was my family that helped me through it all, I changed because of them, because I realised that I actually had something to loose, you should do the same, What’s done is done, forget the past, go see your son, remind yourself of what’s really important, and who knows, maybe it’s not too late”  
Ellie scoffs, then speaks   
“And then what, ey, find Jesus”  
Debbie sighs  
Ellie continues to talk  
“Turn my life around”  
Debbie shrugs her shoulders, then speaks to Ellie  
“You could be the person he looks up to, instead of the one that lets him down all the time”  
Ellie smiles a bit   
“And believe me, it’ll make all the difference”  
Ellie nods, then speaks  
“What I said yesterday, about Zoe”  
Debbie sighs, then speaks  
“Go on, what about it”  
Ellie speaks   
“For What it’s worth, she, she hated herself for what she did to you”  
Debbie speaks  
“Yeah well erm, guess that makes two of us, I would say have a nice life, but something’s telling me your not going to”  
“Yeah, But I’m not the one who has to live round here though am I, it’s boring”  
Debbie laughs  
Ellie gets into the taxi  
Debbie watches as the taxi leaves the mill

At the garage

Debbie walks up to find her mum having a break from working on a car  
Debbie speaks to her  
“Just do you know, I can fight my own battles”  
Charity replies   
“Yeah, I noticed, what do you want, a medal”  
Debbie laughs  
Debbie shakes her head  
“It’s a pity you couldn’t take your own advice though innit, instead, I had to find Ellie beaten up in the graveyard, and don’t tell me that wasn’t you”  
“Ahh, that”  
“yeah that, I’d sorted pit mum, you didn’t have to do that”  
“I didn’t, Well not for you anyway”  
Debbie laughs  
Debbie speaks  
“Right, well remember, I’m debbie flippin dingle, I can sort anything”  
As Debbie is walking away from the garage, she bumps into Tracy  
“Listen debbie, I hope Ellie wasn’t giving you grief about yesterday”  
“Why, What are you gonna do, try and pay her off again”  
“Huh Yeah well, guess I deserve that”  
“Yeah, and more besides”  
“Stay out of your life, Yeah point taken, for the record, I never doubted you”  
“Five grand said you did”  
“Look I’m Er gonna get a drink, if you fancy it”  
“Sure you can afford it”  
Debbie heads into the pub with Tracy 

At the mill

Tracy is walking down, towards the mill  
Inside, Debbie is getting a can out of the fridge  
Tracy knocks on the door  
Debbie sighs from the inside  
Debbie puts the beer down, and answers the door  
She finds Tracy at the door  
Debbie let’s her in, while speaking to her  
“What’s up”  
“You really need to work on that whole welcoming thing, it might put people off”  
Tracy shuts the door, Debbie scoffs  
Debbie speaks to tracy as she opens the beer can  
“Obviously not, I thought you were busy comforting ross”  
“Yeah, about that, James hasn’t been to well lately”  
“Yeah, I know, I’ve heard, I hope you’ve let ross See the kids, I bet you’ll make the most of that”  
“You know there’s nothing going on between me and Ross, I’m just trying to do right by Sarah, jack and Moses”  
“Yeah, course you are”  
“Seriously, the last thing I want is to get involved with Ross”  
“Yeah, your just doing it out the goodness of your own heart”  
“Whether I like it or not, Ross is the father to three of your kids, and if I don’t let them see him, Pete will be onto me”  
“What are you doing here tracy, do you what, just get out, I don’t want to hear it”  
Tracy leaves the mill

Outside the cafe

Debbie is going for a run  
When she sees Tracy   
Tracy speaks to her  
“I thought you’d be taking the day off, it’s not like you’ve got anything to train for”  
“Your joking aren’t you, my Mum's still giving me plenty to do, I’m working on my punches”  
“What your going to the gym”  
“Yeah”  
“What about Ellie”  
“What about her, look tracy just focus on you own life, and I’ll focus on mine”  
Tracy still wants debbie, and deep down, Debbie still wants tracy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	33. Not Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie doesn’t forgive Tracy for kissing ross

At the mill

Adam is coming down to help them properly move in  
Adam walks up the path with a present for the ladies  
“Hey how come the party is off”  
“Tracy didn’t fancy it, i think she’s planning a surprise”  
“Hey, here you go, a present for your new home”  
Debbie takes it and has a look  
“Oh champagne, thanks bro”  
Then Tracy speaks  
“Hey Adam, coming in for a drink”  
Adam had fallen out with matty  
“Is my idiot brother in there”  
Matty was helping out   
Debbie speaks  
“Matty's giving us a hand yeah, look Adam,I can’t exactly say no can I, He’s also my stepbrother”  
“Well that’s my lunch break over, I’m going back to the scrapyard, happy new house and all that, see ya”  
Tracy speaks  
“Look maybe Adam might give matty another chance”  
“Yeah or cut him out of his life”  
When they get inside matty speaks  
“Welcome home ladies”  
“Thanks”  
“So come on, how does it feel”  
“Well, it’s better than the garage office, I found your sleeping bag, why don’t you just stay here, we have room”  
“No it’s alright, I just need time away from Adam”  
“Well he is my brother too, I can’t keep him away”  
“I know”  
Matty leaves  
Tracy and Debbie head upstairs

Once they get upstairs they’re kissing, until tracy needs to tell debbie something  
“Debs I’m sorry for kissing Ross”  
“Oh so you can finally admit it”  
“I’m sorry, I meant my vows, everything I promised you”  
“No you didn’t, coz if you meant them, you wouldn’t of slept with Ross”  
“Look your mum told me not to tell you”  
“My mum knew, I’m never gonna forgive you so just get out”  
Tracy leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	34. The gay bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity and Vanessa take debbie to a gay bar

Debbie comes out of Jacobs fold, looking at her phone  
Charity, Adam, Kerry, Vanessa, Victoria And priya was waiting for debbie  
Charity speaks  
“Surprise”  
Then Kerry speaks   
“We’re all coming out on the razz with you, we’re gonna help you get back in the saddle”  
Then Adam speaks  
“We might of had a conversation in the pub about you needing some more moral support and your mother was the one who suggested to take you to a gay bar in hotten”  
They get into the taxi 

When they get to the club, charity buys shots  
She passes two to Debbie   
“Right, get them down your neck”  
Debbie downed the shots then Adam spoke  
“Right, we’re gonna play a drinking game, Debbie might recognise this one, never have I ever”  
Then Kerry speaks   
“I’ll go first, never have I ever had a quickie at my place of work”  
Debbie, Charity, Vanessa, and Adam all take a shot  
Kerry speaks to debbie  
“What that filthy garage, you mucky mare”  
Debbie speaks   
“I’m sorry, but I’m not saying nothing”  
Then charity speaks to Debbie  
“So come on, while your still sober enough to see, what do you make of the talent in here”  
“It’s alright I suppose”  
Adam speaks  
“Shall we get sharking, I’ll be your wingman if you want”  
“I think I can manage on my own thanks”  
“We’ll go on then”  
Debbie speaks  
“I’ve never cheated on anyone”  
Debbie, Charity and Kerry down a shot

At the woolpack

Tracy asks chas  
“Where’s Vanessa”  
“Her, Charity, Adam, Kerry, Victoria, And priya have taken debbie to the gay bar in hotten”  
“Debbie hates gay bars”  
“Yeah, But she loves women quite a lot though, and she told me about valentines by the way”  
“Right”  
“What were you doing, messing with her head like that, do you know how hard it was for her, to let you go”  
“Yeah of course I do, and she still sees the kids”  
“But you casually tried kissing her”  
“Well it wasn’t like that”  
“Okay then, how was it”  
“I still care about her chas alright, I’ve had her son for fuck sake, I didn’t mean to confuse things”  
“But it definitely was a mistake”  
“Yeah”

Back at the gay bar

Adam found debbie flirting with another woman  
Adam speaks to charity  
“So on a scale of one to ten, how well do you think that’s going, from one being terrible and ten being fantastic”  
“I’ll say a six”  
After 10 minutes debbie comes back  
Debbie speaks   
“I’m no good at this”  
“At least get her phone number”  
Debbie sets off to talk to the woman again

Tracy arrives at the gay bar and sees Debbie talking to another woman  
Charity comes over  
“Who invited the ex”  
Victoria speaks  
“Chas mentioned it to tracy, but I didn’t think she’d actually come”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Tracy’s here”  
Adam speaks  
“We know”  
Then a song started playing   
Adam grabbed Debbie’s arm  
“I think I fancy a dance too”  
“What to this”  
“Yeah, it’s fire”  
“Oh my god, your so embarrassing”  
Every one practically moved debbie to the dance floor  
Adam speaks to debbie  
“Come on little sis, show us your moves”  
“Alright”  
Tracy watches Debbie, with a smile at her dancing  
They leave but charity notices that Debbie’s not there  
“Hey where’s debs”  
Adam speaks  
“She left with that Courtney”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Good for her”

Back in the village

Debbie goes to Tracy’s, who is playing their wedding song  
Debbie speaks   
“Right, you just shut your mouth for one minute and let me say something right, you are a disaster, your smug and your arrogant and your cocky, you’ve got terrible taste in music and you dance worse than Adam and that’s saying something, I’ve got nothing to figure out Okay, I know you, I know exactly what I’m getting myself into, and you’ve tried so hard for me, for the people you love, the kids, and not everybody sees that, but I do, you got me to talk about Zoe, and then you listened to me, and then you got me through the impossible, and Sarah, Sarah, my daughter, you found her, you found my daughter, you, and even though she drove you nuts, she reported you to the police, you took her in as if she was your own, you saved my life, you got me out of that car, in that water, and you saved my life, and then you plan this mental wedding, you built us a home, and you got me out of prison early, and then you told me the truth about Ross, instead of trying to hide it, and then you stepped up for Sarah, jack, Moses and Oliver, And you fought any battles for them while I was in prison, and you loved every single one of them, and you loved me, you loved me like nobody ever has before, so please tracy will you, will you and the kids, come home with me and let me help you this time”  
Debbie waits for an answer  
“We’ll go on, you can talk”  
“I’m actually a really good dancer”  
Debbie laughs a bit through tears  
“Of course Me and the kids will come home with you debbie, I love you so much”  
Debbie pulls Tracy in for a kiss  
Then they hug  
They pull away  
Then Tracy speaks  
“Can you hear that”  
They look at the house  
“What”  
Tracy moves Debbie to the street, then speaks   
“Debbie, it’s our song”  
“We don’t have a song”  
“Yeah we do”  
Debbie smiles then speaks  
“Do you want to get dumped again”  
Tracy speaks  
“We definitely don’t have a song”  
They both laugh  
Tracy brings a hand to touch Debbie’s face  
Tracy speaks  
“I’ve missed you, Mrs shankley”  
Debbie speaks  
“Mrs dingle”  
Tracy answers  
“Yeah”  
They laugh then Debbie speaks   
“Shut up”  
Tracy brings Debbie in for a passionate kiss  
They hug afterwards  
They walk back to the mill hand in hand through the dark village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	35. The day after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is debbie and Tracy, the day after

At the woolpack

Charity is celebrating her birthday  
“Aww it’s debbie, you know, texting me to wish me a happy birthday”  
Victoria speaks  
“Still can’t believe she pulled last night”  
Vanessa walks in  
“Right, we can make it to brunch, but only if we leave like now”

At the mill

Tracy is up and dressed, she’s trying to get jack, Moses and Oliver fed, Sarah is still at ross’  
She’s trying to find her keys when Debbie comes downstairs   
“Looking for something tracy”  
Debbie shows her the keys  
Tracy speaks  
Debbie throws her the keys  
“Yeah, I heard that Sarah stayed at her dad’s, thought I left them down here last night”  
“Well you didn’t, and, erm”  
Debbie reaches into her tracksuit pants pocket and pull out a key and hands it to tracy  
“Welcome home”  
Tracy takes the key and puts it in her jacket pocket  
She reaches for something in her purse  
She gets the rings out of the little pocket  
Tracy speaks  
“Ever since you gave me this back, I’ve kept them close”  
Debbie smiles and holds her hand out  
Tracy gives Debbie her ring  
Debbie speaks  
“I think it’s time they went back on”  
Tracy speaks  
“Yeah I think so”  
Debbie gets Tracy’s right hand and puts the ring back onto her finger  
Tracy gets Debbie’s left hand and puts the ring back onto her finger  
Tracy speaks  
“So erm, what do we tell Sarah”  
“The truth, Tracy, and we both do it, together”  
Debbie leans in for a kiss

At the shop

Debbie speaks to Adam  
“Hey Thanks for returning none of my texts Adam”  
“It’s been a bit full on, without you at the garage”  
“Yeah, well you know that when I’m not there, your supposed to keep it running, I need a partner that turns up to help run the garage”  
“Alright, I’ll see what I can fit in”  
“You better had, I don’t need slackers, I need grafters”

At the mill 

Tracy is cooking, when she hears the door go  
“You couldn’t keep away ey”  
Sarah speaks  
“What are you doing here”  
“Your not supposed to be back yet”  
“Where’s my mum, what’s wrong”  
“Nothing erm, me and your mum, we’re, back together”  
Tracy sits down so then Sarah can speak to her  
“Courtney was great, you know, she talked me through all the bad stuff, the stuff that you’d have known about if you’d given a toss”  
Tracy speaks  
“I never stopped caring about your mum Sarah”  
“And you got my mum to dump Courtney for you, even though you’ll dump her the second you find another man to sleep with”  
“I messed up right, but I won’t do it again, I love your mum and you and the boys”  
“I loved you, you were like a second mum to me, me, you, the boys and mum, we were solid, we were a family”  
“I was stupid and selfish, I broke everything, I’m sorry”  
“I needed you, and you just weren’t here anymore”  
Tracy stands up and walks towards Sarah, while speaking  
“I promise ya, I’m going nowhere, your like a daughter to me, I love you, and I’ll never let you down again, I really want to make this work Sarah, I’ll do whatever it takes, please, please, let me just, let me make it right”

At the woolpack

Debbie goes to see charity  
Charity speaks   
“So your back with Tracy”  
Adam interrupts   
“Wait, you left with that chef”  
“Yeah well tracy ended up in bed with me last night Alright”  
Adam shuts up  
“We’re together, and it’s what I want”  
Charity speaks   
“Well the heart wants what it wants”  
Debbie scoffs then speaks  
“Seriously”  
Adam speaks  
“Surely that’s the definition of insanity, doing the same thing, expecting a different result”  
Charity speaks  
“Your an adult love, who you fall in love with is none of my business”  
Vanessa speaks up  
“Since when”  
“Look Debbie, I’m happy if your happy”  
Matty speaks  
“Actually Debbie, if your happy, we’re all happy”  
Adam speaks  
“I think your very brave, not many women would in our family would get back with their ex”  
“Adam bro, I’m brave, I’m happy”  
Chas speaks up  
“Well it’s a good job, coz your about to say goodbye to your entire social life again”  
“Yeah chas, but it’s only for the next eighteen years for Oliver, the next fourteen years for Moses, the next eleven years for jack and the next three years for Sarah”  
Charity speaks up  
“Look, take it from me, kids do not stop you living your life”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Yeah because she lets ours go feral and hopes for the best”  
Then Victoria brings the cake out  
Everyone started to sing  
Cain had Johnny

At the mill

Debbie walks in on Sarah chasing Tracy with a pan  
“I hate you tracy, your scum”  
“No no, don’t hit me”  
Debbie speaks  
“Woah woah what’s going on here”  
Sarah and Tracy burst out laughing  
Sarah speaks  
“I’m joking”  
Tracy speaks  
“I told her about us, look, I didn’t have a choice, she walked in on me and the chicken, I was trying to cook us some lunch”  
Debbie speaks  
“We didn’t want you to find out like that, we were both gonna sit you down and talk you through it”  
Sarah speaks  
“Well there’s no need, We’ve had the chat”  
“Well Sarah, it’s what me and Tracy both want”  
“Yeah, I’m sorry Courtney is gone, she was great, but I am happy that Tracy’s back with you mum”  
“And you two aren’t winding me up”  
Tracy speaks  
“She said she’s gonna give me another chance, but I’m still on probation”  
“So Sarah, are we good”  
“Yeah mum, we are”  
Tracy speaks   
“So that’s one down”  
“Well trace I’ve already told my mum”  
“And ruined her birthday”  
“I thought she was gonna go off on one, but actually, she didn’t seem that bothered”  
“How many did she have”  
“Well if she’s not gonna do it, then I will, Tracy look after her, love her, but mess her around again, and you’ll have me to deal with, Alright”  
Debbie gulps  
They start laughing  
“Your so hard, proper dingle”  
Tracy pulls them all in for a hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	36. Moving back in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracy moves back in with debbie

At Tug Ghyll 

Vanessa speaks to tracy  
“So your moving out today”  
“Yeah if that’s okay”  
Charity speaks  
“Don’t mess her about”  
“I won’t, I promise, Charity, Vanessa, could you two help move my stuff”  
“Yeah, where are the kids”  
“They’re at dad's”  
“Right Okay”

At the mill  
“Go on tracy you go first”  
“Thanks”  
“Charming”  
“You shouldn’t be polite if you don’t mean it debs”  
Vanessa speaks   
“And the arguing starts”  
“Yeah sis wait till Sarah gets here”  
“And any speaking of kids, are they moving in here today or tomorrow”  
“Today, this is the start of family life again, so I want them all in here, including Ollie”  
“Right well, I’m sure vic can get him later, he’s with Adam”  
“Right vanessa”  
“Yes tracy”  
“Thanks”  
“No problem”

At Butlers farm

Moira speaks to tracy  
“Aww look at you holding him”  
“Yeah, shame he’s here”  
“Listen, I’m sorry for taking him to see cain, but he needs to know his granddad”  
“The granddad who got his mum put behind bars”  
Vanessa walks in  
“Come on then, let’s get him home”  
Debbie speaks  
“Let’s take the kids to the pub for tea”  
“Alright”

At the pub

Charity gets behind the bar to serve Tracy  
Debbie takes Oliver over to Aaron  
“Look Ollie, it’s uncle Aaron and cousin seb”  
Aaron held his arms out to take Oliver   
“Hello”  
Oliver babbles to Aaron   
“He’s definitely yours then, poor mite has your eyes”  
Debbie sits down next to her cousin and hits him on the arm  
Cain finishes his pint and walks over to Ollie  
He sits himself down  
“Hey”  
“Cain you shouldn’t be here”  
“I know Aaron but, he’s my grandson”  
Debbie comes back over  
“Dad”  
“Debbie”  
Aaron speaks  
“Come on Ollie, let’s go find uncle Robert”  
Aaron takes ollie to Robert  
“Listen dad, stay out of my life”


	37. New mechanic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie does Aaron and Robert a favour and hire gerry

Aaron and Robert are walking with Gerry down to the garage  
Aaron speaks  
“Right, our debs needs grafters Okay, if you want a job that pays good money, this is the place to go”  
Robert speaks  
“Yeah, and don’t mess debbie around, she’s got enough going on”  
“Okay”  
Gerry, Aaron and Robert go in  
Robert goes to see Ollie  
Debbie speaks  
“Hello Aaron, go get changed and get Adam’s quad sorted”  
“I will in a minute, I need to ask you something”  
“Go on then”  
“Can you give Gerry a job”  
“I thought he was working at the scrapyard with you”  
“Yeah, but we’ve got Ellis now, he will graft, and they’ll be no messing will there Gerry”  
“No there won’t”  
Debbie speaks  
“Fine, I’ll give you a trial shift, payed, and if I think your good enough, I’ll take you on, but any messing, and your gone”  
Debbie turned to Aaron  
“Aaron I’ll do Adam’s quad, could you show Gerry the ropes”  
“Yeah, come on Gerry”  
Gerry follows Aaron through to the office  
“You won’t need overalls yet, your washing cars for now, but I will help you for 2 weeks, then your on your own, and if you see any of Debbie’s kids in the office, leave them alone, especially Ollie, he’s sensitive to people he doesn’t know, and don’t be winding Ross or charity up either got it”  
“Yeah, I understand”  
They go over to a clapped out car  
“This is the car we use to practice on”  
“Okay”

After one hour, Gerry understands what he needs to do, and he starts working  
Robert is keeping an eye on Oliver  
Robert speaks to Aaron as he comes in for a coffee  
“Gerry is finally gonna get a good paying job, let’s just hope he doesn’t wind debbie up”  
“Yeah, or she’ll probably kill him, with the state she’s in” Robert speaks to Aaron “What do you mean ‘the state she’s in,” “What I mean is rob, Tracy found out that Debbie is self harming again, so they did break up, but Debbie’s getting through it, but she’s still getting grief off of Cain because she won’t let cain see the kids” “Well Aaron, If Diane got me put in prison for something I didn’t do, then she wanted to see my kids, I would’ve said no too” “Yeah, but she’s not okay, she was smashing her car up before, I managed to stop her, Debbie is on self destruct and I’m worried that if Gerry does wind her up, it’ll push her over the edge, coz at the moment, any little thing might push her over the edge” Ollie started crying “And she’s not letting moira see Ollie anymore” “Why” “Coz moira told debbie that she was gonna take Ollie to Adam and vic, But she actually took him to see cain, But she trusts you with Ollie, because your like an uncle to him” Gerry was speaking to debbie, she had told him he could go on his lunch break and he’s trying to get a fiver off of her for his lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	38. Wedding planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracy and Debbie plan their wedding

At the pub

Tracy is sat looking at dresses in the back room with Vanessa  
“These are gonna cost a fortune Vanessa”  
“Yeah, but it’s the wedding of your dreams”  
“Your right it is”  
“So come on trace what colour have you and Debbie gone for”  
“Blue, Debbie looks fit in a blue suit”  
Debbie comes into the back room  
“Right, I need to go to Leeds, you’ll be fine here with the kids won’t you”  
“Yeah course I will”  
Debbie pecks Tracy on the cheek  
Once Debbie’s left Vanessa turns to tracy  
“Well you’ve got her trained well”  
“I know”

In Leeds

Debbie is with Aaron, Robert and Adam in Leeds buying a suit  
Aaron and Robert are collecting the suits for the kids, Adam is helping Debbie to choose a suit  
“So you want blue”  
Adam picks one, it’s a three piece  
“How about this”  
“Yeah, looks great”  
They buy the suits

At the pub

Tracy had ordered all the dresses that she’d need  
There’s blue for Tracy, Vanessa and Megan, then all the bridesmaids have frocks  
Debbie has all the suits, there’s blue for her, frank, Cain and Noah the rest of the groomsmen are wearing black

At Tug ghyll

Tracy wants to ask frank to walk her down the isle  
“Dad, can I ask you something”  
“Go ahead”  
“You’ve been there for me for so long, so I can’t think of anyone else I want with me to walk me down the isle”  
“It’ll be my pleasure”

At butlers farm

“Dad I need to talk to you”  
“Yeah go on, What’s it about”  
“It’s about the wedding, I want you to walk me down the isle”  
“I’d love too”

At the mill

Tracy speaks  
“Right, we need to pick our best people”  
“Right Okay”  
Debbie goes over to Noah, Tracy goes over to Vanessa  
Tracy speaks to Vanessa  
“How about you be my best person, for my wedding”  
“I’d love to”  
Debbie went over to Noah  
“Noah, would you like to be my best man”  
“Yes, does that mean I’m helping plan it”  
“Yeah, along with Vanessa”  
“Cool”  
Vanessa tells them about the hen do  
She has Oliver in her arms Vanessa speaks “It’s all in hand, will you them both Sarah” Sarah speaks “I’ve told you both, me, vanessa, Noah and charity have it under control” Debbie speaks “What are we doing” Charity speaks “We’re dressing you up as cheerleaders and parading you through the streets of Leeds” Debbie and Tracy look at each other Charity speaks “Oh your still so gullible” Vanessa speaks “Listen, it’s the most basic hen do ever, with all your friends and family”  
“Okay, and you’ve got everything sorted”  
“Yep”

The ceremony was sorted and the speeches and the vows, the wedding was gonna be perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	39. The hen do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracy and Debbie’s hen do

At the mill

Tracy speaks to debbie  
Debbie was making coffee, when Tracy comes up behind her and puts her hands on her shoulders  
“Put an extra shot in, I think I’m gonna need it today”  
“We’re only having a few drinks aren’t we”  
Tracy scoffs  
“Yeah, but it’s a hen do, your a dingle, and your mum owns a pub, so I’m hearing deva anthems”  
“Your joking aren’t you trace, especially what happened yesterday”  
“Listen, Charity doesn’t want to cancel it, so stop worrying anyway, I think we should enjoy the next few days of being bachelorettes”  
Tracy goes to kiss Debbie until Adam walks in  
“Alright sis, ready for the hen do later”  
“Yeah, should be fun”  
Tracy speaks to Adam  
“What happened to knocking Adam”  
“What happened to being nice to your future brother in law”  
Victoria goes over to Oliver, who’s crying  
Debbie speaks  
“What are you doing here anyway, shouldn’t you two be at the pub”  
“No mum is doing my head in, so I decided to come and see the only sister I have left”  
Tracy speaks to Adam  
“Look, Charity needs help over at the pub, can you go”  
“Yeah course”  
Adam and Victoria leave

At the pub

Faith and charity and all of the dingles are helping to set up debbie and Tracy’s hen do  
Charity and faith are putting the signs up, Eric is trying to tell them where to put it  
“up a bit up a bit, down, down a bit, Faith, you’ve gone too far”  
Charity speaks  
“How do you put up with him”  
“Living in a nice house helps”  
Chas laughs  
“Oh Eric I’m joking”  
Charity gets off of the stepladder  
Vanessa comes out with Johnny  
“Hey, this looks amazing, Debbie and Tracy will love it”  
Johnny speaks  
“Mummy chatty”  
“Yes mate”  
“Is Auntie Tracy and Debbie getting married”  
“Yes they are soon”  
“Cool”  
“Yes it is, so you want to go and see uncle cain”  
“Yeah”  
Charity takes Johnny over to cain  
“Cain do us a favour, mind the bar and the kids”  
Cain huffs  
“There’s a free pint”  
“Fine”  
Cain goes behind the bar  
Chas speaks  
“Marlon, where the hell is the food at”  
“It’s coming, calm down”  
“No coz the happy couple will be here soon”  
Debbie and Tracy walk in with the kids  
“They’re early, matty get the music on”  
Matty puts the music on, and Sarah pops a party popper as they walk in  
As everyone’s cheering and clapping, Debbie turns to tracy  
“A quiet drink”  
“What did I tell you”

Charity has the karaoke set up and faith is on it  
Sarah is recording it  
Debbie speaks to Sarah  
“Do not put this online”  
“Your joking aren’t you, of course I’m not”  
Faith speaks  
“Thank you very much, thank you very much, your so kind”  
Zak speaks  
“We’re not that kind, get off your rubbish”  
“Hey”  
Faith speaks again  
“Right who’s up next come on”  
Kerry speaks  
“How about the two brides, liven things up a bit”  
Debbie scoffs, then speaks  
“Yeah, fat chance”  
Adam speaks  
“Hey Matty, come on”  
Adam pulls matty to the karaoke machine  
Once they’re finished, Kerry and Bernice go up  
They’re singing girls just wanna have fun  
Once they’re finished, faith speaks  
“Yeah, who’s next”  
Charity speaks  
“Debbie and Tracy, stick the one on that we were talking about faith”  
“Mum there’s no way I’m getting up there”  
Charity speaks  
“Right, Adam, matty, Cain if they’re not going up there willingly”  
Cain, Adam and charity drag Debbie and Tracy onto the makeshift stage  
Faith put on the music  
Zak speaks  
“Come on girls, it’s a good one is this”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Yeah, don’t be spoilsports”  
Debbie starts singing  
“Your just too good to be true”  
Vanessa and charity both say aww  
Debbie continues  
“Just can’t take my eyes off you”  
Vanessa speak  
“Tracy don’t just stand there, help her out, come on I thought you love her”  
Tracy starts to sing  
“Heaven to touch”  
They both sing  
“I wanna hold you so much, long last love has arrived, and I thank god I'm alive”  
Charity speaks to Vanessa  
“Don’t they look perfect together”  
“Yeah, they do”  
Faith speaks  
“Let’s fast forward to the best bit Yeah”  
Tracy and Debbie continue with the song  
Adam watches how happy his sister is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	40. The wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s tracy and Debbie’s wedding day

Charity brings the sign out of the woolpack  
She’s in her blue frock, and faith is in her black one  
Faith speaks to charity  
“The big day”  
“Morning faith”  
Cain steps out of Debbie’s car  
“Oh charity look at the car, nice getaway car ey”  
“And they say that the sun is coming out later”  
Charity turns to cain  
“Oh I’m glad you’ve turned up, you can help me and Vanessa with the bar”  
Adam is upstairs, sorting out debbie  
Debbie speaks  
“Is it Okay”  
“Hey sis, you look perfect, I should buy you one for everyday of the week”  
“You sound like tracy”  
“Yes you were heard coming up the stairs last night”  
“So we didn’t manage the traditional thing, is that bad luck or what”  
“4 years debbie, and you can’t keep your hands off each other, there’s nothing bad about that sis, you’ve hit the jackpot, I’m proud of you, 10 years ago, you were scared of the village finding out that you were gay, and now look at you, your about to marry the woman of your dreams, I could never be prouder”  
“Thanks Adam, I love you”  
“I love you too”  
Cain was getting ready to walk debbie down the isle, he was nervous

At the gazebo 

Charity speaks  
“I can’t believe it vanessa, Debbie has come so far in the last decade, and now, she’s getting married”  
Charity sees Adam carrying Moses down  
Matty speaks to moses  
“Hello handsome boy”  
Moses smiles  
Matty offers his hand to Moses  
“Come on, your sat next to me”  
Moses walks with Matty to his seat  
Ross comes down, carrying jack  
Charity speaks to Ross  
“He’s sitting next to you”  
“Yeah, I know, I’m proud of debbie”  
“Yeah, So am I”

Back at the woolpack

Tracy is frank, waiting for debbie  
Debbie steps out, cain, Noah,Sarah and Oliver in tow  
Tracy speaks  
“You look incredible”  
Noah speaks  
“She’ll do I suppose”  
“How’s that speech coming along Noah”  
“Good Yeah, plenty of time to add in some insults on your taste in women”  
Noah smiles at debbie  
Cain speaks  
“Right, we’ll see you down there, and don’t you even think about running off on your own again”  
Sarah is holding Oliver  
Debbie turns to her dad  
“Thanks for everything”  
“No problem, your my daughter after all”  
They hug each other  
Tracy and Debbie watch as frank, Cain, Noah, Sarah and Oliver head towards the gazebo  
Tracy turns to debbie and speaks to her  
“Are you ready”  
“Suppose I’m not up to much else”  
They head to the gazebo 

At the gazebo 

Everyone sits in there places  
Vanessa, Adam, Sarah, Oliver, Noah make their way down  
Sarah is carrying Oliver  
Vanessa is following Sarah, Noah and Oliver  
Cain and Debbie walk down  
Behind them is tracy and frank  
Debbie smiles at charity  
Cain kisses debbie on the cheek  
Frank kisses Tracy on the cheek  
They give their daughters to Harriet, who is hosting the reception  
They both sit in their seats  
They both stand to face each other  
Harriet speaks  
“Good afternoon and welcome, we’re here to celebrate, Tracy and Debbie’s union, and to honour their love and commitment to each other, this place in which we are now met has been dually sanctioned according to law, for the celebration of marriage, if any person present knows of any legal impediment to this marriage, they should declare it now”  
There’s silence  
Harriet speaks again  
“Lots Of silence, wonderful that’s what we like”  
Debbie raises her eyebrows to tracy  
“We'll now begin our ceremony with a reading from Noah dingle” Noah stood up, and Debbie and Tracy sat down  
Noah stood on the step of the gazebo and began to read his speech about Debbie  
“She’s not perfect, you aren’t either and the two of you, will never be perfect, but if she can make you laugh at least once, cause you to think twice, and if she admits to being human, and making mistakes, hold onto her, and give her the most you can tracy, she isn’t going to quote poetry, she’s not thinking about you every moment, but she will give you a part of her, she knows you could break, don’t hurt her, don’t change her, and don’t expect for more than she can give, smile when she makes you happy, yell when she makes you mad, and miss her, when she’s not there, love, When there is love to be had, because perfect girls don’t exist, but there’s always one girl, who’s perfect for you”  
Debbie and Tracy hold hands  
Noah sits down, Debbie and Tracy go back to the gazebo  
Harriet speaks  
“The purpose of marriage is that you always love, care for, and support each other through both the joys and sorrows of life, it is my duty to remind you of the solemn and binding character of the vows you’re about to make”  
Debbie breaths  
Harriet continues to talk  
“Marriage in this country is about the union of two people, voluntarily ended in two for life, to the exclusion of all others, please repeat after me, I call upon these persons here present”  
Debbie repeats it  
“I call upon these persons here present”  
Tracy speaks  
“I call upon these persons here present”  
Harriet speaks  
“To witness that I, Debbie dingle”  
Debbie repeats  
“To witness that I, Debbie dingle, do take you, Tracy Sharon shankley”  
Tracy speaks  
“To witness that I, Tracy Sharon shankley, do take you, Debbie dingle”  
Debbie speaks  
“To be my lawful wedded wife”  
Debbie smiles while saying it  
Tracy speaks  
“To be my lawful wedded wife”  
Debbie speaks  
“I give you this ring, as a symbol of our love”  
Tracy speaks  
“All that I am, I give to you, and all that I have, I share with you”  
Debbie speaks  
“I promise to be faithful, and to be loyal, and to respect and cherish you”  
Tracy speaks  
“Throughout our lives, together”  
They both smile at each other  
Harriet speaks  
They’re holding their hands out  
“Tracy and Debbie, you have made the declaration prescribed by law, and have made the solemn and binding contract with each other, in the presence of your friends and family, I’m delighted to pronounce you, wife and wife”  
They kiss and everyone is cheering and applauding  
They finish and they hold hands walking up the isle together, with charity and Megan throwing confetti over them  
Debbie hugs cain, Tracy hugs frank  
They walk up to the pub, hand in hand

In the woolpack

Tracy taps a spoon against a glass of champagne  
Tracy speaks  
“Erm, my wife and I would like to”  
She’s interrupted by the cheering  
“My wife and I would like to thank you all for coming, most people don’t get a second chance like this, most people don’t get as lucky as I am today, because I get to spend the rest of my life with this woman”  
Tracy points at debbie  
“The bravest, most kindest person I’ve ever known, she’s taught me so much about accepting myself, and about what love is, but mostly, that I’d be completely lost without her, so don’t worry, you won’t ever have to buy us another wedding gift again coz this time, it’s for good”  
Everyone applauds and Debbie gets up to hug tracy  
Debbie speaks  
“Erm when I was trying to write this down, I couldn’t think of anything that was enough, really and then this week happened, with Moses ending up in hospital, and erm, it was so hard, but you got me and Sarah through it, and Er that says it all for me, you’ve always been there for me and you always make stuff better and I know that’s probably not enough either really but erm, well it’s true and erm, I love you, that’s it”  
Everyone laughs then applauds  
Tracy stands up to hug debbie  
Cain stands up to speak, nearly falling over a chair in the process  
Cain speaks  
“I wish I could go back in time, and I wish I could tell this gobby, frightened girl that I used to know, that she was gonna meet the woman of her dreams, and that she was gonna marry her in front of the whole village, without a care in the world, and I wish I could bottle the love in this room, and take it back as proof, and I can tell you how amazing she is, but I can also tell you how protective she is over her family, she will do anything, to put her family first, and I’ve never really said this to her but, she does me proud every single day, because she is something that I never was, a proper parent, and I can tell you what an honour it is to have her as my daughter”  
Debbie gets up to hug cain

After an hour

the speeches are done, and Debbie and Tracy hit the dance floor  
Charity is dancing with Tracy  
Vanessa speaks  
“Hello, Tracy dingle”  
“Er it’s dingle shankley thank you very much”  
“I’m proud of you and Debbie”

At the back of the woolpack

Debbie is sat with Oliver, Moses and jack, when Tracy comes in  
Tracy speaks  
“Hey how are they”  
“Yeah, they’re alright, Moses and jack are now with my mum, Oliver needed a cuddle”  
Tracy holds Oliver’s hand  
Debbie speaks again  
“We’re so lucky you know tracy, to have Oliver and the other kids and to have each other”  
“Yeah, I know”  
“I do feel bad for Matty though”  
“Hey, he said that as long as your happy, then he is too, please debbie, don’t beat yourself up”  
“What if I end up back in prison”  
Tracy places a hand on Debbie’s shoulder  
“Hey don’t worry, your never going back there, your not going anywhere, wife”  
Tracy places a kiss on Debbie’s head  
Debbie speaks  
“You reckon wife”  
Tracy replies  
“I know wife”

In Debbie’s car

Debbie is waiting for tracy to finish dropping the kids with Vanessa and charity  
Tracy hits the balloon that’s attached, before getting into Debbie’s car  
Tracy speaks  
“All set”  
“Yeah, I just hope moses is gonna be alright with mum and Vanessa”  
“I don’t mind staying”  
“No tracy, it’s gonna be good, proper wedding, so proper honeymoon this time, still think it should be dingle shankley obviously”  
“You were the one who said shankley dingle sounded better”  
Debbie laughs and then speaks  
“I’m joking, I quite like it being Mrs shankley Dingle first”  
Tracy speaks  
“I love you, Mrs shankley dingle first”  
They both kiss  
Tracy speaks  
“Come on, put your foot down, coz my real present is getting you out of that suit”  
Debbie starts the engine, and they’re off  
They drive to the front of the woolpack, where everyone’s waving them off and cheering  
Debbie waves to her mum and Vanessa and puts her thumb up to Matty  
Charity gets Oliver’s hand and waves goodbye to debbie  
They’re honeymoon has officially started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy


	41. Debbie’s birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie’s family celebrate her birthday

In the mill

Debbie is eating her breakfast when Tracy comes over   
Tracy hands debbie the gift  
Tracy speaks  
“Happy birthday”  
Debbie looks at tracy then opens the box to find her favourite cologne   
“Oh I love this stuff”  
Tracy laughs, then speaks  
“I know you do”  
Tracy sits down at the table  
The boys and Sarah are at Tug ghyll with charity and Vanessa  
Tracy speaks   
“Listen, I’m sorry I’ve been off recently, it’s just the whole cain thing, it stressed me out way to much”  
Debbie speaks  
“Yeah I know me an all”  
Tracy places her hand on Debbie’s shoulder  
Tracy speaks  
“But you know what, today is your day, so we’re gonna spend it however you want”  
“Sounds god to me trace, Er back to bed then”  
Tracy laughs  
They lean in for a kiss when the doorbell rings  
Debbie speaks   
“Ignore it, come on”  
The doorbell rings again  
Tracy speaks  
“I’ll go”  
Tracy answers the door   
Charity comes in  
Charity speaks  
“Happy birthday debs”  
Debbie gets up to hug her mum  
“You’ll get your present later debs, lunchtime at the pub, If that’s okay with you two”  
“Actually mum, we were just gonna have you know a quiet day”  
Tracy speaks  
“At home, alone”  
Charity speaks   
“You’d rather forgo a birthday lunch in the woolly to spend the day horizontal”  
Charity emphasises ‘in the woolly’  
“Table will be ready at one o’clock, everyone will be waiting so don’t be late”  
Charity leaves the mill  
Debbie speaks   
“Sorry, trace”  
“It’s alright, we’ve still got a couple of hours”  
Debbie places the card on the table and run upstairs 

At the woolpack 

Debbie and Tracy enter the woolpack and chas pops a party popper over debbie as she walks in, and everyone Cheers  
Debbie speaks   
“Flipping heck you trying to kill me”  
Matty speaks  
“Many happy returns big sis”  
Vanessa speaks as she hugs Debbie  
“Aww 30, how time flies”  
Adam speaks as he hugs Debbie  
“But it is still young in demon years”  
“Thanks big bro, how’s moira”  
“Yeah she’s good, anyway I hope your ready for a proper sesh”  
“Yeah, I suppose so”  
Charity points to the tray of shots  
Adam speaks as he hands debbie a shot  
“Then I suppose you’d better get one of these down you”  
Tracy speaks as she grabs a shot  
“Go on then I’m in”  
Debbie and Tracy click shot glasses before downing them with Adam  
Charity speaks  
“I can’t believe you started without me”  
Charity grabs a shot and hands Vanessa one  
They both down the shots  
Chas laughs at charity’s face afterwards  
Ryan comes in with dawn  
Ryan goes over to debbie  
“Happy birthday”  
“Thanks Ryan”  
Debbie and Tracy goes to sit down with Adam, matty, charity and Vanessa  
Marlon brings out the food and wine

Once they've finished, Marlon takes the plates away  
Charity speaks  
“You two are wonderful parents”  
Adam speaks  
“Yeah, your alright I suppose”  
Charity brings over more shots  
“Right birthday girl, get another shot down you”  
“Really mum, more shots”  
Adam speaks  
“I’m gonna regret this tomorrow”  
Matty brings out the cake  
Tracy speaks  
“Oh my god, cake and sambucas”  
Everybody laughs  
Charity speaks   
“This is all your sister in law’s handiwork”  
“Thanks Victoria, it’s looks amazing, apart from the 30 bit”  
“You know debs, this took flipping hours”  
“No seriously, this all looks great thank you very much, it’s very much appreciated”  
Debbie raises a shot glass up  
Everyone starts chanting  
“Speech, speech, speech”  
Debbie speaks  
“I’m not Really one for speeches”  
Debbie downs the shot  
Adam speaks  
“Make a wish”  
Debbie goes to blow the candles out but Tracy does it instead  
Debbie gets up and gets more shots  
Tracy smiles because her fiancé is enjoying her birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	42. Surrogacy again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie and Tracy talk about surrogacy again

In the mill

Tracy speaks  
“Debs are you sure you want to tell everyone now”  
“Yes, apart from my dad”  
“Well How about we invite my dad, Megan, Vanessa and your mum And we’ll discuss it over dinner”  
“Right Okay, But your cooking”  
“As usual”  
“Go on tracy, you ring your dad and Megan, and I’ll ring my mum and Vanessa

After the phone calls

Frank and Megan arrive with charity and Vanessa  
Frank speaks first  
“I have brought wine”  
“Thanks dad, all we’ve got is cans”  
Charity speaks   
“I don’t mind a can”  
Megan speaks  
“Where are the kids”  
Tracy answers   
“Sarah and jack are with Ross, Moses is with rhona and Oliver is with Robert and aaron”  
Frank speaks  
“What’s for dinner”  
“My roast dinner dad”  
They all sat down

Once they’d finished charity speaks  
“Right, they’re must be a reason you’ve got us all here”  
Debbie speaks  
“Yeah there is actually something we want to tell you”  
Tracy speaks   
“And if you don’t like the idea we won’t look into it”  
Frank speaks  
“Look into what”  
Tracy speaks   
“Me and debs were thinking of doing surrogacy again”  
Frank speaks   
“I think that idea is fantastic, I could be a granddad again”  
Debbie turns to charity  
“What do you think mum”  
“I agree with frank, it’s definitely gonna have a big family, with the dingles, have you told your dad”  
“No, coz he doesn’t need to know”

After everyone left, Debbie starts looking into surrogacy again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	43. The surrogacy group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie and Tracy go to a surrogacy group

At the mill

Debbie sees jack playing on the floor with Moses, Oliver is asleep and Sarah is doing homework  
Debbie speaks  
“I am knackered, I haven’t stopped all day”  
Debbie sits on the couch next to tracy  
“I’m not moving from this spot now”  
Tracy speaks  
“Oh right, that’s a shame”  
“Why”  
“Well I said that we’d go to this surrogacy thing in hotten”  
Tracy shows Debbie her phone  
Debbie takes Tracy’s phone to have a look  
“Yeah well your getting mixed up, this ain’t for people doing it abroad”  
“I know what it is”  
Debbie looks at tracy then smiles  
“Seriously”  
“Yeah”  
“But I thought you wanted to go to the states”  
“Well I would still prefer to go to California, but it’s out of reach now, and I don’t want to keep making you wait”  
Debbie hands Tracy’s phone over, then speaks  
“Tracy this ain’t just about me, what happened with Oliver was hard, I get it”  
“I know, but I shouldn’t have put my foot down though, I should’ve given it a chance at least, I do want to do it again it’s just”  
Debbie speaks  
“I know, it’s still scary, trusting someone to give us our own kid again”  
“But Nothing will make me happier debs, than having another baby with you, and I just want to get on with it, coz I thinks it’s time we give Sarah, jack, Moses and Oliver a little sibling”  
“Same, although I am hoping that this one will be a girl”  
Sarah shouts over  
“Yeah we’ve had too many boys already”  
“See tracy, someone’s on board with having a little girl”  
“So you’ll come with me then”  
“Of course I will”  
They go up and get changed

Debbie speaks  
“Right do you reckon this shirt looks alright”  
“Yeah debs, it’s fine, What’s wrong with it”  
“I dunno I just feel a bit weird”  
Liv and gabby are with Sarah  
Sarah explains it to liv and gabby  
“They’ve found a new surrogacy group, there bricking it”  
Liv speaks  
“Well, it’s like I told aaron and Robert when they first started, I hardly doubt there gonna make a decision based on your clothes”  
Sarah speaks  
“Luckily for mum”  
Gabby speaks  
“Yeah liv is Right, just be yourselves”  
Tracy speaks   
“No one is making any decisions, it’s just a meet up and a chat but I will take your advice gabby, Debbie you look great”  
Sarah speaks  
“Just as long as you don’t bribe anyone, you’ll be fine”  
Debbie speaks  
“Shut up you, Right we’re going, behave”  
“Good luck mum”  
They leave  
Gabby speaks  
“Right how long have we got to look after the boys then”  
“30 minutes, mum is paying us and Noah should be arriving with Johnny because charity and Vanessa are working”  
Then Noah comes in, with Johnny on his hip and his bag of toys in one hand  
“Hiya, sorry I’m late, I was talking to rhona about the vet stuff, I lost track of time”  
Sarah speaks   
“It’s fine Noah”

30 minutes later

Debbie and Tracy arrive back  
Noah speaks  
“How was it”  
Tracy speaks  
“Good”  
Debbie speaks  
“Really good”  
Sarah speaks  
“Yeah”  
Tracy speaks   
“We think we might’ve found a surrogate”  
Debbie speaks   
“I thought we were being realistic”  
“I said might”  
Debbie laughs and speaks  
“He wants to get to know us better, anyway, Where’s gabby”  
“She had to go home, liv is still here though, she’s playing with that train set with Moses and Johnny and jack”  
Liv comes in  
“Hey, I heard your news, congrats”  
“Thanks liv”  
“Listen, If you need to speak to anyone, you both could speak to Aaron and Robert about surrogacy again”  
Tracy speaks  
“We could do actually”

At the bench

Tracy finds Sarah upset about the break up  
Tracy speaks  
“Boys are rubbish”  
“Yep”  
“Your Mum's promised me she won’t murder anyone”  
“Thanks”  
Tracy gets something out of her jacket  
She places them on the bench  
“We found these”  
“Yeah well I thought Danny was going off of me so, so I said I’d try it for him”  
“And that was his idea was it”  
“No, it was mine, he said no, and then I went to find him after, and he was, he was with someone, it must’ve all been a joke to him”  
“No, the joke is on him, he’s a gormless dimwit who doesn’t know how lucky he is that you gave him the time of day”  
“Why can’t I just be normal trace”  
“Because normal doesn’t exist”  
Tracy pulls Sarah in for a hug  
“And Sarah, don’t you dare let anyone make you feel like you have to change, your brilliant as you are, forget Danny, he’s nothing”  
“Yeah, but I’m gonna have to see him at school”  
“Just act like you don’t care, don’t give him the satisfaction”  
Sarah gives Tracy a hug

Back at the mill

Tracy is on her computer, looking at things for the surrogacy, when Debbie speaks  
“Are you sure nothing happened”  
“Yeah, I think she would’ve said”  
“I just can’t stand the thought of her thinking that she’s gotta do something that she doesn’t want to do, I just don’t want her making the same mistake that I did when I was her age”  
“Well at least this Danny didn’t take advantage”  
“I still want to string him up”  
“Yeah”  
Sarah comes down the stairs  
“Danny didn’t make me do anything, and I’m okay”  
Debbie speaks  
“Alright you creep, I’m joking”  
Sarah speaks  
“I was hoping to hear about this oddball here who’s willing to have your baby”  
Tracy shouts her laptop   
“His name is Cameron, and remind us not to introduce him to you”  
Debbie speaks  
“You feeling better then”  
“Yeah, come on then details”  
Debbie speaks  
“Well he’s not said he’ll do anything for us just yet, has he”  
Tracy speaks  
“But we’re getting ready, just in case”  
Debbie speaks   
“So we’re gonna try and take a loan out, so we can cover the expenses, and we’ve decided that If someone does say yes to us, that it’s gonna be mine, well it’ll be both of ours obviously, but tracy had Oliver so I’m gonna have this one, anyway, my erm”  
Tracy interrupts   
“Her you know”  
Sarah speaks   
“Gross”  
Tracy speaks   
“You were the one who wanted details”  
“No, it’s cool, lucky kid, having two parents like you two”  
Debbie speaks  
“So what about Danny”  
“Mum can we put a film on, I don’t want to talk about it”  
Tracy speaks   
“Right, now that the boys are in bed, you can pick, hot chocolate, full works”  
“Yes please”

Debbie and Tracy are cuddled up on the sofa  
Sarah hears them laughing  
Debbie speaks   
“This is brilliant”  
Sarah speaks   
“Can’t believe I’m gonna have to put up with a mini you for the rest of my life”  
Debbie speaks   
“Ok it’s oliver we should be worried about”  
“Yeah, I reckon he’ll be a lady charmer, just like tracy”  
Tracy speaks   
“Handsome lady, mind you debs, if the next one gets your eyes everyone’s in trouble”  
“Sarah’s got my eyes”  
“No debs, Sarah and jack have got green, like Ross, and Moses has green, like Pete’s and Oliver has brown, like me”  
Sarah speaks  
“Call of death, second hand embarrassment”  
Debbie speaks  
“Listen, we need to stop talking like it’s definitely happening again, nothing might come of it, we haven’t even got the money yet”  
Tracy speaks   
“Or he might see how much we want it, pick us, then go from there”  
Debbie looks up at tracy and smiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	44. The surrogate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie and Tracy and the surrogate

Debbie was helping Aaron and Robert at the scrapyard, because Ellis was off  
Debbie has her headphones in and listening to music while helping, Aaron is sorting scrap and Robert is in the cabin  
Tracy comes up towards the scrapyard  
“Hi Aaron”  
“Alright tracy”  
“Yeah, we’ve found a potential surrogate”  
“That’s great”  
“Yeah, can I speak to debbie”  
“Yeah, she’s sorting scrap”  
“Okay”  
Robert comes up to Aaron  
“What’s that about”  
“Apparently Debbie and Tracy have found a potential surrogate”  
“That’s great”  
Tracy goes up to debbie  
“Hey trace”  
“Hey, I think we should give contact Cameron, invite him round, you know, get to know him a bit better, I’ve got a good feeling about him”  
“Isn’t That gonna look a bit pushy”  
“Well he texted us didn’t he, and anyway who cares if it looks pushy, we want another baby”  
Debbie smiled as Tracy walked into the cabin to see if Robert needed help

At the cafe

Debbie is on her lunch break, she’s trying to type an email to Cameron when Sarah walks in  
Sarah takes her jacket off and puts it on the other chair, then sits next to debbie  
Sarah speaks   
“What are you doing”  
“Just trying to write an email to Cameron”  
“The surrogate”  
Debbie nods  
“Yeah, we want to invite him over, get to know her a bit better, let him know that we’re interested but I just don’t want to sound desperate”  
“Let us have a read”  
Sarah takes the laptop and reads the email  
“Yeah it’s great”  
“You reckon”  
“Yeah, send it”  
Sarah gives the laptop back to debbie  
“I’m not sure you know”  
“Why not”  
“Coz we haven’t even got the money together yet, and I’ve looked into a loan, that’s a no go, the repayments a joke so god knows how we’re gonna do it”  
“I could ask dad to help”  
Debbie scoffs   
“Yeah I can just see him giving us 10 grand”  
“Right well just send it anyway and see how it goes, we will get that money somehow, I know we will, you just have to stay positive”  
Sarah clicks send on the email  
“What did you do that for”  
“You were dithering, anyway it’s done now”

At the woolpack

Debbie and Tracy are having a pint  
Tracy speaks   
“Did you email Cameron”  
“Yeah”  
Debbie looks at the clock   
“An hour and five minutes ago exactly”  
“And he’s not got back to you”  
“No, not yet”

The day after

Tracy is talking to Sarah   
“Are you sure you don’t want to come with me, a trip to Liverpool might do you some good”  
“No, if it’s mechanical stuff then I don’t really fancy it, anyway have you heard from Cameron”  
“No, I think that email scared him off, but we’re still looking, and Charity has given us 7 grand and Cain has given us 7 grand, your mum is trying to scrape together the last grand, then we should have it all”  
Debbie comes in  
“Right Sarah, get upstairs, get the vacuum out, I need this place spotless, Tracy why haven’t you gone to get jack yet”  
“I’m on my way”  
“Well hurry up i need you home for six”  
Sarah speaks  
“Why what’s going on at six”  
Debbie speaks   
“Cameron’s coming over, he’s just rung me”  
Sarah speaks   
“Oh that’s brilliant”  
Tracy speaks   
“No no it’s not, how am I meant to get to Liverpool and back in time”  
Sarah speaks   
“Err drive fast”  
“What with jack in the car, no no, it’s too short notice, can you ring him back and postpone”  
“Tracy stop panicking, you’ve got plenty of time to pick up jack and in the mean time, me and Sarah will get Moses and Oliver sorted and we’ll get the house cleaned”  
Sarah nods  
Tracy speaks   
“Okay Yeah, sounds like a good plan, this could really be happening again”  
Tracy gets into her car  
“Right come on Sarah, you get the boys sorted, I’ll get the house cleaned”  
They started to work together to get the house sorted out

Charity walks into the mill to find Debbie shouting at the vacuum  
“Get stuffed useless piece of scum”  
“Well that’s no way to speak to your mother”  
“Can’t get the dirt bin off, it’s supposed to be easy access”  
“Oh come on give it here”  
Charity shows Debbie how to do it  
“You seriously need to calm down debs”  
“How mum, What If Cameron doesn’t like us”  
“Who”  
“Cameron, he’s our potential surrogate, he’s due here at six o’clock and look at this place, we’re supposed to be making a good impression”  
“Has he not met you before”  
“Yeah, once briefly at a surrogate group in hotten but, I mean come on be honest, I’m not exactly mother material am I”  
“Er excuse me, you are a wonderful mother to the kids, and I’m sure Cameron, once he gets to know you, will see that too”  
“You reckon mum”  
“I know debbie, now, I’ll help you get this place sorted”

Cameron arrives at the pub, and faith manages to scare him away, for now

They day after

Debbie and Tracy are walking up to the shop when they bump into charity and Vanessa   
“Oi, speedy, you dropped this”  
Charity hands the box over  
“I told you to pick them up”  
“Sorry I forgot”  
Charity speaks   
“Mint tea, What next, brown rice and sandals or something”  
“Mum, Cameron’s on his way round and apparently if we don’t have a more diverse beverage collection, then it’s all gonna fall through”  
“That’s wasn’t quite what I said”  
“Debs you’ll be fine, have faith”  
Faith calls over  
“Not that faith, verbal diarrhoea is that woman”  
“Not that you did much to stop her yesterday”  
“Anyway, anyone with half an eyeball can see that your already fantastic parents”  
Tracy spots Cameron   
“He’s early”  
“Well that’s good, that means she’s keen to get to know you, Listen be yourselves okay, good luck”  
They head over to Cameron   
Charity and Vanessa head into the pub  
Tracy speaks to Cameron  
“Hiya”  
“Hello, am I Alright to park at that pub”  
Debbie speaks   
“Yeah, Yeah course you are, my mum owns that, so she’ll look after it, we’re just down here”  
They head off towards the mill  
Cameron spots the mint tea  
“Oh mint tea, how’d you guess”

At the mill

Debbie is showing Cameron around  
“Well, I must say it’s a lovely place, I can see you spend half your time In home farm though”  
Tracy speaks   
“Oh granny faith and her wild imagination, my mother in law owns home farm, not us, you’ve gotta love her”  
Sarah speaks   
“Only coz murder is illegal”  
“Well Hey at least she’s got creative genes”  
Debbie speaks   
“It’s a good job you’ve got a sense of humour”  
“Oh I have, and look, me coming here, I swear it isn’t to come do some sort of landlord spot check or anything, I won’t even judge you for those gaming chairs”  
Tracy speaks   
“One of them is Debbie’s, one of them belongs to Sarah, Debbie's oldest”  
“I’m going to enjoy us getting to know one another”  
Tracy speaks   
“Yeah, us two, you know, it means everything what your considering doing for us”  
“Well Yeah, it’s early days, we have to work out If it’s right, have you done surrogacy before, if it’s alright to ask”  
Debbie speaks   
“It’s fine, Yeah we have, that’s how we got Oliver”  
“Oliver”  
“Yeah he’s ours”  
Tracy speaks  
“Yeah, I suppose you’ve got to trust your instincts”  
“I do, definitely”  
Sarah speaks  
“I’ll make tea then”  
“Oh please, I’m gasping”  
Cameron turns to debbie and Tracy   
“So come on, was it love at first sight”  
Debbie answers first  
“Not for me, I hated her at first”  
Tracy answers  
“For me, I reckon it was Yeah”

Debbie and Tracy show Cameron some photos that they have  
He stops at there wedding photo  
“Looks like the perfect day”  
Debbie speaks  
“We had a few false starts, but yeah, it was perfect”  
Cameron turns the page to a photo of all six of them on the wedding  
“Oh look at those cheeks”  
He’s referring to Oliver’s  
Tracy answers  
“Yeah, that’s what I love about her”  
“Get off”  
Sarah speaks  
“Surprised he’s cute, considering jack and Moses are Mum's”  
“What’s the arrangement with their fathers”  
Debbie speaks  
“Jack’s father is in Liverpool at the moment, but he sees him every week, Moses father lives in the village, he sees him every day, Sarah’s real dad is dead, but she sees jack’s father as her dad”  
“Right, So how long did you say you two have been together”  
Debbie answers  
“4 years, but we did get married 2 years ago, but last year we got married officially”  
“So that would make jack about ten”  
“No, he’s seven, he was three when I first met tracy, Moses was only a baby, I had left my previous fiancé, and got with Tracy”  
Cameron speaks to Sarah  
“How good are these two then”  
“They’re amazing, they helped me get through my father’s death, three years ago, and they’ve been great, they’re great mums to jack, Moses and Oliver”  
Cameron speaks to debbie and Tracy   
“Have any of you guys been in prison before”  
Debbie answers  
“I have, three times, two times I wasn’t guilty one Time I was”  
“Okay What were you guilty for”  
“I had beaten a lad up, I got a Yeah, but I appealed, I was out within two months”  
And you’ve not been back since”  
“No, I haven’t”  
The surrogate talked to tracy and Debbie a lot more, about their families and the kids and a lot more things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	45. The new baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new baby arrives

Adam was trying to comfort Debbie, but he couldn’t feel his hand because debbie had squeezed it so much  
After 20 hours of labour, Debbie and Tracy had finally met there little girl  
Tracy was sat looking at the little girl in her arms  
Debbie speaks  
“She’s gorgeous”  
Tracy speaks  
“Yeah, she’s got your eyes”  
“She does doesn’t she”  
Then chas and charity come into the room, Vanessa in tow  
“Hey mum”  
“Hey debs”  
Charity went over and gave Debbie a kiss on the head  
“Hey where’s mine”  
Charity gave tracy one too  
“Pass us my granddaughter then”  
Debbie passed the little girl to charity  
“Hey, shhh, it’s okay”  
Vanessa speaks  
“So, have you thought of a name for her”  
Tracy speaks  
“Yeah, we’ve decided, that because we named Oliver after our uncle, we’re gonna name this one after holly, you know to keep her memory”  
Debbie speaks to Adam  
“Listen, bro, you can tell me if you don’t think it’s a good idea”  
“No it is, holly would’ve loved it” Adam speaks to holly “Your gonna meet your granddad Cain next, trust me, your gonna love him” Vanessa speaks  
“Hand my niece over then”  
Tracy handed holly over to Vanessa  
“I forget how small they are sometimes”  
“Hey Vanessa, pass her here after”  
Vanessa passed her to Adam  
Charity and Vanessa went to get Sarah, jack and Moses  
Adam spoke to holly  
“Hey, your named after an amazing woman, your auntie holly, she’s not here anymore, but she’s always with us, and I’m your uncle Adam, and I’m gonna make sure that you are safe all the time, you and your older siblings, I promise, and silly uncle Adam has forgotten to ring granddad cain” Everyone else came in later  
They were happy that they finally had a little girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	46. Meeting the baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cain meets holly

Adam had stepped out of Debbie’s room to ring his mum and Cain  
He was waiting for them  
Then he saw them  
Cain speaks   
“Hey, how are they”  
“Mum ad baby are both fine”  
“Can I go in”  
“Yeah, charity’s in there, Vanessa and frank will be back in a minute, there just taking jack, Johnny and Moses and Oliver home”  
Cain goes in to find Noah holding the baby  
“Dad, you made it”  
“Of course I would”  
Cain looks at the baby  
“So is it a little girl”  
“Yeah, her name is holly, after holly”  
Moira speaks  
“Holly would’ve loved her”  
“Dad do you want a hold”  
“Go on then”  
Noah places holly into cain’s arms  
“Hey, you, I bet you’ve made both your mums very happy , and you’ve made me and grouchy happy, you definitely look just like debbie”  
Then Mandy walks in  
“Hey is this her, she’s gorgeous, can I hold her”  
“Yeah course, dad give holly to Mandy”  
Cain gives holly to Mandy   
“Hello gorgeous, you’ve got a massive, dysfunctional family waiting to meet you, who love you very much”  
Mandy is glad that the baby is okay  
Holly shankley dingle will fit right in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	47. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracy and Debbie bring holly home

At the hospital

Adam and matty are sorting Adam’s car so they can fit the car seat in  
Debbie texts Adam  
“Adam is that car nearly ready”  
“Charity what do I tell her”  
“Just say yes, I’ll put some stuff in my car”  
Charity put some of the stuff into her car, when Debbie, Tracy and the baby came out  
Mandy was with them  
Debbie speaks   
“Mandy, could you take holly a minute”  
“Yeah sure”  
Debbie got into the car, Tracy got holly off of Mandy  
Mandy drove them to the woolpack

At the woolpack

All the dingles were waiting  
Then Tracy and Debbie walked in with their baby  
Aaron speaks as he walks up to tracy and Debbie  
“Hey is this her”  
“Yes, do you want to hold her, uncle Aaron”  
“Go on then”  
Aaron gives seb to Robert, Robert places mason onto the floor, he runs off to find chas  
Aaron takes holly  
Lisa speaks to tracy   
“What’s her name love”  
“It’s holly, after Debbie’s stepsister”  
“That’s sweet, I bet holly would’ve loved that”  
Chas comes from around the bar, with mason on her hip  
“Hey chas”  
“Hey, is this her”  
“Yeah”  
Mason speaks  
“Is this holly”  
“Yes, do you want to see her”  
Chas let mason see holly  
Charity went over to debbie  
“Hey, you sit down, I’ll get you a drink”  
“Do you want to hold her mum”  
Charity nodded  
Debbie gave holly to charity  
“Hey sweetheart”  
Charity took holly around the bar, so she could get debbie an orange juice  
Vanessa comes out, and sees charity holding holly  
Vanessa speaks to holly  
“Hey you, gorgeous girl”  
Charity replies  
“Aww Thanks”  
“Not you silly”  
Lisa speaks to debbie  
“Can I hold her”  
“Yeah, you just have to try and get her off of mum”  
Charity gave holly to Lisa  
Tracy comes to sit next to debbie and speaks  
“I think Lisa has stolen our kid”  
Debbie watched as everyone sees the new baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	48. Aftermath part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Debbie’s outburst

At Tug ghyll

Tracy is making a coffee while speaking to Vanessa  
“Debbie went berserk with Cain yesterday, even more than usual, then she went out first thing this morning, I’ve told charity, she’s tried to get some sense into Debbie, but she won’t listen, I hope she’s alright”  
Vanessa speaks  
“She’s your girlfriend, ask her”  
They hear matty playing sad songs  
“Whoever invented wireless speakers needs shooting”  
Vanessa speaks   
“If matty is anything like debbie, it’s gonna take him a while to get over this”  
Tracy speaks   
“Bet you didn’t know that the beach boys did sad songs did ya”  
There’s a knock at the door, Vanessa Gets up to answer it  
“He has been playing that damn track on repeat all night”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Yeah but Cain did throw him out of his own home”  
Cain walks in   
“Hey, is matty here, I need to speak to him”  
Vanessa speaks  
“What so you can upset him even more”  
Tracy speaks   
“If you can’t trust matty, then what’s the point in talking to him”  
Cain speaks  
“Look, I want to apologise for kicking him out, I took things too far”  
Tracy speaks  
“Well, If It’ll make the damn music stop”  
Tracy shouts up to matty  
“Matty, have you got a minute”  
The music stops  
“The ex criminal, he’s here”  
Matty comes down the stairs  
Matty speaks  
“Cain”  
Cain speaks   
“Your moving back in, I overreacted, I’m sorry”  
“Did mum have to drag the apology out of ya”

At the woolpack

Debbie is getting out of her car, she sees Aaron coming out of the back of the woolpack  
“Can you tell my mum that I picked up Paddy’s gloves, I’m taking them down for him”  
“Right Okay”  
Sarah comes out of the woolpack  
“And you are sloping off where”  
“Bus”  
“I said I’d take you to school”  
“You said you wouldn’t be long at the shops, So where are your bags”  
“Excuse me, I’m the parent your the kid, mind your own business and I’m here now anyway”  
Debbie sees Adam  
“I thought I was taking Sarah”  
“Well I’m here now anyway”  
“Alright chill”  
“No adam I won’t”

Inside the woolpack

Adam brings Sarah home from school  
“Letter here, some trip that Sarah wants to go on”  
Sarah speaks  
“Like she cares”  
Debbie speaks to Adam  
“Thanks for picking her up, Where’s jack and Moses”  
“They’re at Zak and Lisa’s, What’s all this”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Chas and paddy are getting married”  
“Congratulations chas”  
“Thanks Adam”

At Tug ghyll

“Tracy, Where’s Debbie”  
“Don’t know, and I’m starting to get worried”  
“Yeah, and I think joe might have something to do with it”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	49. Outburst part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie’s outburst part two

At Tug ghyll

Matty comes down the stairs  
“Hey Vanessa, is debbie Okay”  
“I don’t know, she took off early doors”  
“I think Joe's trial is stressing her out”  
“Probably”

In the back woolpack  
Debbie shuts the door and wraps her arms around tracy  
Tracy speaks  
“Hey easy”  
“Well I’ve been called a lot worse”  
Debbie leans in for a kiss, Tracy pulls away  
Tracy speaks   
“Stop it”  
Debbie speaks   
“You kidding me, telling me you don’t want a cheeky little squeeze”  
She pulls Tracy closer and leans in for another kiss  
Tracy pulls away  
Tracy speaks  
“I came to see if you were okay”  
“No you did not, you came to check up on me, so I figure while your here I’ll get a bunk up out of it”  
Debbie leans in for a kiss  
“Debbie be serious”  
“Fine, no I’m not okay, and yes it’s because of joe Alright”  
Debbie walks back through to the bar

The next day

At the woolpack

“Er Tracy”  
Megan speaks  
“You can give your sister two minutes can’t you”  
Tracy speaks   
“No megan I can’t, I need to find Debbie”  
“Well it’s not my fault that joe is a”  
Tracy interrupts Megan   
“Megan don’t”  
Megan speaks  
“It’s gonna be all over the news tomorrow”  
Tracy speaks  
“Yeah and that’s why debbie doesn’t need anymore stress, promise me you won’t tell sarah”  
Megan answers  
“Fine I won’t”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Tracy, why didn’t you tell me about joe”  
“Because it wasn’t my secret to tell, I couldn’t let her down again, and please can we just deal with this later, I need to find my fiancé”  
Tracy goes looking for debbie

At the church

Debbie is sat on a bench, when Adam approaches her  
“We want to pick you up from the station”  
“Well now I’m here”  
“Tracy’s out of her mind with worry, and so was I, Sarah almost heard me and Vanessa, we were worried”  
“I didn’t ask you lot to be worried”  
“That’s not how it works I’m afraid, I care about you, and I love you, so talk to me, I’m your brother”  
“Well I’m not ready to see her gorgeous face all disappointed because I’m not brave enough to go after joe Okay Adam”  
“And I can't bare to see you not get any justice for what he did, you are the bravest woman I know, your braver than a lot of men I know, and together, me, you, Tracy and Vanessa and everyone will make sure you get the justice you deserve”  
Debbie cries in Adam’s arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	50. Drinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie’s outburst part 3

Tracy comes into the pub, with Vanessa, to find Debbie drunk  
“Right, Moses I assume is in the back, go through, ignore debbie, I’ll deal with her”  
“Right Okay”  
Debbie didn’t seem bothered that Vanessa was taking her kid  
Tracy goes up to the bar  
“Debbie, let me help you”  
“No, you leave me alone do you hear me”  
Debbie slopes off into the back, with a bottle of whiskey  
Tracy goes behind the bar to serve  
“Vic can you give us a hand please”  
“Yeah, I can’t be bothered to listen to Marlon”  
Vanessa is at the bar  
Tracy points to jack  
“He’s meant to be with Ross”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Well cain found him wandering the streets”  
Tracy speaks  
“Well Debbie’s in no state to have him”  
Vanessa speaks   
“I need another drink”  
“Yes Vanessa, join the queue”  
Debbie comes out from the back, drunk  
Tracy speaks  
“Oh about time”  
Debbie grabs another bottle of whiskey, and speaks to tracy  
“Don’t get too attached babe”  
Debbie slopes into the back room  
“No debbie what about jack”  
Vanessa speaks   
“Honestly, I don’t know why she doesn’t hire a bodyguard to live her life for her”  
Tracy speaks  
“Yeah well she can hire herself a new fiancé while she’s at it”   
“Go on, I’ll help you”  
“Actually could you just watch jack for me”  
“Yeah course I can, don’t let debbie walk all over you”

Tracy walks into the back room to find Debbie pouring herself another glass of whiskey  
“Right Debbie, you have got 5 minutes to get it together”  
Debbie points the bottle at tracy, then speaks  
“Oh leave me alone”  
“Brilliant, three sheets to the wind”  
“Err four, maybe even five”  
Debbie drinks the whiskey  
“Debbie this is getting boring”  
“Sorry not sorry”  
Tracy takes the bottle away  
“Sorry for yourself”  
“Why would I be sorry, I am a winner”  
“Yeah and now your self medicating with alcohol”  
Debbie gets up to leave  
“Where are you going”  
“Away from you, coz your giving me a headache”  
Vanessa walks in through the back with jack  
Vanessa points to where debbie has just left  
“She’s taking you for a mug”  
“What else can I do”  
“I’ll deal with her”  
“Right, come on jack, let’s go and find some toys to play with”  
Tracy speaks to Vanessa  
“Listen, I’m on a course for the garage and charity’s going instead of Debbie coz Debbie can’t go, can you keep an eye on her”  
“Yes I can, I’ll have faith’s help anyway”  
“Thanks Vanessa”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	51. After the trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie lashes out at rhona

“Hey debs I reckon that’s what we need, a saucy seaside trip”  
“No, and anyway who’ll look after the kids”  
Tracy speaks to Vanessa  
“Hey Vanessa I’m gonna grab a menu, these chips are making me hungry”  
Rhona speaks to debbie  
“Hey Debbie have you got a second, I heard about yesterday, trust me, I know more than anyone how hard it is to get a guilty verdict”  
Debbie speaks   
“Yeah”  
Rhona speaks again   
“Tracy’s great, but if ever you want to talk, about anything, anytime day or night, then I’d be happy to listen”  
Debbie speaks   
“Wow coz What suddenly I’m a member of your sad little victims club”  
Charity speaks   
“Debbie”  
“Well I, sorry but come on, What’s changed, you’ve always seen me as a dirty little slapper, I mean everyone else had, including my own mother”  
“No debbie I never thought that and I was just trying to help”  
“You want to help me rhona, then stop pitying me, I don’t need it”  
Debbie heads to David’s   
Tracy speaks  
“Debbie wait”

At David’s shop

Debbie picks up all the newspapers and takes them to the counter, where matty is helping out  
“Got anymore stored anywhere”  
“Oh erm no, that’s your lot”  
Debbie hands over 20 pounds   
“Actually Debbie that will be 22 pounds”  
“Yep Fine, i need a lighter as well please”  
Matty hands debbie a lighter  
Then Debbie heads to the scrapyard to burn the newspapers

At the scrapyard

Tracy finds Debbie burning the newspapers  
“So this is where your hiding”  
“Thought I should keep a low profile, you know, with a shed load of smoke”  
“Does Aaron know your here”  
“No, and to be honest I don’t care”  
“I should’ve seen you were struggling, but what you did, do you have any idea how proud I am, and Adam is too”  
“Yeah well I couldn’t care less”  
Debbie walks off to Jacobs fold

At Jacobs fold 

Tracy comes down from getting changed  
Debbie speaks   
“Right, I called Ross, he’s gonna send a cab out to take us into town later”  
“Listen are you sure you want to go out”  
“Yes, I’m not letting joe ruin another second of my life”  
“Good, I should hope not”  
“I’m fine now, anyway, I need some more lipstick”  
Debbie runs upstairs to get some more lipstick

When Debbie comes down the stairs, she sees Tracy pouring some wine  
“Go on then, I’m sure we can have a glass before Ross gets here”  
Tracy hands debbie her wine  
“Cheers”  
“So we’re pretending that everything’s fine are we”  
“I’m fine Okay, trust me, and anyway this the point when your supposed to tell me how hot I’m looking”  
“Never known you look anything but”  
Debbie places her wine on the table  
“Show me then”  
She kisses Tracy  
Tracy pulls away  
Debbie speaks   
“What is it the lipstick, should I have a word”  
Tracy places her glass onto the table, and kisses debbie passionately

When Ross arrived, Tracy told him to go, but she handed him money anyway, and went back to where Debbie was  
They kissed again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjo


	52. Attacked part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie is attacked

Cain and Robert we’re about to go back to their homes, when they hear something  
They run to the shouting and all they can see is ross and Debbie, Debbie has acid in her face  
Cain speaks  
“Robert, ring an ambulance”  
“Right Okay, I’ll ring Aaron, let him know where I am”  
Cain turned to Ross  
“Ross, run to charity and Vanessa’s, and let them know what’s happened, it’s 6 o’clock, they’ll be putting the kids to bed”  
“Right Okay”  
Ross ran round to Tug ghyll

At Tug ghyll

Vanessa answered the door, to Ross  
“Ross What’s happened”  
“It’s debbie, she’s been attacked, the attacker used acid”  
Tracy and charity and frank heard  
Tracy and charity run out of the door, Vanessa in tow  
“Ross where are they”  
“Cain and Debbie and Robert must’ve already gotten in the ambulance, come on you three, I’ll give you a lift”  
They ran to Ross car

At the hospital

Debbie is still in pain  
The paramedic talks to the nurse  
“Female, Debbie dingle, 30, taken acid burns to the face, she had pain relief 20 minutes ago”  
Cain and Robert are following the paramedics  
Cain shouts  
“Debbie”  
“Dad”  
Cain speaks   
“My god”  
“What dad”  
“Nothing, Debs, What happened”  
“Somebody chucked something in my face”  
Debbie starts coughing   
“I can taste it”  
She continues coughing   
Cain speaks  
“What’s happening, What’s up with her”  
“She’s in pain, but we’re gonna try and sort that”

The nurse is washing Debbie’s face with cold water, to get the PH level down   
Debbie speaks  
“I need more painkillers”  
“We’ve given you all you can”  
“Oh come on you’ve got loads”  
Cain speaks to debbie  
“Listen try and stay calm okay”  
“My face is burning”  
“The nurse is helping”  
“Why did he do it dad”  
“Dunno know, but your mum, Vanessa and Tracy are on their way Okay, I sent Ross to get them”  
The nurse speaks  
“I know it’s hard debbie, but try and stay calm for me”  
The doctor comes in  
“Okay Debbie here’s where we’re at, you’ve suffered from acid burns, but we’re trying to get your PH level up, we need it to be a level 5, but it’s currently a level 2”  
Debbie speaks  
“Please, I need more painkillers”  
Then Ross comes over   
“Hey, my god”  
Cain speaks  
“Ross go and tell charity that I’m with debbie, but I don’t think she wants to see the burns to Debbie’s face”  
“Okay”  
Ross runs to charity  
“Debbie has acid in her face, but I’ve just seen the burns and they’re bad”  
“I need to see her”  
“Right, Okay, But don’t tell debbie how bad they are”  
When charity, Vanessa and Tracy get there, charity speaks  
“My god”  
“What mum”  
“Nothing, come on stay calm”  
Debbie speaks  
“I need painkillers”  
The nurse turns to the doctor  
“She can’t have anymore now”  
“Come on I can’t put up with this”  
The doctor speaks  
“We can’t give you anymore pain relief, you’ll be in pain for a while yet”  
Cain speaks  
“Can you just help her please”  
The doctor speaks  
“The good news is that your eyes and throat are unaffected”  
Debbie speaks  
“Please just help me please, stop it hurting”  
Charity is trying to keep debbie calm  
“Come on Debs, you need to stay calm”

After the washing of Debbie’s face, they put bandages on her face and hand, Charity stays with her, so does Vanessa and Tracy, Cain goes to look after the kids  
The police arrive  
“How are you doing”  
Debbie speaks   
“I’ve felt better”  
“Is it Okay If I ask you a few questions”  
“I’m not going anywhere am I”  
“Did you see who did this to you”  
“No, funnily enough I didn’t stick around long enough to study his face after it happened sorry about that”  
“So the attacker was male”  
“I don’t know, I think so, I didn’t get a chance to see the face properly”  
The police keep talking to debbie

Once the police leave, Debbie asks the doctor a question  
“how badly will I be scarred”  
“Scarring is very likely”  
Debbie tells everyone to get out and she bursts into tears at the prognosis about the acid burns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed  
Instead of Ross getting acid, it’s going to be Debbie


	53. Attacked part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie is attacked

At the hospital, the day before

Charity and Tracy and ross and Cain and Vanessa are with Debbie, when the Doctor arrives  
Charity speaks  
“So what now”  
The doctor speaks to debbie   
“Unfortunately we haven’t been able to raise your PH levels”  
“So what”  
“So your skin still contains a high level of acid and obviously we can’t have that”  
“So what”  
“We move to plan B, the wound needs to be what we call debrided, in simple terms, we remove any contaminated tissue”  
“You want to take my skin off, will I go back to normal

Now at the hospital

Debbie has bandages on her face and hand, the police have spoken to debbie, and charity, Vanessa, Tracy and Ross are with her  
The nurses want to remove the bandages from her face  
“Do you want anyone with you”  
“Yeah, my fiancé, and my mum if that’s alright”  
“Yeah, come through”  
The nurse starts to remove the bandages  
Debbie is groaning in pain

Afterwards, the nurse speaks  
“Right let’s take a break for now shall we, But later we could try using the gel”  
Debbie nods  
“It’ll be good for you to learn how to apply it yourself”  
Debbie speaks   
“Maybe, maybe later Yeah”  
The nurse leaves

Later on, the nurse comes back with the gel  
Debbie speaks   
“I’ve been thinking, maybe I should erm try the gel”  
“Yeah, brilliant I can show you what to do”  
“No erm you do it, I’ll just mess it up”  
Debbie’s on her phone  
“My boys will be back from their holiday soon, I’ve got three boys, two girls, I’ve got a teenager, a 7 year old, a toddler and a 3 month old, and a baby”  
Debbie shows a photo  
“Oh they’re gorgeous”  
“Of course, they take after me”  
Charity laughs  
The nurse speaks  
“They’re the spit of you”  
Debbie speaks  
“Feels like only five minutes ago that I had my teenager, they’re the best thing in my life they are”  
“They’re, all done”  
Debbie nods  
“It feels good without the bandages on my face, it feels almost normal”  
The others come back in  
Debbie speaks  
“Vanessa, how are the boys”  
“Yeah they’re fine, Moses keeps asking about his mum, Tracy has told Sarah, she understands, jack wants to see you too”  
Ross speaks  
“I can go and get them if you want”  
“Yeah, Thanks”  
Charity and Vanessa go with Ross, Tracy stays with Debbie, Pete catches up its them 

Ross, charity and Vanessa bring jack and Moses into Debbie’s room  
Ross goes in first and so does pete  
Charity speaks to moses and jack  
“Wait here until daddy/uncle Ross says okay”  
They wait outside until Ross goes in   
“Hey Pete, didn’t know you were coming in, sit down  
Jack and Moses run in  
“Jack just wait a minute”  
Jack runs over to debbie straight away  
“Mummy”  
“Hey jack”  
Jack gives Debbie a hug  
Debbie speaks   
“Jack mate, go with granddad, he’ll get you some chocolate”  
Cain speaks   
“Yeah come on, let’s see if we can find some”  
Moses comes in  
Debbie speaks   
“Hey Champ”  
Ross picked him up  
Debbie speaks again   
“Moses, it’s me, come here”  
Moses turns away from Debbie   
Ross speaks  
“Hey mate, look, it’s mummy”  
Moses still doesn’t look  
Debbie speaks  
“Moses, moses”  
Pete speaks to moses  
“Hey Moses, it’s mummy”  
Debbie speaks  
“Get him out of here now”  
Pete steps forward and takes Moses off of Ross  
“Come on, go with Vanessa, I’ll be out in a minute”  
Debbie speaks  
“Everybody get out of here now”  
Tracy speaks  
“You’ve heard her, she’s told you to leave, so please leave”  
Debbie shouts at Ross, Pete and charity  
“I said get out of here now!”

The next day, Debbie is allowed home  
Dan finds her at the garage  
“Hey who the hell are you”  
Dan sees that it’s Debbie  
“Get off”  
Dan speaks  
“Debbie, I thought you were still in hospital”  
“Yeah well obviously not”  
Debbie leaves the garage, she sees daz and liv staring   
“Do you want a picture or something”  
Daz speaks  
“No, I’ve seen worse”  
Debbie runs back home  
She washes painkillers down with a beer, when charity calls  
“Tracy, she’s down here”  
Tracy speaks  
“What the hell are you playing at, the hospital said you discharged yourself”  
“Yeah well, here I am, let me guess, you thought I’d done something stupid”  
“Debs me and your mum didn’t know what to think”  
“Should’ve done a runner, make it a family hat trick”  
Charity speaks   
“That’s not funny debs”  
Debbie speaks to charity  
“What are you doing here, have you brought me the job book”  
Tracy speaks  
“Are you for real, you should be looking after yourself”  
“How can I when my attacker is still out there, the police aren’t doing nothing”  
“And we’ll sort that”  
“Just get out, both of you”  
They leave, and Debbie breaks down again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	54. Attacked part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie goes out for the first time

At Jacobs fold

Vanessa and charity and Tracy and Ross are trying to convince debbie to come out for breakfast  
Ross speaks   
“Listen, no one is gonna say anything, otherwise your mum will be after them”  
Charity speaks  
“Yeah, I hate to admit it but ross is Right, you need to get out of the house, and me, Vanessa, Tracy and Ross will be with you, and if anyone says anything, I’ll put them in their place”  
“Okay, But only to the cafe and back”  
Tracy speaks  
“Okay, take your painkillers with you, you can have them after you’ve eaten”  
“Right”  
They head out to the cafe

At the cafe

Debbie and Tracy walk into the cafe, with charity, Vanessa and Ross in tow  
Debbie puts her hood down  
Brenda speaks  
“Yes girls and Ross what can I get you”  
Charity speaks  
“I fancy a full English, what do you think debs”  
“Yeah, go on then”  
Debbie, Tracy, Charity and Vanessa sit down at a table  
Ross goes up to the counter  
“Can I get five coffees too please”  
“Yes of course, how is debbie”  
“She’s self conscious, but I said that if me, Vanessa, charity and Tracy go with her, no one will say owt”   
“Do you know who did it”  
“No, but debs is desperate to find out”  
“I’ll bring them over”  
Ross hands over a fiver  
“Keep the change”  
“Thanks”  
He goes to sit with Debbie, charity, Vanessa and Tracy  
“Hey I’ve got us coffees as well, you don’t owe me owt by the way”  
Debbie speaks  
“Thanks Ross”  
“No problem”  
aaron and Robert enter the cafe, liv and mason in tow  
Aaron speaks to debbie  
“Hey, it’s good to see you”  
“Yeah, I suppose, even Moses couldn’t look at me”  
“Hey, he’ll understand in his own time”  
Robert sits mason with liv and speaks to debbie  
“Hey, nice to see you out of hospital, me and Aaron heard cain earlier, have the police not been in touch then”  
“No, and I don’t think they will”  
Brenda brings the food over  
“Here you go”  
“Thanks Brenda”  
They start eating

Later, Adam comes in with moira  
Adam speaks to moira  
“Oh my god”  
“I know, just don’t mention the scars, she’ll get emotional, Cain said she’s already self conscious”  
Debbie shouts over  
“Hey bruv, come join us”  
“Okay”  
Adam sits next to debbie  
“Hey, you Okay”  
“No not really”  
Debbie points to her face  
“Oh right, sorry”  
“It’s okay, how’s Sarah”  
“She’s taking a while to understand, but she’s trying to explain it properly to jack”  
Charity speaks  
“She’s alright though yeah”  
“Yeah, she just wants to know who did it”  
Vanessa speaks   
“A lot of people do”  
Adam goes to touch Debbie’s hand, but she flinches away then shouts  
“Don’t touch me alright”  
She storms out of the cafe

Charity finds Debbie inside Tug ghyll  
Charity speaks  
“Hey, Adam didn’t know”  
“I’m going to the pub”  
“I’ll come with you”  
They head to the pub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	55. Attacked part three carried on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie goes to the pub for the first time

Debbie enters the pub with Tracy, Vanessa, Ross, and charity in tow  
Chas speaks  
“Hey debs, What can I get you”  
“Pint of my usual please chas”  
“Okay, and hey, if anyone gives you funny looks, I’ll bar them”  
Debbie nodded and went to sit with moira and cain  
Charity speaks  
“Chas, she is so self conscious, me, Vanessa, Ross and Tracy had to practically drag her out pf the house this morning, and Johnny and Moses won’t even look at her, Oliver doesn’t recognise his mum, neither does holly”  
“Poor debs, I hope the police catch whoever did this”  
Then graham walks in  
“Debbie, What’s happened to you, you look terrible”  
Ross stands up  
“Get out”  
Chas speaks  
“Debs love, go in the back”  
Debs walks into the back room, but graham follows her  
Charity, Ross, Vanessa and Tracy follow  
Charity grabs graham from behind and throws him out of the pub  
“If you ever step foot near my daughter again, I’ll kill you with my bare hands”  
Ross speaks  
“Yeah, and I won’t be stopping her or Debbie”  
Tracy punches graham “That’s for harassing my fiancé”  
Cain shows up with Adam  
“Oi you leave my family alone”  
Adam goes to see debbie  
“Hey, graham has been dealt with”  
Debbie storms back home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy


	56. A visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie gets a visit from adam

At Jacobs fold

Tracy comes in and speaks  
”Hey debs I’m back, Adam and charity and Vanessa are with me”  
“Hey sis, we’ve brought food”  
Debbie’s drunk  
“You’ve come to see the show Adam, Hey mum, you should start selling tickets, you’d make a fortune”  
Vanessa enters  
“Hey Vanessa, I was saying to your wife that you both should sell tickets, you’d make a fortune”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Your mum told me about the graft”  
“What graft, I mean who’s it even for Vanessa”  
Debbie gets close to Adam’s face  
“Hey Adam, is it for you, ey, or is it for poor little Moses, who can’t stand to look at his own mother, and Johnny, who can’t even stand to look at his sister, coz who wants to look at a freak like this everyday ey”  
“Sis your not a freak”  
Debbie grabs Adam's face  
“Shut up Adam, I’m not so pretty am I ey, just look at me adam”  
Charity pulls Debbie off of him  
“Debbie, he’s trying to help”  
“Well he can’t, nobody can, so go on, all of you, do one”  
After they leave, Debbie takes painkillers

The walk to Tug ghyll

Charity speaks to Vanessa  
“Vanessa, Debbie needs to reconnect with Johnny and Moses, it’s destroying her, them not being able to recognise her”  
“I know, I feel sorry for her, and Johnny made debbie something, look”  
Vanessa shows charity her phone  
“That’s sweet”  
“Johnny does love her, it just takes him time”  
“I know”

The next day, at Jacobs fold

Charity and Vanessa take Johnny and Moses pictures to debbie  
Charity speaks  
“Hey look what Johnny and your son drew you”  
“It’s nice”  
“Charity helped obviously”  
“Yeah, but Moses isn’t right”  
She draws red all over the left side of the face  
“There, now it looks like me”  
Charity wants debbie to reconnect with the kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	57. Reconnecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie reconnects with Johnny, then moses

Charity and Vanessa are gonna help debbie reconnect with her brother and her son  
They’re taking Johnny to the park  
Noah is pushing Johnny and charity is pushing Moses on the swings, Vanessa and Adam are watching, So is tracy  
Debbie comes down, and Noah let’s debbie push Johnny  
“Hey mate, remember when debbie took you to the pub and got you a massive ice cream”  
Debbie stops pushing and goes to face Johnny  
She kneels down in front of the swing  
“That was me, do I look like your sister”  
Johnny shook his head  
“Do I still sound like your sister”  
Johnny nodded  
“So, what to you reckon, am I your sister”  
Johnny nodded  
Noah went back to pushing Johnny on the swing  
Debbie went to moses  
“Remember when you bumped your knee, and granddad put a big plaster on it, and granddad Cain was in hospital once, because he banged his head, so granddad had a sore head and you a sore knee, well I’ve just got a sore face, that’s all mate, do I still look like your mummy”  
Moses shook his head  
“Do I still sound like your mummy”  
Moses nodded  
“So, am I still your mummy”  
Moses smiled  
Debbie pushed Moses on the swing  
Johnny wanted debbie to push him on the swing, so she used one hand to push Moses, and one hand to push Johnny  
Charity was happy that her daughter had reconnected with her brother and her son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	58. The pub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity wants to keep an eye on debbie, so she hires her at the woolpack

At the woolpack

Charity speaks  
“You sure you want to work here”  
“Yeah, I need to get my confidence back”  
“Okay, go and take Robert’s order”  
Debbie walks up to Robert and mason, mason can look at her now  
“Hey rob, what can I get you”  
“A pint and am a orange juice please”  
“Okay”  
Mason pointed to debbie  
“Debbie hurt”  
Debbie comes back over  
“Yeah, I’m hurt, but charity’s looking after me”  
“Auntie charity”  
“Yeah, auntie charity”  
Debbie gives the drinks to Robert  
Kerry orders  
“Hey Debbie”  
“Hey Kerry, What can I get you”  
“A vodka tonic please”  
“Right Okay”  
Debbie served a lot of people, but then graham walked in  
Debbie went behind charity  
“Mum, Get him out of here”  
Charity knew, that if graham didn’t leave, Debbie would have a panic attack  
Then Pete and Ross stood up and threw graham out, Debbie went into the back room  
Charity speaks to Vanessa  
“Ness, Debbie nearly had a panic attack, just because graham walked in, do you reckon that he was involved in the acid attack”  
“I dunno, but we need to find out”  
Charity was gonna find out if graham was involved in the acid attack, if he was, she was gonna kill him with her bare hands”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy


	59. Found out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity, Vanessa,Robert, Aaron, Tracy, Cain and Ross break into home farm to ask graham a few questions

At home farm

Vanessa tries the front door, to see if it was locked  
Vanessa speaks to cain  
“Cain, it’s locked”  
Cain speaks  
“We’re just gonna have to get in the dingle way”  
Charity kicks the door down   
Charity speaks   
“There now we’re in”  
They go searching for graham  
Ross finds him, then shouts for the others  
“Guys, he’s here”  
They all come running down  
Charity sucker punches graham  
Cain speaks to graham  
“Right, now, we’ve got a few questions for you, my question is, why did debbie have a panic attack, as soon as you came into the pub”  
Vanessa speaks   
“We know you had something to do with the attack”  
Graham speaks  
“Right, I hired a bloke, Simon mcmannus, to beat you up cain, But I swear I didn’t tell him to use acid”  
Tracy speaks  
“How the hell did my fiancé get it in her face then ey”  
Graham speaks   
“Because Simon saw cain’s car, he thought it was cain and he chucked the acid”  
Robert speaks  
“Why did you hire someone to beat up cain in the first place”  
“Because I wanted him to suffer, he got joe sent to prison”  
Debbie walks in  
“No, I did, and joe deserves to rot in prison, it’s where he belongs”  
Graham tries to go for debbie, but he couldn’t because charity had stepped in front of her  
“You want to take on debbie, well you’ll have to take me on first”  
Tracy speaks   
“Hey, I’ve got proof that you did the acid attack”  
She shows graham her phone  
“I recorded it, and I’m sure the police would love to know who was responsible for the acid attack”  
They leave, charity speaks   
“Hey debs, come on, he’s not worth it, let’s get you to the cafe, I’m sure Bob can get us all a coffee and some food”  
They all head off towards the cafe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	60. Found out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity, Vanessa,Robert, Aaron, Tracy, Cain and Ross break into home farm to ask graham a few questions

At home farm

Vanessa tries the front door, to see if it was locked  
Vanessa speaks to cain  
“Cain, it’s locked”  
Cain speaks  
“We’re just gonna have to get in the dingle way”  
Charity kicks the door down   
Charity speaks   
“There now we’re in”  
They go searching for graham  
Ross finds him, then shouts for the others  
“Guys, he’s here”  
They all come running down  
Charity sucker punches graham  
Cain speaks to graham  
“Right, now, we’ve got a few questions for you, my question is, why did debbie have a panic attack, as soon as you came into the pub”  
Vanessa speaks   
“We know you had something to do with the attack”  
Graham speaks  
“Right, I hired a bloke, Simon mcmannus, to beat you up cain, But I swear I didn’t tell him to use acid”  
Tracy speaks  
“How the hell did my fiancé get it in her face then ey”  
Graham speaks   
“Because Simon saw cain’s car, he thought it was cain and he chucked the acid”  
Robert speaks  
“Why did you hire someone to beat up cain in the first place”  
“Because I wanted him to suffer, he got joe sent to prison”  
Debbie walks in  
“No, I did, and joe deserves to rot in prison, it’s where he belongs”  
Graham tries to go for debbie, but he couldn’t because charity had stepped in front of her  
“You want to take on debbie, well you’ll have to take me on first”  
Tracy speaks   
“Hey, I’ve got proof that you did the acid attack”  
She shows graham her phone  
“I recorded it, and I’m sure the police would love to know who was responsible for the acid attack”  
They leave, charity speaks   
“Hey debs, come on, he’s not worth it, let’s get you to the cafe, I’m sure Bob can get us all a coffee and some food”  
They all head off towards the cafe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	61. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie goes missing

Tracy told charity that Debbie has gone missing  
“What do you mean she’s gone missing”  
“I mean charity, she’s gone, bye, bye, not here”  
“Alright, but what I means is how did you not see her leave”  
“I was at the cafe”  
“Right, Vanessa, Ross, Tracy your with me, cain Aaron, Robert Go in cain’s car and follow me, I think I know where she might be”

At the lake 

Vanessa speaks  
“Charity why would she be here”  
“This is where I used to take her, to get away from dad”  
Ross sees Debbie  
“Right, I can see her come on”  
Charity, Cain and Ross run towards Debbie  
They see debbie taking the painkillers  
Debbie is off her face  
Charity speaks  
“Oi, come on debbie let’s go”  
“Go where, clubbing”  
“Yeah, if you want come on”  
“Yeah, I do, I wanna go to a club, with Tracy, have shots”  
“I don’t think your well enough for that yet come on”  
Debbie keeps mumbling things  
Charity tries to help debbie up  
Charity speaks  
“Come on I’m taking you home, debbie come on, come on debs, look the car’s only over there debs come on”  
Debbie starts to collapse  
“Debbie come on, we need to get you to the hospital debs”  
Debbie stops mumbling  
Cain and Tracy run to debbie  
“Debbie please, get up, come on debs wake up you can’t do this to me, come on I need to get you some help please debbie, Debbie stay with me, Debbie, Debbie, look stay with me debbie please”  
Cain helps charity get debbie into the car  
Cain races round to the hospital

At the hospital

Cain gets out the car, Aaron, Ross and Robert have gone to the mill, Cain, Vanessa,Charity And Tracy are with Cain  
Cain speaks  
“Help, somebody help please”  
Paramedics rush to debbie  
Cain speaks  
“Come on Debs, your gonna be alright”

In the hospital

Debbie is nearly caught by cain, taking the painkillers  
Debbie speaks  
“Finally managed to pull yourself away from moira, least now I know where your priority lies”  
“What is it with you debbie, moira’s done nothing but try to help”  
“Yeah, course she has, I feel some much better for it”  
“Do you know what, forget it, I don’t need this, I’m off to pick up your car, I’ll see you tomorrow”  
Tracy and charity come into the room, they see cain leave  
Debbie quickly takes the painkillers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	62. Confide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie confides in vanessa

At Tug ghyll

Debbie wants to speaks to Rhona and Vanessa  
Debbie is holding the packet of painkillers  
Vanessa had been through painkiller addiction before, with rhona, she didn’t want debbie on the same path   
“What they’ve prescribed me, it barely touches the sides, it’s not just the pain, I can’t sleep unless I take something, every time I close my eyes, it happens again, and whoever did this is still out there”  
Vanessa speaks  
“I thought they charged graham”  
“I can’t prove that it was him, graham might get off, and if he does go down, this isn’t gonna go away is it, I’m still stuck with it”  
Debbie points to her face  
“What kind of life am I gonna have how ey, I can’t even look in the mirror, I don’t know who I am, or what I’m supposed to be anymore”  
Vanessa speaks  
“It’s early days debbie, you’ve been through a massive trauma, your still adjusting”  
“Yeah but I’m still stuck with half of my face burnt aren’t I, I’m surprised tracy hasn’t ran for the hills yet”  
Vanessa speaks  
“She hasn’t because your her wife and she loves you”  
“Vanessa, if it was charity who had been attacked, would you still love her”  
“Of course I would, Tracy loves you, and the kids, and so does your mum, when rhona had a relapse, she thought that no one else could help her, but now look at her, what I’m saying is that you’ve got to let me, your mum, Cain, and rhona help you”  
“Rhona And you are both god people, I’m not, all my life I’ve lied to people, upheld the law, hurt people, and this is it coming back on me, and the worst thing is, it serves me right, I deserve the acid attack”  
“No you don’t, it doesn’t matter what you’ve done, it’s what you do to change is what matters, no one thinks you deserve the attack, we will get you justice, no matter what we have to do to get you it”  
Debbie breaks down, and Vanessa comforts her like she does with charity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	63. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie is trying to impress her mum and vanessa

Debbie comes from downstairs with a lit fire stick and water  
Vanessa speaks  
“Are you sure you know what your doing”  
“Want, I’ll do anything me Vanessa, watch”  
Debbie gets some water in her mouth  
Charity speaks  
“Oh Debbie please don’t do that”  
Debbie laughs and some water goes on her sleeve, she goes to wipe her mouth, and ends up setting her arm on fire  
Charity speaks  
“Your on fire”  
The fire alarm goes off  
As charity is getting water, Debbie just stares at the fire  
As charity tips the water onto Debbie’s arm, and grabs the fire stick and puts it out, Debbie just stares at the would be fire  
Charity speaks  
“What the hell were you thinking, you could’ve killed yourself, you could’ve set the place on fire”  
Debbie speaks  
“Calm down mum”  
“Calm down, that’s the sort of crazy stuff that your dad does, I always knew you weren’t right in the head, that was so stupid debbie”  
“How can I be right in the head with a mother like you, you abandoned me, then you always cast me aside when you’ve got someone to occupy yourself with, and dad, week he’s not much better, he’s a thug, no wonder I turned out so badly, with role models like you two, and Why was it stupid, coz I could've messed my face up, mother abandoned me, father tried to get rid of me, I’ve been shot, had acid thrown in my face, nearly died once, and I’m still here, Debbie dingle never leaves”  
Charity speaks  
“You need to sort yourself out, or you’ll end up dead”  
Then Vanessa and charity leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy


	64. Debbie vs Simon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity and Vanessa find Debbie fighting with simon

Debbie chases Simon, and follows him to a lake  
Charity and Vanessa are at the lake with Johnny and Noah  
Debbie tackles Simon to the ground  
Simon grapples until he can run again  
Debbie follows him to the water  
Simon stops, he’s armed with a hammer  
“I fancy your chances, I’d leave it”  
Debbie jumps and kicks Simon to the ground, charity sees  
“Noah, Get Johnny to the car, this is Simon, I’ll deal with him”  
Debbie grabs the hammer, then speaks  
“I’ve thought about killing you, everyday since you and graham foster did this to me, but I had this little thought in my head, could I do it or not, turns out I can”  
Charity speaks from behind Debbie  
“Debbie”  
Charity takes the hammer  
“Give that back”  
“Debbie, for god sake, just think about what your about to do”  
“What kill him”  
Debbie looks at Simon, then speaks to charity  
“Yeah, maybe your right”  
She turns to Simon  
“Let’s have some fun first”  
Debbie punches Simon into the lake

In the lake

Debbie has hold of simon  
Debbie speaks  
“What is it with you and this place ey, you just can’t keep away”  
Charity and Vanessa look on from shoreside  
“Charity sort it”  
“I will, when she needs me”  
Simon doesn’t answer  
Debbie speaks  
“I asked you a question”  
He doesn’t answer  
“Fine, let’s dunk you for a minute and a half”  
Charity speaks  
“Debbie, come on stop it let go”  
Debbie dunks Simon  
She shrugs Charity off  
“Get off me”  
Simon tried to escape, but Debbie catches up with him  
“Oi, where are you going, your not going anywhere”  
Debbie throws Simon to the ground, and kicks him in the face  
Charity speaks  
“Debbie”  
Debbie speaks to Simon  
“What do you reckon will be the last thing you think about before you pass out ey, will it be your mum, your girlfriend, or your kids”  
Debbie throws Simon back down to the ground and stands up  
Debbie speaks  
“Do you have kids Simon, coz I do, I have five, and after you threw acid in my face they couldn’t even recognise me anymore”  
Charity speaks  
“Debbie come on”  
“No get off me mum, he needs to get what he deserves”  
Simon speaks  
“I’ll do anything, anything please”  
Debbie punches him  
“You can’t give me my life back though can you”  
Charity speaks  
“Yeah and if you kill him debbie, your not gonna have any life at all coz you’ll be in prison, and what’ll happen to Sarah, jack, Moses Oliver and holly then ey”  
“Mum, who said I was gonna get caught”  
Debbie looks at Simon  
“Let’s get this over with shall we”  
Debbie grabs Simon, and starts to strangle him, Tracy arrives, coz Noah rang her  
Tracy runs down to where Vanessa is  
Charity speaks  
“Debbie, that's enough”  
Debbie shrugs Charity off  
“Get off me”  
Debbie continues to strangle Simon  
Debbie looks at Charity  
“Go home mum, I’m sorry mum, I really am, I shouldn’t have dragged you into all of this”  
Debbie grabs a wire from her backpack  
“I’m not sorry debbie, not if it’s made you come to your senses”  
Debbie speaks, while pointing at Simon  
“Look he needs to pay for what he’s done”  
“Yeah, but not like this”  
Debbie speaks to Simon  
“Oi, where are you going, are you stupid, how far do you think your gonna get”  
Debbie grabs simon’s leg and starts dragging him  
Debbie speaks  
“Your pathetic”  
Charity shouts over  
“Debbie, are you honestly gonna risk loosing your kids over someone like that”  
Charity points at Simon  
“Imagine Sarah, jack, Moses, Oliver and holly, growing up, knowing that their mum is a murderer, what do you think that’s gonna do to them, Sarah’s already lost Andy because he killed someone, don’t make her loose you too”  
Debbie ties the wire around simon’s legs  
Charity continues to speak to debbie  
“Debbie, you take a good look at him, and you tell me honestly, is he really worth risking everything for, your wife, your kids, listen to me, it’ll only take a couple of seconds and that’s it, it’s done, and you’ll never be able to come back from it”  
Debbie just continues to stare down Simon  
Charity speaks to debbie  
“Debbie, come on, be smarter than me”  
Charity speaks  
“Debbie”  
Debbie drags Simon to a tree  
Simon speaks  
“it Wasn’t meant for you, not like it was personal”  
Debbie speaks  
“Oh right Well I tell you what, you swap mirrors with mine, and then try telling me it isn’t personal”  
Debbie is holding the hammer  
Simon speaks  
“Alright that came out wrong”  
Debbie speaks  
“Yeah, no kidding acid can melt bone, even a moron like you can grasp the kind of pain that that stuff inflicts on someone”  
Simon speaks  
“Look I’ve admitted it alright, it was me who threw the acid, now you said you’d let me go”  
Charity speaks  
“Debbie, you said you just needed to hear it”  
Charity carefully removes the hammer from Debbie’s grasp  
“It’s okay, it’s okay come on, let go”  
Debbie Let’s charity take the hammer, Debbie let’s go of Simon  
Charity hands tracy the hammer  
Charity pulls up her phone  
“I got every word of what you said”  
Simon goes for charity, but Debbie steps in front of him, and punches him  
“Mum move now”  
Charity ran towards the other side of the lake, dropping Debbie’s phone in the process  
Simon grabs the phone, then speaks  
“Aww now they are cute”  
Debbie shouts  
“You are scum”  
Debbie tackles Simon again  
Charity goes to Vanessa  
“I can’t Calm her down”  
Tracy speaks  
“I’ll go”  
Tracy shouts  
“Debbie, he’s not worth loosing me and the kids”  
Simon grabs a rock and hits Debbie with it, knocking her out

The ambulance arrives for debbie  
Then it leaves  
Charity’s in the police car  
“How is she”  
“Mrs dingle has been taken to hotten general  
“I asked how she was”  
“Maybe if we could quickly go over a few more details”  
“Like what exactly, that scumbag hit debbie over the head with a rock before doing a runner, shouldn’t you be looking for him, and not harassing me”  
“We are, I can assure you”  
“I need to get hold of her dad, What am I supposed to tell him”  
“Look, A’s soon as we get an update on your daughter’s status, you’ll be the first to know, I promise”  
“Yeah, you better promise to catch Simon too, because he’s not getting away with doing this to debbie again”

At the woolpack   
Charity finds Cain  
“Cain”  
“Charity are you alright”  
“I’ve been trying to get hold of you, Debbie’s been attacked, by Simon”

At the hospital

Tracy and Cain go to find Debbie  
They run past Debbie’s room  
“Oi where you lot going”  
Adam speaks  
“Debbie, you Alright”  
Tracy hugs Debbie  
“Actually I was hit with a rock and knocked unconscious, but I’m fine, I always survive, I’m a dingle, that’s what I’m meant to do”  
Adam speaks  
“I know, charity told us”  
Charity’s speaks  
“She was in a mess before they cleaned her up trust me”  
Adam speaks  
“She also told me and cain that you confronted Simon”  
“Well I wasn’t gonna let him get away when I finally had my chance was I”  
Debbie turned to tracy  
She held Tracy’s hand while she spoke  
“He confessed to it all trace”  
Tracy spoke   
“And here I was, moaning about you ditching me, almost feel guilty now, almost”  
Charity speaks  
“Hey don’t say that, she’ll only milk it”  
“Thank you mum, for what you did, otherwise, I might’ve ended up with a murder charge”

The police walk in  
“Mrs shankley”  
Debbie speaks  
“Please tell me You’ve pulled him in”  
“We’ve arrested mr mcmannus about an hour ago, he’s being questioned now”  
Charity speaks  
“And what about the confession”  
“He has the phone when we arrested him, out officers are taking a look, it’ll certainly help to build a convincing case against him, in addition to a serious assault charge, my advice now is to focus on taking it easy, at least until your head is alright” Debbie speaks “You’re kidding aren’t you, this is when I get my life back” Debbie speaks to Adam “I got him Adam, I got him” Adam places a kiss on Debbie’s head “I know, and I’m proud of ya” Charity speaks “Yeah, So am I, you got yourself justice, I have never been more proud of you” Tracy speaks “Never do that to me again, I could’ve lost you for good” Debbie speaks “No need, I can now focus on you and the kids” Adam watches, as his sister gets justice for her attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy


	65. Scare cam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie scares Adam

Debbie clicked record on her phone, she put the acid mask on and was hiding behind a wall  
Adam walks into Tug ghyll, charity and Vanessa are sat on the couch, with the kids  
Debbie shouts  
Adam speaks  
“Wow, fucking hell Debbie, you nearly gave me a heart attack” Charity speaks “Adam, language” “Sorry charity” Debbie Speaks to Adam “Ha Ha, took your time, I’ve been waiting ages to do that” “Yeah well I’ve been going over the garage paperwork”  
Debbie hisses as she removes the mask  
“So when did you get that mask”  
“Yesterday, it’s good for scaring you if I don’t wear it outside”  
“Your supposed to aren’t you, Listen, if you put your hood up you’ll be a Hannibal lector Look Alike”  
“Ha, ha, we’ll see, I might just save it for indoors, and wear the cream when I’m out”  
“Ah So You’ve finally been to the hairdressers, I’m missing the grown out look already”  
“Err don’t touch what you can’t afford”  
“The psychologist will be impressed with how you coming along”  
“Ha, I might even get a sticker, Debbie can be proud of her achievements today”  
“Well you can”  
Debbie picks up Her phone  
“Leave it out Adam, or I might put this online”  
“Nah, you wouldn’t”  
Debbie shakes her phone, then speaks  
“Scare cam”  
Debbie goes upstairs  
Charity speaks to Vanessa  
“I’m impressed with how she’s coming on, she’s finally getting back to her cheeky sarcastic self”  
“Yeah, too bad she’s too much like adam”  
“They’re both as bad as each other”  
Adam was proud of his sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	66. Moses in danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moses gets his hands on Debbie’s painkillers

At Tug ghyll

Debbie enters with Moses  
“Hey, shall we see if auntie ness is home”  
Moses nods  
Debbie speaks  
“Mum, you home”  
Charity comes out of the front room  
“Yep I’m home”  
She turns her focus onto Moses  
“Hello mozza”  
Charity takes Moses from Debbie and puts him on the couch  
“Right, you sit here, and your mummy can make you some cheese on toast”  
Charity tickles him  
Debbie speaks  
“And then we’ll get your train set out, you know how much uncle Adam likes it lying around”  
Debbie gets up and moves to the kitchen  
“Right then mozza, do you want tomatoes”  
“Yeah”  
“Good lad, we can make some smiley faces then yeah”  
Debbie spots the bread  
“Uncle Noah’s left the bread out, how many pieces do you want”  
Moses finds Debbie’s painkillers  
“I’ll take the silence as two, and I’ll have two as well”

Moses is later found by cain, and he’s got the painkiller packet  
“Moses mate, tell granddad where you got these from, I won’t be angry”  
“Under mummy’s cushion”  
“Right Okay, well let’s go and find moira, and you can have tea at ours, I just need to ring grouchy Okay”  
“Okay”  
“Come on then”

At butlers farm

Cain walks in with Moses  
Moira speaks  
“Why’ve you got Moses”  
“I found him wandering, with Debbie’s painkillers”  
“What, Where’s Debbie”  
“God knows, I’ve sent Ryan and Adam our looking, I need to tell charity”  
“Right, I’ll take him, you ring charity”  
“Okay”  
Cain pulled out his phone and rang charity  
“Hello Cain”  
“Hey, have you seen debbie”  
“No why”  
“I found moses wandering the streets, with Debbie’s painkillers”  
“What, is he alright, has he taken any”  
“No, they were in a container that he couldn’t get into, I’ve sent Ryan and Adam to look for debbie”  
“Right Okay, well if I see her I’ll let you know”  
Cain hung up, Debbie had left Moses on his own, Cain wanted to know why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy


	67. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie is working on charity’s car, when Kyle squirts her with water

Debbie’s at the garage, on the phone to charity  
“Yes mum, it’s nearly ready, I’ll text you when it is okay”  
Cain comes out  
Debbie hands him some cash  
“What’s this Debs”  
“It’s your half,  
“What did you sell it for”  
“Well double the cash that you’ve got in your hand, that’s how maths works Dad”  
Dan shows up  
“What needs doing”  
“Ive got a list, you do all the cars, there’s £100 cash in it for you”  
“Where’s this list”  
Cain points to the garage, Dan walks into the garage  
“Dad What are you doing, he’s not gonna be able to sort those cars out by tomorrow”  
“Well, they’re not gonna well in that state”  
“Dad, I want to sell them for maximum profit, not a hundred quid less than I could’ve had”  
“Err we could’ve had”  
Kyle hides behind charity’s car  
“Stick Dan on the numpty work, don’t give him a bonus for doing his job”  
As Debbie walks past, Kyle shoots her with a water gun, causing her to have a flashback  
Debbie shouts at Kyle  
“Who told you, you could do things like that bro, are you stupid”  
Cain speaks  
“Oi, Alright Debbie”  
Debbie walks off  
“Where are you going”  
“To the pub”  
“What about this”  
“I’ll sort it when I get back”  
Cain turns to Kyle  
“You okay mate”  
Kyle nods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy


	68. Family time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie goes out with her siblings

“Mum, I don’t need a night out”  
“Yes you do, and Tracy’s going with you, and so are me and Vanessa”  
“Who else is coming”  
“Adam, matty, Victoria, Kerry, Bernice, Robert and aaron”  
“Fine, but as long as it’s not the gay bar”  
“Oh What Coz it’s gay”  
“I don’t like it”  
“Fine we’ll go to a different bar in hotten”  
Adam showed up  
“Hey sis, come on”  
Debbie got into Adam’s car

At the bar

At the bar, charity bumps into Mandy   
“Well Hello Charity, long time no see”  
“What are the you doing here”  
“It’s my pub, who else is with you”  
“Oh this is Vanessa, my wife, Vanessa this is cousin Mandy, Debbie and her wife Tracy, Aaron and his husband Robert, then Bernice, Kerry, Victoria And Adam”  
They all come towards charity   
Mandy speaks  
“Blimey What the hell happened to you debbie, come on let’s go through the back”

Round the back of the pub

“Well it’s good to see you all”  
Aaron speaks  
“Robert this is my cousin Mandy, Mandy this is my husband Robert, anyway Mandy, what made you come back”  
“Faith did”  
Debbie speaks   
“Gran Made you come back here”  
“Yeah, plus, I wanted to come and see you all”  
Charity speaks  
“Are you sticking around”  
“Yeah, I am, so I was wondering if there might be room at your place, I’ll pay my way”  
“Fine, but one wrong move and your out, and don’t be sneaking men in either Mandy”  
Vinny comes out  
“Auntie Charity”  
“Vinny hey how are you”  
“Good Yeah”  
Mandy turns to debbie  
“So Debbie, What happened to your face”  
“Acid that’s what happened, someone chucked it In my face, but they’re behind bars now, my kids couldn’t even look at me”  
“I’m guessing your dad dealt with it”  
“No, I did actually”

The next day

Mandy has stayed over at charity and Vanessa’s   
“Nice place”  
Charity speaks  
“Thanks”  
“Hey is this your little lad Vanessa”  
“Yep, charity adopted him when we got married”  
Noah came downstairs   
“You must be Noah”  
“Mandy I’m guessing”  
“Guilty as charged”  
Debbie came knocking  
“Mum I know it’s short notice, but can you take Sarah”  
“Go on then”  
Mandy speaks  
“So this is Sarah”  
“Cousin Mandy”

At the garage

Mandy is heading up to see cain again, when she sees a prank in the garage office   
Cain steps out, with the prom  
“Hi cain”  
“Mandy, your back then”  
“Yep, who’s this”  
“Debbie and Tracy’s son, Oliver”  
“I thought she only had three”  
“Well things change”  
“Yeah funny”  
“What’s the real reason your here Mandy, coz we both know there is one”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy


	69. Mandy arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy is back

Mandy walks into the woolpack, she sees chas with a baby  
“Mandy, What are you doing here”  
“I’m staying love, who’s this”  
“This is eve, mine and paddy’s daughter”  
“Hello eve”  
Tracy comes in with jack  
Mandy speaks  
“You must be tracy, Debbie’s wife, I’m her cousin Mandy”  
“Oh right Hi”  
Mandy sees jack   
“Hi jack”  
Jack waves  
Aaron and Robert come in with two kids  
“So who’s the toddler”  
Aaron speaks  
“That’s mason, our little lad, and the baby is seb, Robert and Rebecca’s son”  
Debbie comes in with holly  
“Mum, chas Where’s mum”  
“I don’t know”  
“I need my mum”  
“Mandy get your car, we’re gonna check Tug ghyll”  
Mandy and chas drive Debbie to charity  
Charity is in the garage  
Mandy gets out of the car, holding holly  
“Charity, Charity”  
“What, I’m trying to settle Oliver”  
“It’s Debbie, she’s having a panic attack”  
“What, Debbie, What’s up”  
“Mum, the acid, it was graham, the acid”  
Chas speaks  
“The attack’s happening again I think”  
Mandy speaks  
“Right, well let’s get into the office, where it’s warm”  
Mandy carefully carries holly into the garage office  
Charity has managed to calm Debbie down  
Once Debbie has calmed down and has gone to the cafe with Tracy, Mandy speaks to charity   
“Does she have panic attacks often”  
“She didn’t, but ever since the acid attack happened, she has been having them, but one like that, she’s never had that before, we’ve been to a doctor, but they’ve said she’s still recovering from the trauma”  
“She’s stressed, but why would someone chuck acid at Debbie”  
“Wrong place, wrong time”  
“And why is cain not here covering work for her”  
“Because he’s dealing with the other attacker, there was two”  
Adam comes to the garage  
“Charity, has Debbie had a panic attack”  
“Yeah, why”  
“She sent me to get Oliver, she wants me to look after him for now”  
“What do you mean for now”  
“She’s stressed”  
“Right Okay”  
Adam takes Oliver back to Tug ghyll   
“I think debbie needs to vent out her anger charity”  
“I know”  
Holly starts crying   
Charity takes her off of Mandy   
“Hey come on sweetheart, shush mummy’s coming now”  
Tracy approaches them  
“Debbie’s clam now, so you and Mandy want to come back to ours, Adam is there, so is vinny, he’s playing with jack”  
“Vinny’s always been good with kids”  
They head off back to Tug ghyll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	70. Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vinny dingle meets holly and Oliver shankley

At Tug ghyll

Charity answers the door  
“Vinny, Hi”  
“Hi can I see the babies”  
“Come on then”  
Vinny follows charity into Tug ghyll  
He spots Debbie’s babies  
Charity picks up holly and hands her to vinny  
“So this one is holly, she’s a month old”  
“Aww Hello you”  
Vanessa takes holly  
Charity picks up Oliver  
“This is Oliver, he’s 4 months”  
Mandy speaks  
“He’s the spitting image of Debbie”  
“You reckon Mandy”  
“Yeah, I do charity”  
Vinny takes Oliver Mandy speaks “Hi” Vinny speaks “Hi, Ollie”  
Ollie smiles  
Moses comes running out  
“That’s moses, Debbie’s toddler”  
Jack comes out  
“That’s jack”  
Sarah comes downstairs  
“And that’s sarah”  
Mandy speaks  
“Is it weird that Sarah looks exactly like debbie when Debbie was 15” Charity speaks “She’s got my looks” Mandy speaks “You wish” Charity speaks “Mandy you hungry” Vinny speaks  
“I am”  
Mandy speaks  
“You’re always hungry”  
Charity made some food for them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	71. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moses is rushed to hospital

He was playing under the watchful eye of Mandy when the accident happened, Tracy was with Mandy  
Charity was at the pub, and Vanessa was at the vets  
All that was p heard was a loud bang downstairs  
Charity was on her way to Jacobs fold when she heard the loud bang, she rushed towards the sound  
Charity hears Tracy shout  
“Mandy, ring Pete and Debbie”  
Charity speaks  
“What’s happened”  
Then charity spots the blood around Moses  
“Charity ring an ambulance now”  
Mandy had gotten hold of Pete and Debbie, they’d come bursting through the door  
Pete speaks  
“What happened”  
“He fell off and landed badly”  
Debbie check if he was breathing  
“The pulse its too week”  
Cain comes bursting in  
“Debbie, we don’t have time to wait for the ambulance, it could be too late Whalen they get here, I’ll put my fit down”  
Cain carries Moses to his car, Debbie and Tracy get in his, charity and Adam and Pete get into charity’s car  
Vanessa sees everything from David’s shop  
“Rhona that’s moses, What’s happened”  
“I dunno know, Pete rushed round there like a light when Mandy had come round, and Pete texted me before, saying that Moses could die”  
“I’ve got to get down there”  
Ross from behind Vanessa spoke  
“I’ll come with you”  
“Right Okay”  
Rhona, Vanessa and Ross get into Ross car

At the hospital 

Cain carries Moses to the ward, then they have to leave him so then they could do a CT scan  
“Dad he’s gonna die isn’t he”  
“No he’s not”  
They wait for the scan to be done

The doctors come back after 20 minutes, to tell them news, Vanessa, rhona and Ross are there  
“Moses has suffered from a head injury, but it doesn’t look like an an accident, Who was with him at the time”  
Charity speaks  
“My cousin was watching him”  
Tracy speaks  
“I come into the house, and hear a bang, so does charity”  
The nurse speaks  
“Only two people can go in, he does need surgery, he’s still on life support, because of how young he is”  
Debbie and Pete go in  
“Listen Debs, I need to get some stuff for him, I’ll see you later”  
Pete leaves, Tracy goes in  
Debbie speaks  
“Come on moses, you can get through this and make mummy and daddy happy, Johnny is scared, but granddad Cain saved you”  
They all had to wait for more news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	72. Dingle court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie orders a dingle court on Mandy for hurting moses

At wishing well

Mandy speaks  
“Shut it debbie, your not the head of the family”  
Cain enters wishing well  
“No, but I am, and I agree with Debbie, you hurt Moses”  
Debbie speaks  
“I reckon we should do the dingle court, see if we can pull the truth out”  
Charity speaks  
“Yeah, maybe we should, because we both know who pushed Moses, coz me and Tracy would never lay a finger on Moses, or any of the other kids”  
Cain brings the family to wishing well  
“Right, I’ve called you all here, for the dingle court, we all know that the only person who could’ve hurt Moses was Mandy, so we want the whole truth and nothing but the truth”  
“Alright, I pushed him, it was an accident”  
Debbie grabs Mandy and pushes her outside  
They carry on the fight outside  
“Debbie we both know I could easily beat you in a scrap”  
“Yeah, well you injured my son”  
“You never cared until now”  
Debbie lunges for Mandy  
Charity has to pull Debbie away  
Charity speaks  
“Mandy just leave, before I do something that i regret”  
Mandy leaves wishing well  
Debbie runs after her  
“Oi, we’re not done yet”  
Charity catches up with them both  
“Debbie leave it”  
Debbie heads back to wishing well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	73. Diagnosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie, Cain, Pete, Charity, Vanessa, rhona, Ross, Adam and Tracy find out what is wrong with Moses

Charity goes into Moses room to find Debbie asleep in the chair next to him, Tracy is awake  
Charity whispers to tracy  
“Trace do you want me to go”  
“No, Debbie would want you to stay, so would moses”  
Charity sat down in the chair next to tracy  
“So, any news”  
“He’s had his surgery, so they’re waiting for him to wake up”  
“Can’t believe Mandy hurt him, I knew I couldn’t trust her”  
“Yeah well, the only thing that matters at the moment, is making sure Moses doesn’t die”  
Cain comes in  
“Hey, How is he”  
Tracy responds  
“Moses has had his surgery, we’re just waiting for Him to wake up”  
“Okay, and how’s debbie”  
Tracy answers  
“She’s stressed, she’s trying to hide it for the kids, but I can see right through it, she’s terrified that Moses is gonna die, she said that she has to watch him, until he’s out of hospital”  
Adam walks in  
“Hey, I heard what you said to cain, Debbie always gets scared that her kids are gonna die, but they don’t, because they’re fighters, Moses is half barton, half dingle, he’s got the fighter genes in him”  
Then charity spots something with Moses  
“Adam, did you see that”  
“What”  
“Moses, he just flickered his eyes”  
Then Moses opens his eyes  
Charity talks to him  
“Hey mate, don’t try and speak”  
Adam speaks  
“I’ll get a nurse”  
Adam goes to get a nurse, then Vanessa and rhona go into Moses room  
Rhona speaks to moses  
“Hi mate”  
Cain wakes debbie up  
“Hey, Moses is awake”  
Then Adam comes back with the doctor  
Moses is awake and he’s off of life support, but they're is some devastating news  
“Moses might not be able to remember certain things, it’s to early to tell, but we want to keep him in, we need to see if he does have brain damage”  
Debbie nods  
Debbie vows to kill Mandy If Moses has brain damage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	74. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moses is awake, and he remembers charity, Vanessa, Tracy, Debbie, Adam, Pete and cain

Cain walks into the hospital room, and sees charity and Debbie asleep in the chairs, Adam, Tracy and Vanessa are watching over Moses  
Cain speaks to Vanessa   
“Hey, Where’s Pete”  
“Getting coffee”  
“Has Debbie and charity been here all night”  
“Yeah, I’ve tried to tell them both to go home and that you and Adam would watch Moses, but they wouldn’t listen”  
Moses wakes up from his sleep  
Moses speaks  
“Grumpy”  
“Hey mate, how are you”  
“Okay, Where’s mummy”  
“Mummy’s asleep on the chair, So is grouchy”  
Pete comes in  
Moses speaks  
“Daddy”  
“Hey buddy”  
Adam walks in  
“Uncle Adam”  
“Hey mate”  
Vanessa wakes charity, and Adam wakes Debbie   
Charity speaks  
“Hey, who’s a little fighter”  
Tracy speaks  
“Hey, look what johnny has said you could look after, his dinosaur”  
Moses takes the dinosaur and starts to make it roar at Pete  
Moses speaks  
“Daddy, Where’s Sarah”  
“She’s at school, but I’m sure she can come and see you after school, I can pick her and Noah up if you want”  
“Yeah”  
Debbie speaks  
“Hey you, my little fighter”  
“Mummy”  
Ross comes in and speaks  
“Hey, master barton”  
“Uncle Ross”  
Then cain speaks  
“Hey, I’ve got a few cars from Kyle, he said you could play with them”  
Cain gives the cars to moses, and Moses spots a car that looks like cain’s car  
“Grumpy, is this your car”  
“Yeah, it looks like it doesn’t it”  
Adam speaks to debbie   
“He remembers all of us, and Noah and Sarah”  
“Yeah, but I’m not sure he remembers anyone else”  
Moses speaks to Vanessa  
“Ness, Where’s jack”  
“At school, grumpy took him to school”  
Moses played cars with Vanessa and Tracy  
Debbie was worrying about the severity of Moses injury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	75. Home time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie takes Moses home and charity and Vanessa want a word with debbie

Vanessa and Johnny are sat with Moses, while charity and Tracy load up the car, Cain and Adam are getting coffees and Pete is helping charity and Tracy  
Tracy walks back to moses room, only to find Vanessa playing cars with Moses   
“Ness this looks like your car”  
“It does doesn’t it”  
Johnny pipes up  
“Mummy, is Moses Okay now”  
“Not yet, but we’ll get him better”  
Moses instantly spots Tracy  
“Hi trace”  
“Hey mate, you excited to go home”  
“Yeah, I can see uncle matty and auntie vic”  
“What about chas”  
“And chas”  
Tracy picks Moses up  
“Come on then master Barton, let’s get you to the car”  
Vanessa speaks to Johnny  
“Come on master woodfield, let’s get to the car too, Adam can get the toy cars”  
Adam got all of the toys and took them to the car

At the woolpack

Everyone’s celebrating Moses coming home, now, Tracy is at the bar, with Moses sat on top of the bar, and with one hand around his waist, making sure he doesn’t fall off  
Vinny walks into the bar, Mandy in tow  
Chas speaks  
“Mandy your not welcome”  
“Why is vinny”  
“He’s not the one who pushed him”  
Debbie pipes up  
“It wasn’t them who pushed Moses, it was terry”  
Chas speaks  
“Who’s terry”  
“A man who’s been on Mandy and vinny’s back for months, turns out, he was at Jacobs fold looking for me, but he ended up finding Moses instead”  
Charity points to debbie, Mandy and vinny to go into the back, charity and Vanessa and Tracy follow them

In the back room of the woolpack

Charity speaks  
“Debbie, why’s this terry bloke after you”  
“Because I’ve been pulling a casino scam with Mandy for months, I helped her come back to the village, that’s why I was at that bar in the first place, so I could pull off the scam”  
Tracy speaks  
“You’ve been pulling scams, when me and the kids needed you”  
Tracy sits down next to charity  
Charity turns to Mandy   
“Spit it out Mandy”  
“Right Okay, I'll tell you everything”  
Charity speaks  
“Come on then”  
Mandy speaks  
“You both know I had them casino chips right, but what you didn’t know, was that I was head of security for a chain of casinos, from Southampton to Aberdeen, it was my job to keep an eye on everything, from the punters to the sticky fingered staff, now, our vinny, well he’s a waste of space most of the time, but he’s always been good at maths, it’s his one and only party trick, card counting, nobody knew he was my son of course, he was just a very lucky boy, I made sure he went to different casinos and dealers, and I’d always be there watching, but vinny’s got one talent, but also one flaw, he can’t resist a pretty face, so he started showing off to this pretty young cocktail waitress, he told her that he counted cards and how it was the perfect crime because I was his mother, and then she told terry, the casino owner, he wasn’t happy, he wanted his money back, and fast, or vinny was on a one way trip to the abattoir, and I begged him, begged terry, but he wouldn’t listen”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Right So this terry is onto you all then”  
Mandy speaks  
“Yeah, but that’s not all of it, we promised terry that we’d pay him back every penny, and that’s one of the reasons I came back to the village the first time, because I needed your help charity, this job that we were planning, it required 4 people, me, vinny, Debbie then you, but I saw that you had already settled down, and that charity wasn’t the crackpot their she once was, and that she also had kids, so I lied, I told terry that I was going to another casino, and wait for maximum payday”  
Vinny speaks   
“Our only option was to rip off the casino again and then pay terry back with his own money”  
Tracy speaks  
“So what does this have to do with Debbie”  
Vinny speaks  
“Let my mum speak, she'll tell you”  
Mandy speaks  
“He kept me working behind the bar, where he could keep an eye on me, course vinny were banned for life, so I asked debbie to help me, only she was under the code name, the little mermaid, or red for short, she was lucky player number two, we went back a long way, I had repositioned the cameras, and vinny were in a van, watching every move that the dealer made, relaying it all back to debbie, using an earpiece, telling her whether to stick or twist, I only prayed Debbie would stick to the plan, coz we all know that our debs does love to improvise, she can be a bit of a loose cannon, as we all know, but anyway, Debbie is self centred, we all know that”  
Tracy speaks  
“Why is she helping you”  
Vinny speaks  
“Because all your fiancé cares about is money”  
Charity speaks  
“Why can’t you give terry the big bag of loot you rocked up here with”  
Mandy speaks  
“Well, Let’s just say things didn’t quite go to plan, Debbie was supposed to loose a hand occasionally, to make it look legit, but she was getting greedy, and she kept on winning, she was playing to the crowd really recklessly, but her luck ran out, vinny was shouting, but she couldn’t hear him, and then terry wanted a word, he also wanted his money, I just prayed that Debbie would cut and run”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Well I’m guessing Debbie didn’t cut and run”  
Mandy speaks   
“Your right, she didn’t, terry is a psychopath, I managed to make a break for it, but Debbie had other ideas, she gambled all of our winnings, I had to get her out of their fast, but the jammy cow only went and won, so I hit the fire alarm, I wasn’t going home empty handed either, so I robbed 25 grand out of the safe, Debbie robbed 15 grand worth of casino chips, because a life on the run from terry, doesn’t come cheap, and then me and debbie ran for our lives, the back of that casino is a network of rat runs, so I shouted instructions to debbie, because loose cannon or not, I never leave a woman behind, the heat was on, I shouted at debbie to go right, one wrong turn and we’d be done for, I was just praying that vinny wouldn’t let us down, and their he was, my little prince, me and debbie got in the van, then it was go, go, go, we got away, Debbie took her cut, which was 20 grand, me and vinny kept the other 20 grand, but we won’t be free of him, and I’m sure debbie has spent most of that money, and I have too, on vinny’s Christmas presents, he wants our blood, or all his money back, and he won’t stop, that’s why we need your help mum to pull a job off”  
Charity speaks  
“No debbie, my priorities are here, with Vanessa and the boys, you want to do something illegal, go ahead, work with this low life tart and her assistant, but don’t ask me to help you, because the answer is no”  
Charity, Vanessa and Tracy go through the bar, leaving Debbie, vinny and Mandy in the backroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	76. Terry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terry comes for debbie, Mandy and vinny

Terry finds Debbie, Mandy and vinny in the backroom, Charity and Tracy is with them  
Tracy sneaks out of the back and goes to get the money  
Mandy speaks  
“Hey terry”  
Terry speaks  
“So where’s vinny And your helper then”  
Debbie and vinny come downstairs  
Debbie speaks  
“Terry”  
Terry speaks  
“Ah Hello debbie, how's your son”  
Debbie speaks  
“You will never get near my kids again”  
Mandy speaks  
“Please terry, we swear we’ll get you every penny, we just need a couple more days, then me, Debbie and vinny will bring it to you”  
Terry speaks  
“And I’m supposed to trust you three am I”  
Mandy speaks  
“Please”  
Terry speaks  
“Look I gave you a deadline, which was very generous of me considering”  
Debbie speaks  
“Very generous, and we appreciate it, we just need a couple more days”  
Terry speaks  
“No”  
Tracy enters  
Mandy speaks  
“I thought you weren’t coming back”  
Terry turns around and speaks to Mandy  
“Who’s this”  
Debbie speaks  
“She’s my wife, she went to get the money”  
Terry speaks  
“Hello there, you could do better than that lowlife of a wife you’ve got”  
Tracy hands him the money  
Terry looks at the money  
Terry speaks  
“Right well that’s not even close”  
Tracy speaks  
“Well that’s all I could get”  
Terry speaks to tracy  
“Well those three owe me 40 grand”  
Vinny speaks  
“We can’t give you what we haven’t got”  
Terry speaks  
“Well I’m not leaving here empty handed”  
He turns round to debbie  
He points at debbie  
“Err you, Right your coming with me come here”  
Terry chases Debbie around the backroom  
Terry grabs Debbie  
Terry speaks  
“Right come on”  
Terry speaks to Mandy   
“Now call me when you’ve got all the money”  
Mandy speaks  
“Leave her out of this, I’ll come with you”  
Terry speaks  
“I don’t think so, Debbie move”  
Debbie speaks  
“I’m okay Mandy”  
Charity speaks  
“No he's not taking you”  
Cain and Adam burst into the woolpack, Adam is holding a shovel   
Adam speaks  
“I saw the car parked outside, Hey Debbie supposed you weren’t lying at all”  
Terry speaks  
“Listen pal get out of the way”  
Adam speaks  
“Let go of my sister”  
Terry speaks  
“Don’t be stupid, just put that down”  
“Don’t call me Alright”  
Vanessa comes in  
“What the hell adam What’s going on”  
Adam speaks to terry  
“Let go of her”  
Terry let’s go of Debbie  
Vanessa speaks  
“Adam this isn’t helping anybody, right Here, I’ve got 3 grand here”  
Charity speaks  
“Tracy’s already given him 7 grand”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Is that their debt payed off”  
Terry speaks  
“No, they still owe me 30 grand”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Well that’s all your getting”  
Debbie speaks to terry  
“Take it, and I’ll get you thirty grand”  
Adam speaks  
“You either leave with that, or your not leaving at all”  
Terry leaves the backroom  
Cain shouts  
“And get out”  
Adam shouts  
“And don’t come back either”  
Cain turns to debbie  
“So this is where you got that money from, you’ve been helping those two morons ever since they came back the first time”  
Adam Leaves  
Tracy speaks  
“How are you meant to get thirty grand Debbie”  
“By pulling one last job off, please mum can you help us”  
Charity speaks  
“Only if it’s okay with ness”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Look if it’s gonna get terry off of your backs, then I don’t see why not”  
Debbie speaks  
“Right Okay, we’ll need you and Tracy actually, getaway drivers, I’ll get Adam as the other getaway driver, mum, your coming with me and vinny and Mandy, robbing the casino, dad your on getaway, Tracy So are you”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Don’t you dingles plan your robberies first”  
Debbie speaks  
“Yeah, it’s usually dad who plans them, but looks like I’m gonna have to do it”  
They sit down and start planning, Cain rings adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	77. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie planes the robbery, with Mandy and vinnys help

Adam comes into the backroom  
Debbie speaks  
“Right, we're gonna need for cars, Adam you use your car, Tracy you use a mechanic truck, Vanessa you can use one of the mechanic trucks, and dad you can use your car, right so mum you’ll be going with Vanessa, vinny your going with Adam, Mandy your going with cain and I’m going with Tracy”  
Vanessa speaks  
“What about disguises”  
Debbie speaks  
“I’ll use my code name, the little mermaid, mum you won’t need one, you’ll be at the safe with vinny, Mandy your gonna be your name”  
Cain speaks  
“How are you gonna rob them though”  
Debbie speaks  
“The same way we did last time, vinny is on cameras, with mum, Mandy is behind the bar, and I am lucky player number 2, this casino isn’t one of Terry’s, but it’s one that I used to go to, they know me as Debbie, not red, so it’s easy, and the owner is zoe Tate”  
Cain speaks  
“Your telling me that a tate owns a casino”  
Debbie speaks  
“Yeah, But syd McFarlane works there, he’s a mate, I’m gonna go in, say I’ve got a new barmaid to help, he’ll put Mandy behind the bar, vinny I’ve got the location of the camera spots, syd gave me them, mum your gonna be with vinny, I’m gonna be gambling some of the winnings, then, I’ll go to the ladies, send Mandy a text, she'll hit the fire alarm, then vinny and mum go to the safe, and me and Mandy will take as many casino chips as we can, then we get out of there, this is where the drivers come in, we go to the back of the casino, vinny gets out first, then mum, then Mandy then me, and we all go our separate ways back here, but drivers, as soon as let’s say, vinny gets into your car dad, you go, I don’t leave anyone behind, that’s why I’m coming out last, because I might be a loose cannon, but I never leave a woman behind, once we're back here, we count how much we’ve got, but we’re gonna get more than 30 grand, we’re taking 200 grand, so then everyone has a cut”  
Vanessa speaks  
“And what if you get caught debbie”  
Debbie answers  
“Then the rest of you go, including you tracy, this is dangerous, if I do get caught, Tracy you need to leave”  
Charity speaks  
“What if Zoe recognises one of us”  
Debbie speaks  
“She won’t mum, trust me, I’ve pulled off more scams than you”  
Vanessa speaks  
“And you give us all a cut”  
Debbie answers   
“Yes, do we understand”  
Everyone nods  
Debbie answers  
“Right all of you act natural, I’ll text you all anymore details”  
They all leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	78. Facepaint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity paints Moses, Johnny, jack, and Oliver’s face of Halloween  
Noah and Sarah go to a party at the mill  
This is gonna be continued

Charity was in the backroom with the face paint box  
Moses ran to her  
“Alright mozza, What do you want to be”  
“Tiger”  
“Sit down then”  
Charity was good at painting faces   
“Right there you go, go show daddy and ness”  
He ran off towards Pete  
Johnny ran to charity  
“What about you Johnnybobs”  
“A pumpkin”  
“Alright”  
Charity had finished painting Johnny’s face  
“There you go, go show mummy”  
Johnny ran to Vanessa  
Jack ran to charity  
“Hey j, what about you”  
“A vampire”  
“Of course, just like your dad”  
Charity finished jack, then he ran off to Ross  
Charity, Mandy, vinny and Vanessa were in charge of the kids because debbie and Tracy were going to a party, So was Noah and Sarah  
Vinny brought Oliver over  
Charity spoke  
“Vinny, he’s too little”  
“No he’s not, he’s 5 months old”  
“Fine”  
Charity did Oliver as a spider  
Aaron and Robert had brought seb and mason over  
“Hey can you do their faces, they said they wanted you to do it”  
“Alright, come on then mason”  
Mason was a dragon, seb was a white tiger  
Aaron and Robert picked Noah and Sarah up  
Ross came in, he was Jason bourne  
Charity spoke  
“Let me guess your going to a party”  
“Yeah, at home farm”  
“Oh right”  
Debbie was doing her face-paint  
Debbie was also going to a party at home farm  
Tracy speaks  
“Hey babe”  
Tracy pecks Debbie on the cheek  
Debbie speaks  
“No, I’ve just finished this”  
Tracy speaks  
“How long is this taxi gonna be”  
Debbie speaks  
“I think it’s good to be fashionably late”  
Vinny, Mandy, charity and Vanessa were each gonna take a kid around the village later  
Vinny was taking Oliver  
Charity was taking Johnny  
Vanessa was taking Moses  
Mandy was taking jack  
Mandy comes in  
“Right are the boys ready”  
Vinny comes down the stairs  
“Yeah, look at Oliver, charity bought him it”  
Tracy speaks  
“He looks adorable”  
Oliver was a little spider  
The taxi was outside   
Debbie spoke  
“Right we're heading out, make sure you don’t hyper them up”  
Charity speaks  
“I won’t”  
Debbie and tracy headed up to home farm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	79. The Halloween party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity throws a Halloween party at the woolpack

Debbie walked into the woolpack with Tracy, jack and Moses, Sarah, Oliver and holly were already there  
Vinny and Oliver we’re setting up the microphones  
Holly and faith were minding the bar  
Sarah, Noah, liv, and Samson were with the younger kids  
Oliver and vinny were matching  
Vinny goes up to the bar  
“Faith can I please get a pint”  
Faith speaks  
“No you can’t, I can’t risk charity’s licence”  
Vinny speaks  
“I’m 18 soon”  
Faith speaks  
“Your only 16, my answer is no”  
Charity comes out the back with Johnny on her hip  
“Oh faith lay off him, it’s halloween, vinny you can get a pint, What the police don’t know won’t here them will it johnny”  
Johnny shakes his head and then helps charity with vinny’s pint  
Vanessa speaks to faith  
“Look, charity and Johnny are matching, Johnny is a cowboy”  
Faith speaks as Moses runs to Vanessa  
Vanessa picks him up  
“And our Moses is a tiger”  
Moses speaks  
“Zombie tiger”  
Faith speaks  
“Oh sorry, a zombie tiger”  
Holly starts crying, Vanessa puts Moses down and picks holly up  
Vanessa speaks to tracy  
“Ha Holly’s a pumpkin”  
Tracy speaks  
“Yeah, she’s my little pumpkin”  
The Halloween party is in full swing, Ross, Cain and Noah are all Jason bournes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	80. The robbery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They rob the casino

Ada, Cain, Vanessa and Tracy were In the cars and trucks waiting for their respective people to finish robbing the casino  
Cain had heard the fire alarm, and had alerted Adam, Tracy and Vanessa that the crew could come out any minute   
Cain hung his arm out of his window, with a cigarette in his hand  
He saw Mandy running up  
Mandy got into the car, and Cain took off  
Then vinny ran up to Adam  
Adam started the engine, vinny got in and Adam drove off  
Vanessa started to worry that charity and Debbie had gotten caught, until she saw charity running out  
Charity got into the truck, and Vanessa drove off, following Adam  
Charity spoke to Adam on their radios  
“Right, we all go our separate ways back to the village, meet in the woolpack backroom, chas is already waiting”  
Tracy, Adam, and Cain understood  
Charity saw tracy behind them  
Charity speaks to Vanessa  
“So Vanessa How was your first robbery”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Did you get 200 grand”  
Charity speaks  
“Yeah, Debbie did”

At the woolpack

Debbie empties out the cash  
“Right, I got 500 grand, 30 grand is for terry, so that leaves us with 180 grand to give out, so Mandy you get 45 grand, vinny you get 45, mum you get 45 grand, and I get 45 grand, getaway drivers, I have sent you all 22 grand, it’s in your bank account, I stole 500 grand, so now, we wait for terry, then we give him 30k, then we all get to live easy with the money”  
Charity speaks  
“Now I’m done, I’m not pulling anymore scams, I’ve got a family I need to provide for”  
They all leave the woolpack and go to their separate homes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	81. Terry part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terry comes to collect his 30k and he meets Moses again

Terry goes into dingle and dingle automotive  
“Debbie, I know you’re in here”  
Debbie comes out of the office  
“Hello terry, I’m guessing you want your 30 grand, come on, you can collect it yourself”  
Terry follows Debbie to the woolpack

At the woolpack  
Vinny hands terry the 30 grand, he counts it, but then Moses comes downstairs  
Moses speaks  
“Your terry”  
Terry speaks  
“I am Yeah, how are you”  
Cain speaks  
“Moses don’t talk to him, he’s a Nasty man, come on let’s go and find some crisps”  
Moses speaks  
“Okay granddad”  
Cain and Moses Leave  
Terry speaks to debbie  
“He’s cute”  
Debbie speaks  
“And you are never going near him again”  
Terry speaks  
“Alright I’m going”  
Debbie, vinny and Mandy watch as terry gets in his car and leaves  
Debbie, Mandy and vinny hope that it’s the last time they see terry, but what debbie doesn’t know yet, is that vinny is actually her brother, vinny is charity’s son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	82. The talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vinny talks to debbie about him being her son

Debbie and vinny are sat in the backroom  
Vinny speaks  
“Are you gonna tell your dad, that I’m your son”  
Debbie speaks  
“Yeah, in time, you’ve got a whole family waiting for you, Adam, matty, Kyle and Isaac are my dad’s sons, Noah, Ryan, and Johnny are my Mum's sons, Cain is your granddad,Charity is your gran, but she hates being called that, Moses jack, and Oliver are your brothers, Sarah and holly are your sisters, Tracy is your stepmother, you’ve got a massive family, and I think you need to be introduced properly, to my mum and dad first”  
Vinny speaks  
“Your entire family are in charity’s pub, why not tell them now”  
Debbie speaks  
“Okay of your Sure”  
Vinny speaks  
“Yeah, I think it’s time”  
They go through to the bar  
Vinny speaks  
“Can I have your attention please, I’ve got something important to tell you, Mandy isn’t my mother, Debbie is”  
Everyone is shocked  
Charity speaks  
“He’s got it wrong hasn’t he debs”  
Cain speaks  
“No he hasn’t”  
Charity turned to cain  
“You knew about this”  
Cain answers   
“Yeah, she had him while she was 14, I told her to give him to Mandy, but she wouldn’t listen, Debbie has been in contact with Mandy and vinny ever since she gave vinny to Mandy, 11 “years ago”  
Charity speaks  
“And you didn’t think to tell me that I had another grandkid”  
Cain speaks  
“You weren’t interested”  
Sarah interrupts them  
“So he’s my brother then”  
Debbie speaks  
“Yes Sarah, He’s your brother”  
Tracy speaks  
“So I’ve got another stepson then, wow what a day this is turning out to be ey, first a psychopath comes for my family, and now I’ve got another step kid”  
Cain walks up to vinny and holds his hand out, for vinny to shake  
Cain speaks  
“Welcome to the family”  
Vinny shakes cain’s hand  
“Thanks, granddad”  
Charity hugged vinny  
She pulled away, then speaks  
“So, seeing as your my eldest grandson, you’ve got a new job, now get behind this bar and start serving your family pints”  
Debbie speaks  
“Not yet mum, he needs to know his family first”  
Vinny walks up to tracy  
“Hey, I know this is awkward, but your the only other parental figure I’ve got, and I want to get to know my other mum a lot more, If that’s alright with you”  
Tracy speaks  
“Your Debbie’s son, of course I want to get to know you more”  
Tracy and vinny hug  
Sarah goes up to vinny  
“So looks like I’m not the oldest anymore, I’m Sarah by the way, you know, your sister, you do know that mum will have you drinking out of a welly later, and that this massive dysfunctional family is now properly yours”  
Vinny speaks  
“I know, and I’ll always look after my younger siblings, including you, and I want to get to know you, jack, Moses, Oliver, holly, and Tracy and everyone else a lot more, I think I’m gonna enjoy being a part of our dysfunctional family”  
Vinny later drank out of a welly with Debbie and Cain and charity by his side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	83. The garage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie gets stressed at the garage

Debbie was trying to fix charity’s car  
Debbie was getting frustrated, she threw the wrench out of the way, she tried to get the wrench onto the tray, but it lands on the floor  
Vanessa comes up towards Debbie  
“You okay”  
Debbie speaks  
“Er Yeah, just playing catch up you know, we’ve had a few staffing issues recently, and my dad’s gone awol, So you know I’m just picking up the pieces”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Oh you could always take Noah on If you need cars washing”  
Debbie speaks  
“That’s What Dan is for”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Why don’t you try taking your mum back on”  
Debbie answers  
“No, I’ve given her too many chances”  
Vanessa speaks  
“I’ll take that as a no to charity working back here then”  
Vanessa walks back towards the cafe

Outside the cafe

Debbie bumps into charity  
“Woah, you nearly got me there debs”  
Debbie speaks  
“Shame, maybe next time ey”  
Charity snaps back  
“A few manners cost better, I thought I raised you better than this”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Charity leave it”  
Debbie speaks  
“Yeah, listen to her, and by the way, don’t send your wife round to ask for your job back coz the answer will still be no”  
Debbie walks back to the garage  
Charity speaks to Vanessa  
“I need that job, otherwise how am I meant to provide for you, Johnny and Noah”  
Vanessa speaks  
“You could get vinny to try and talk debbie round”  
Charity speaks  
“God idea”  
Charity sees vinny walking up towards the cafe  
Charity shouts vinny  
“Vinny, come here a minute”  
Vinny runs over to charity  
Vinny speaks  
“Yeah, What is it”  
Charity speaks  
“I need your help, can you try and get your mum to give me my job back”  
Vinny speaks  
“I’ll try”  
Charity speaks  
“Thanks your a lifesaver”  
Vinny walks over to the garage

At the garage

Vinny sees Debbie working on charity’s car  
Vinny speaks  
“Hey mum”  
Debbie speaks   
“Hey mate, what’s up”  
Vinny speaks  
“I was wondering if you could give charity her job back, she needs it to provide for Johnny, Noah, and Vanessa”  
Debbie speaks  
“Fine, tell her she’s got one chance and here, get yourself some lunch”  
Vinny takes the fiver and goes to find charity

At the cafe

Vinny walks up to charity  
“Good news, you’ve got your job back, but you’ve only got one chance”  
Charity speaks  
“Okay, when do I start”  
Vinny speaks  
“Mum said she’d text you”  
Charity speaks  
“Okay mate”  
Vinny walks into the cafe  
Charity is happy she’s got her job back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyec


	84. New dingle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity talks to Vanessa about vinny

Charity was sat on the couch in Tug ghyll  
Charity speaks   
“I just don’t understand why she didn’t tell me, I’m her mother”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Maybe because she thought you’d shout at her”  
Charity speaks  
“That’s cain, not me, I would’ve helped her”  
Then Debbie walks into Tug ghyll with Moses on her hip  
She drops Moses off, charity talks to her  
“Why didn’t you tell me debs, about vinny”  
Debbie sat down and started talking  
“It was dad, he said he’d kill vinny if I ever told you about him, so I gave vinny to Mandy, we kept in touch and I watched my little boy grow up from afar, then I fled to you, to get away from dad”  
Charity speaks  
“Does your dad still want to kill vinny”  
Debbie speaks  
“No, but at the time he hated you”  
Vinny comes in  
“Hey, I’ve come to meet Vanessa properly if that’s okay charity”  
Charity speaks  
“Yeah, come and meet Johnny too”  
Vinny goes over to Johnny  
Vanessa speaks  
“He’s a kind lad, did you ever find out who his father was”  
Debbie speaks  
“Yeah, his father is Andy, But I’ve told him about Andy and he said he wanted to be introduced properly so I did”  
They look over to where Moses, Johnny and vinny were sat, Johnny is showing vinny his trains, Moses is showing vinny his cars  
Vinny gets up to get a drink  
Moses speaks  
“That’s my brother”  
Debbie speaks  
“Well at least he understands that vinny is his brother, Sarah apparently can tolerate him, jack loves him, Oliver loves him, so does holly, and Tracy is getting used to having another teenage step-kid”  
Charity speaks  
“So I’m guessing Sarah doesn’t like him”  
Debbie speaks  
“She does, she’s just not used to having a brother who’s had the same dad as her”  
Ross comes in with jack  
“Debs there you are, jack wanted to see his new brother apparently”  
Vinny comes over and offers his hand to Ross  
“That’s me, Err vinny dingle”  
Ross speaks  
“Nice to meet you”  
Ross leaves, and vinny asks Debbie a question  
“Mum, when are you gonna make me a shankley dingle”  
Debbie speaks  
“Is that what you want”  
Vinny speaks  
“Yeah, it’ll make me feel like a proper part of the family”  
Debbie speaks  
“I’m sure we can arrange that”  
They watch as vinny plays with the boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	85. Family get together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family get together to welcome vinny properly

Cain comes into the woolpack and heads over to Vanessa, charity, Johnny and holly  
Johnny waves at cain as he comes over  
Cain speaks to charity  
“Where’s Debbie and vinny”  
Charity answers   
“Through the back, adam is meeting his nephew”  
Cain speaks  
“Oh right Okay, pint of my usual please”  
Charity speaks  
“I’ve got my hands full”  
She points to Johnny  
Cain speaks  
“I’ll take him, he’s family”  
Charity speaks to Johnny  
“What do you think, do you want to go with uncle Cain”  
Johnny speaks  
“Yeah, uncle Cain”  
Cain picks him up off of the bar and takes him over to moira  
Vinny and Debbie come through, the whole family is here  
Debbie hands vinny a welly full of ale  
Debbie speaks  
“I know you’re not eighteen yet, but I’ll allow it, for today”  
Vinny speaks  
“Mum can you do one with me”  
Debbie speaks  
“Yeah go on then, mum fill up another welly”  
Charity fills the welly, then hands one to debbie  
Everyone starts chanting ‘Drink from the welly’  
Vinny and Debbie both finish the welly  
Debbie speaks  
“Welcome to the family vinny, and here you go”  
Debbie hands him a letter  
“It’s so then you can change your name, legally, if you want to”  
Vinny speaks  
“So I can finally be shankley dingle”  
Debbie speaks  
“Yeah, welcome home son”  
Vinny was gonna fit right in with Debbie’s kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	86. Punched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie punches Cain after moira and him insulted vinny

Tracy and Debbie are sat in the woolpack talking to charity and Vanessa  
Vanessa speaks  
“At least cain didn’t hurt him”  
Debbie speaks  
“He’s just warming up isn’t he, i mean that’ll be the next thing, vinny is being singled out, he’s not gone after the others”  
Cain walks into the pub  
“Hi, is moira in here”  
Debbie speaks  
“You’ve got some nerve I’ll give you that”  
Tracy warns Debbie  
“Debbie”  
Tracy shakes her head at debbie  
Moira is approaching the bar  
Cain speaks  
“I know I shouldn’t have done what I did, but he’s bad news, you know it and I know it, but I was only trying to protect you”  
Debbie speaks  
“You’re his granddad, your meant to protect him not me, I don’t need protecting from vinny, I need protecting from you, you’ve always been violent”  
Cain speaks  
“He shouldn’t have been mouthy towards me”  
Debbie speaks  
“He’s a teenager, they’re meant to be mouthy”  
Cain speaks  
“I don’t care, he needs the dingle discipline”  
Charity speaks  
“Well that’s funny, I have a teenage boy, similar age to vinny, I don’t beat him to a pulp if he’s mouthy at me”  
Debbie speaks to Moira  
“Do you want to tell him to get the hell out of my pub before he leaves with me kicking him out”  
Moira speaks  
“Classy”  
Cain speaks  
“For what it’s worth I’m sorry Okay, but we both know he was the one who got terry onto you”  
Debbie speaks  
“No he's not, that was me”  
Charity speaks  
“Vinny has had a lot going on”  
Cain speaks  
“You’re the one who’s raised this little beast, so you sort it, otherwise I get the police involved”  
Debbie goes around to the front of the bar and threatens Cain, moira is following Debbie  
“Do you want to go out of that window”  
Moira speaks  
“Right I think we should just take this into the backroom”  
Debbie speaks  
“Why don’t you shut your mouth moira or do you want to follow him”  
Cain speaks  
“You know what, I wished I killed vinny when I had the chance”  
Debbie punches Cain in the face, making his nose bleed

In the backroom

Chas checks Cain over  
“Well bro it’s not broken, you should be okay, but you should’ve left vinny alone”  
Cain speaks  
“Whatever”  
Debbie speaks  
“Do you want any painkillers or anything”  
Cain leaves the woolpack, ignoring debbie, moira follows him   
Debbie washes her hand under the cold tap  
Tracy speaks  
“What were you thinking”  
Debbie speaks  
“Well I wasn’t was I, as usual”  
Tracy wraps Debbie’s hand in a cloth, they sit at the table  
Tracy speaks  
“I know your upset about vinny”  
Debbie speaks   
“No I’m upset with my dad, he doesn’t get to terrorise my kids”  
Tracy speaks  
“Well your already on bail, if you go and attack him again, you’ll end up straight back inside”  
Debbie and Tracy talk about vinny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy


	87. New job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vinny gets a job at the garage

Gerry sees vinny walking up to the garage  
Gerry speaks  
“Hey mate, who’re looking for”  
Vinny speaks  
“Debbie is she here”  
Gerry speaks  
“Yeah she’s in the office why”  
Debbie comes out of the office  
“It’s got nothing to do with you gerry, go on, go with Aaron and get the parts”  
Aaron and Gerry get into the mechanic truck  
Debbie speaks  
“What are you doing here mate”  
Vinny speaks  
“I was wondering if you had a job going here”  
Debbie speaks  
“Yeah, we have room for one more mechanic, come on I’ll show you the ropes”  
Vinny follows Debbie into the garage  
Debbie speaks  
“Okay so, you know how to fix a car right”  
Vinny speaks  
“The basics Yeah”  
Debbie speaks  
“Right well I’m gonna get cain to show you the important bits”  
Cain comes over and speaks to vinny  
“Come on, I'll show you what to do”  
Debbie gets a phone-call from her mum   
“Hello mum”  
“Hey debs, my car has broken down can you come and get me and Johnny please”  
“Yeah where are you”  
“At the lay-by near the village”  
“Right I’ll be there in five”  
Debbie gets into the other mechanic truck and drives towards the lay-by 

At the lay-by 

Debbie sees her mum and Johnny  
When she gets out of the truck, Johnny runs over to her  
“Hey mate, you alright”  
Johnny speaks  
“Yeah, can I go in the truck”  
Debbie puts Johnny in the truck  
“Mum I’m gonna have to tow your car back”  
“Right Okay”  
Charity gets into the truck while Debbie hooks the car onto the truck  
Debbie drives the car back to the garage

At the village

Debbie drops Johnny and Charity off at Tug ghyll  
“I’ll do it for free, I’ll call you when it’s ready”  
“Thanks debs”  
Debbie goes to fix charity’s car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	88. Worrying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa worries about debbie

At the cafe

Rhona spots Vanessa with Oliver  
Rhona speaks  
“Hey ness, how come you’ve got Oliver”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Coz Debbie’s in no fit state to look after him, and since charity is his legal guardian, she gets to say who Oliver is safest with”  
Rhona speaks  
“Why what’s happened”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Cain has practically had to hold Debbie prisoner so then she doesn’t go after terry, not that it stopped her getting out of butlers anyway the minute cain’s back was turned, Cain is out there now looking for debbie, but apparently according to a text I got about ten minutes ago, cain and Adam still haven’t found her”  
Rhona speaks  
“What did terry do now”  
Vanessa speaks  
“He attacked cain”  
Debbie meanwhile had been found by Adam and cain

The next day

Debbie walks into the cafe and sees charity and Vanessa, Debbie has Moses with her  
Debbie walks up to charity, who is ordering for her and Vanessa  
Debbie speaks  
“Here”  
Charity speaks  
“What do you mean here”  
Debbie speaks  
“I’m not playing mum, seriously take the kid”  
Charity speaks  
“What is the matter with you, have you lost your mind and he does have a name”  
Debbie speaks  
“Well let’s see if you can remember it without looking in your phone”  
Rodney speaks from behind charity  
“Ouch”  
Debbie speaks  
“Look I’ve had no sleep, I’m in agony and he keeps screaming and Pete is working, so yeah I’m probably loosing my mind a little bit”  
Rodney speaks  
“Excuse me He’s not shouting now”  
Debbie speaks to Rodney   
“Shut up Rodney”  
Rodney speaks  
“Yes, yes of course I will”  
Debbie speaks to charity, while pointing at her  
“Either you or Pete were supposed to take him hours ago”  
Charity speaks  
“Debbie don’t come in here blowing a fuse at me just because you can’t cope with your own son”  
Debbie speaks  
“Oh there’s lots of things I can cope with mum, his feckless grandmother is one of them”  
Charity speaks  
“Don’t you dare call me feckless”  
Rodney speaks  
“Excuse me can we just keep it nice please”  
Debbie speaks to charity  
“Maybe you could just try and be a responsible grandmother for once, you know, fit him into your hectic schedule”  
Debbie hands Moses to charity  
Debbie speaks  
“Then I can do the things that I need to do”  
Debbie walks off  
Charity shouts back  
“You only had to ask debbie”  
Charity turns to moses  
“Hey mate”  
Rodney speaks  
“Right, I’ll bring your coffees over”  
Charity speaks  
“Thanks”  
Charity takes moses over to where Vanessa and Johnny were sat  
Charity speaks to moses  
“Right you sit there, play with Johnny nicely okay”  
Vanessa speaks  
“What was all that about with Debbie”  
Charity speaks  
“Oh you know, trying to palm her children onto me as usual”  
Vanessa speaks  
“You’re Moses legal guardian aren’t you”  
Charity speaks  
“No, Cain is”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Debbie can’t look after her kids, she’s not fit to look after them”  
Charity speaks  
“Cain agrees, he’s asked if we can have moses”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Ring him back, say we’d have him, I reckon Johnny needs a playmate”  
As charity rings Cain, Moses speaks to Vanessa  
“Ness, do I have to come and live with you”  
Vanessa speaks  
“For a bit Yeah”  
Moses speaks  
“Does mummy not like me anymore”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Mummy can’t look after you, she’s a bit angry, but not at you, and I’m sure you can still see your dad though”  
Moses speaks  
“And rhona and Leo”  
Vanessa speaks   
“Yeah, we have to see if it’s alright with grumpy though first okay”  
Moses speaks  
“Okay”  
Charity gets off of the phone  
“Cain said that he’d tell debbie that Moses is staying with us, he’s told pete too, Tracy has let Ross take Sara and jack, Adam is going to drop holly off later with us, Tracy is gonna stay with Debbie, to try and calm her down, Debbie thinks that being away from the kids might do herself some good”  
They enjoy their coffee at the cafe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	89. “Now you’ve seen your mum so let’s go”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moses sees Debbie on the way to the pub

Moses, Noah, Johnny were walking with Vanessa charity, Oliver and holly when Moses spots someone  
Moses speaks  
“Look uncle Noah, it’s mummy”  
Noah turns to charity  
“Mum, just let him see debbie for five minutes”  
Charity speaks  
“Fine, five minutes alright, I’ll get these two settled”  
She nods her head towards Oliver and holly  
Noah picks Moses up and takes him to debbie  
Moses speaks   
“Mummy hi”  
Debbie speaks  
“Hey mate, how are you”  
Moses speaks  
“Good, uncle Noah took me and Johnny trampolining with uncle Ryan today”  
Debbie speaks  
“Did you have a good time”  
Moses speaks  
“Yeah, uncle Adam bought me this today”  
Moses shows Debbie a toy car that looked like Adam’s car  
Moses speaks  
“It’s uncle Adam’s car, then grumpy took me and Johnny to the shop, we got ice cream and a new dvd with Noah and Sarah”  
Debbie spots charity waiting for Noah and Moses, Noah spots her too  
Noah speaks  
“Right listen buddy, grouchy will be wondering where we are, come on, say bye to mummy”  
Moses speaks  
“Bye mummy”  
Noah takes Moses back into the pub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	90. “I’m his legal guardian, and I say who he’s safest with”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie has a go at charity for taking her kids away

In the backroom of the woolpack

Debbie had stormed into the backroom to find her mum  
Charity speaks  
“If you’re here to see the kids, they’re not here”  
Debbie speaks  
“I’ve come to see you actually, you can’t take those kids away from me”  
Charity speaks  
“Me, your dad, and ross are they’re legal guardians, if I think that holly and Oliver aren’t safe with you, then I put them with someone who is stable, at least they’re not in care, if you want to see them then that’s fine, but you have to tell us, and if you want them back, you have to stop going after terry”  
Debbie speaks  
“Fine, but please let me see them, then maybe we can work out a rota, then I might be able to get them back”  
Charity speaks  
“I’ll think about it, but stop going after terry, and focus on getting vinny, Sarah, jack, Moses, Oliver and holly back with you and Tracy Okay”  
Debbie nods and leaves  
Vanessa comes out from the bar into the backroom  
Charity speaks  
“I’ve agreed with Debbie that she an see the kids, but only if I’m there to make sure she doesn’t try to take them away or something, then I said that if she stops going after terry and if she gets her life back on track, she can have the kids back”  
Oliver starts to cry  
Charity picks him up then speaks  
“He needs both of his mums, and at the moment, Tracy is the one who cares about him, or holly, I can’t keep looking after them while she gets herself into trouble, I’m gonna take this one through to the bar, see if chas can calm him”  
Charity goes through to the bar and hands Oliver to chas  
Oliver stops crying  
Charity speaks  
“Can you look after him for me”  
Chas speaks  
“I’ll give him to paddy, he’s playing with Moses in the corner booth”  
Charity speaks  
“Okay”  
Charity took holly over to paddy, she needed to work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	91. Split up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracy splits up with Debbie and takes the kids and moves in with charity and vanessa

Charity and Vanessa are approaching Jacobs fold, when they hear something break, then they hear debbie shouting

in Jacobs fold

Debbie is shouting at tracy  
“Why are you not fucking grateful for what I’ve done for those kids, you don’t even fucking care”  
Tracy shouts  
“I care more than their other feckless mother believe me, where were you when I was dealing with Sarah’s bullying”  
Debbie shouts  
“I was at a fucking business meeting, you know trying to make more money for our fucking family, it’s more than what you are doing, your unemployed, and don’t you dare call me feckless” Tracy shouts  
“Well maybe if you weren’t such a fucking coke head maybe you might see that robbing casinos isn’t a business meeting, I forgave you when you took the drugs, your turning out just like holly, an addict”  
Debbie shouts  
“Maybe if you took your head out of your fucking phone for two minutes, maybe you might see what I’m going through”  
Tracy shouts  
“Does our marriage mean anything to you”  
Debbie shouts  
“Not any more it fucking doesn’t, so here take your fucking ring back and get the fuck out of my house”  
Tracy speaks  
“Fine, but I’m taking Sarah and jack”  
Debbie shouts  
“You do that then”  
Tracy storms out of Jacobs fold with her stuff, she sees charity and Vanessa  
Tracy dumps her bag in front of charity  
Tracy speaks  
“Your daughter has ruined our marriage”  
Charity speaks  
“I’ll help you move your stuff”  
Tracy speaks  
“You Get Sarah and jack, Vanessa can help me with my stuff”  
Vanessa picks up Tracy’s stuff and moves it into topic ghyll

In Tug ghyll

Charity comes in with Sarah and jack  
Tracy speaks  
“Right your sharing a room with Noah, jack is sharing with Johnny and Moses, and holly and Oliver will come in the spare room with me”  
Sarah speaks  
“Have you and mum split up”  
Tracy speaks  
“Yes we have babe, but it doesn’t mean that I love you any less, you are still my daughter, and jack and Moses are still my sons”  
Sarah hugs Tracy  
Sarah and jack move their stuff upstairs  
Tracy turns to Vanessa  
“Are you sure you don’t mind me moving back In”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Listen this is still your home, and if that means we have to have the kids here then fine”  
Tracy speaks  
“Sarah shouldn’t be dealing with any of this, neither should jack”  
Charity speaks  
“Yeah but they need to know that it’s not their fault or yours, this is Debbie’s doing”  
Tracy speaks  
“I thought you’d be defending her”  
Charity speaks  
“No, she’s messed up her own life enough, I don’t need her”  
Tracy was gonna speak to Sarah and jack later properly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	92. Bunking off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity, Adam and aaron find Sarah bunking off of school because she can’t deal with debbie and Tracy’s split up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarah doesn’t have an illness in this

Tracy had just come off of the phone to Sarah’s school  
Tracy shouts to charity who is upstairs  
“Charity Get your car, we’re going on a lunchtime hunt for Sarah”  
Charity raced down and got in her car

Sarah had left Tug ghyll, she was clearly upset and she was lashing out at Vanessa, which she never usually did, she always respected Vanessa  
She wasn’t gonna go to school, so she headed to the cricket pavilion with Noah.

At the pavilion 

Noah had stolen some of Charity’s cigarettes and was currently smoking one  
Sarah speaks  
“Hey Noah, give us one”  
Noah hands Sarah a cigarette and a lighter  
Sarah lit it and started to smoke it

In the car

Charity was in the car with Adam and aaron, Tracy was with Vanessa and frank  
Adam spotter Sarah’s bag at the door of the pavilion cottage, Aaron spotted liv’s bag and charity had spotted Noah’s  
They parked the car up and went inside the cottage

Inside the pavilion cottage

Aaron walked in to find liv smoking, Adam saw Sarah smoking and charity found Noah smoking  
Tracy and frank had caught up with them, Robert and Vanessa were with them  
Aaron shouts at liv  
“Liv get home now!”  
Aaron and Robert head off home  
Charity shouts  
“Sarah what do you think you were doing”  
Charity picks up the cigarette packet  
“These are mine, where did you two find these”  
Sarah speaks  
“I stole some, I was angry at you because you weren’t defending mum, I was angry at Vanessa for blaming mum, I was angry at granddad frank because he didn’t seem like he even cared about me, and I was angry at tracy for splitting up with mum”  
Charity whispers to frank and Vanessa and Tracy   
“Right you three keep an eye on Noah, and frank can you have a conversation with Noah about not smoking, he seems to listen to you more, I’m gonna outside with Sarah and try and talk some sense into her”  
Sarah and charity went outside

Outside the pavilion cottage 

Charity speaks first  
“I’m sorry for blaming your mum, I know she’s been on self destruct at the moment, but it’s not your fault, I should’ve seen that you were struggling, I’m sorry”  
Sarah speaks  
“I just wanted a stable home, I’ve never had that, I mean my real dad went on the run years ago, mum split up with Ross, then she split up with Cameron, then Pete, then jasmine, then Declan, then Micheal, then Charlotte, And now tracy, it’s like me and the boys and holly are never gonna have a stable home”  
Charity speaks  
“Look, your mum and Tracy just need to talk, I’m sure they will get back on track, they are both strong women, remember, it’s always gonna be the dingle-shankleys for life Okay, just give them time”  
Sarah hugs charity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	93. Bunking off again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity finds Sarah bunking off again

Charity pulls up to Tug ghyll  
She speaks to Sarah  
“Right you, get in that house right now”  
Sarah speaks  
“No, your not my mum”  
Charity speaks  
“No, but me and cain are your legal guardians, so I can still tell you what to do so get in there now”  
Sarah storms into Tug ghyll, closely followed by charity  
Tracy looks up at them, then speaks to Sarah  
“Oh Sarah Not again, you can’t keep bunking off just because me and your mum split up”  
Sarah speaks   
“It’s because of you both that I don’t have anywhere to call home, I’m being passed from pillar to post and I’m sick of it, so until you two have made up, I’m moving in with my dad and rebecca, Rebecca has already said that it’s fine, so I’m here for the rest of my stuff”  
Charity speaks  
“What do you mean the rest of it”  
Sarah speaks  
“I’ve been going to school, but when your at the pub, Tracy’s out and Vanessa’s at the vets, Noah has a key, He’s been helping me move my stuff into dale view, there’s only one suitcase left that I need to get”  
Sarah runs upstairs and grabs her suitcase  
Ross honks his horn outside  
“That’ll be dad, he’s picking me up”  
Sarah gets into Ross’ car and they head to dale view

At dale view

Ross speaks to Sarah  
“Right, your room is at the very top, so go on, take that upstairs”  
Charity barges in  
Ross speaks  
“Oh Hi Charity”  
Charity speaks  
“Did you encourage her to move in with you”  
Ross speaks  
“No, but she’s right, she needs a stable home, and seeing as I’m her dad, she’s moving in with me until tracy and Debbie get back together, then they can have Sarah back, you and Vanessa and cain and Kerry can still see Sarah anytime you like Okay, I want to help debbie as much as you do, but we can’t help her if she’s got the kids under her feet all the time can we”  
Charity speaks  
“Yeah I guess your right, hey listen can Vanessa drop jack off here after school, Debbie wants to talk to tracy and we think it’s best if there’s no kids in the house”  
Ross speaks  
“Yeah, I’ll get moses too, Pete can pick him up from mine after work, where are Oliver and holly gonna go”  
Charity speaks  
“Oliver is going to Adam and Victoria’s, holly is going too, can you have jack overnight, I’ve got him an overnight bag at Tug ghyll, same with Moses”  
Ross speaks  
“Yeah sure”  
Charity speaks  
“Thanks Ross”  
Ross speaks  
“No problem”  
Charity leaves dale view and heads to collect jack from school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	94. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie takes Moses from pete

When Pete went out, and rhona went through to the vets, Debbie snuck in and took Moses  
“Hey mate, it’s mummy, we are gonna go on a little trip”  
Moses got into Debbie’s car, Debbie drove off

When Pete got back, he informed charity, Vanessa, Tracy and cain and Adam that Moses is missing  
Cain speaks  
“Debbie’s gone too”  
Pete speaks  
“What”  
Charity speaks  
“Oh for fuck sake Pete, piece it together, how much of a coincidence is that, Debbie has obviously taken Moses from right under your nose, it’s a good job I’ve got a secret tracker on her car then, they are at a house in Leeds, come on let’s go”  
They all get into charity’s car  
When they approach the house, they find debbie  
Cain and charity barge in  
Charity speaks   
“Right Debbie we know you’ve got Moses So hand him over”  
Debbie speaks  
“No, he’s my son too”  
Debbie goes to punch charity, charity moves away from the punch, then she pins Debbie up against the wall  
Charity speaks  
“Right, well we’ll do it the hard way then shall we, Pete, Rhona and Vanessa, grab Moses, then go back to the village, me adam, Tracy and cain will deal with Debbie”  
Pete grabs Moses, then rhona and Vanessa get into Pete’s car  
Once they’ve left, Charity turns to cain   
“You might as well go, me adam and Tracy can deal with her”  
Cain leaves, charity lets go of Debbie  
Debbie speaks  
“Why would you do that to me”  
Charity speaks  
“Because the kids aren’t safe”  
Debbie starts battering charity  
Tracy pulls Debbie off of Charity  
Tracy speaks  
“Come on you two, leave Debbie here, we need to get back to the village”  
They leave

At the village

Vanessa sees charity’s bruises   
“Who the hell did this”  
Charity speaks  
“It was debbie, she was angry”  
Vanessa speaks  
“I don’t care, she shouldn’t be taking it out on you”  
Charity speaks  
“It doesn’t matter, I’ll deal with her, once and for all”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	95. Dealing with Debbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity goes to deal with debbie

Vanessa is pleading with charity, who is packing a shotgun into her boot  
“You don’t want to do this charity, your just angry and your still grieving”  
Charity speaks  
“Babe, I’m fucking furious, no one steals from my son or my family, and then they think they can lie to my fucking face about it, and as for grieving, I haven’t had chance to properly do that have I, no I haven’t, so I’m gonna deal with my problems, one by one, starting with my thieving toe-rag of a daughter”  
Vanessa speaks  
“What by shooting your own daughter, who’s also grieving for her granddad”  
Charity speaks  
“Why don’t you come with me, and see what happens, I’m not gonna do anything that will risk loosing you or the kids or my grandkids Alright, I love you so much, don’t you ever forget that Okay, that’s why I married you, because if I didn’t have you, Johnny, Ryan or Noah in my life, then my life wouldn’t be worth living”  
Charity kisses Vanessa, then she gets into her car, Vanessa gets in too

At the house in Leeds 

They find debbie, and Charity storms the house  
“Debbie I know your here”  
Debbie spots the shotgun, then she speaks to charity  
“What, you gonna shoot me, go on do it”  
Charity speaks  
“No, I want to talk, I want to know why you robbed from me and my kids, kidnapped Moses, and I want to know why you’ve been hiding out here”  
Debbie speaks  
“I stole from you because I needed money, I kidnapped Moses because you have forgotten, he is my son, not Tracy’s, and I’ve been hiding out here because it’s a mates house”  
Charity speaks  
“It looks like a drug dealers place, and Tracy has been a better mum to those kids than you’ve been, and if you needed money, why didn’t you ask me”  
Cain speaks, he has just arrived with Adam  
“Because that’s what debbie does, she lies and steals and cheats and manipulates people, just so then she’s happy, well from now on, the kids are under mine, Tracy’s, Vanessa’s, Charity’s, Ross and Pete’s control, you don’t go anywhere near them until you’ve sorted your head”  
Adam speaks  
“I thought you weren’t like Emma, she kidnapped my boy, and look where she is now, your not my sister, not until you’ve got your head straight Okay”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Come on charity, let’s go”  
They leave and head back to the village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	96. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity sees Debbie drunk, at the pub with Ross

Ross was trying to be a good friend to debbie  
When charity walked int other pub with Vanessa, Ross called over to them both  
“Hey you two, take this one, I’ve had to stop her having anymore whiskey, she’s about 6 sheets to the wind”  
Charity speaks  
“Vanessa go through to the back, I’ll deal with this one”  
Vanessa goes through the back  
Charity turns to debbie  
“Come on, let’s get you through the back of the pub”  
Debbie speaks  
“So then I can drink more”  
Charity speaks   
“No so then you can sleep it off”  
Charity sits Debbie at the table in the backroom of the woolpack  
“Why would I want to sleep it off mum, I’ve got nothing to loose now”  
Debbie stumbles over to grab another bottle of whiskey  
Charity whispers to Vanessa  
“I can’t deal with this, she needs to sober up”  
Debbie passes out on the couch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	97. Argue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie and Pete argue about Moses kidnapping

Pete is talking to rhona  
“No rhona, I need answers, she put my boy in danger, I’m going round there”

At Tug ghyll

Pete knocks on the door  
“Debbie I know your in there”  
Charity opens the door  
Pete barges in  
He sees Debbie at the table  
Pete shouts at debbie  
“What the hell were you playing at, taking Moses”  
Debbie speaks  
“Don’t you dare come in here and start fucking shouting at me”  
Pete shouts  
“I want to know why you took my son”  
Debbie shouts  
“Because he’s my fucking son too”  
Pete shouts  
“Stop acting like we’re seventeen, we’re not, we’ve got a little boy together, if you asked me or rhona if you could’ve seen Moses, I’m sure rhona would’ve let you, but you didn’t, you took him from my home”  
Charity speaks  
“Right come on Pete, leave it, I get that your upset, but she doesn’t listen, go home, calm down, I’ll bring Moses over later”  
Pete and rhona Leave  
Charity speaks to debbie  
“You need to get your life together, otherwise, it won’t just be your kids that you loose, it’ll be your home too, because me and Vanessa have got two scared boys, and I’m not risking anything that might put Vanessa or my boys in danger, and before you start slagging off my parenting skills, I always loved you, no matter what you did, but kidnapping your own son, your dad wouldn’t even do that”  
Charity opens the door, then grabs Debbie and throws her out  
“Go and do your job Debbie, and get your head sorted out, because if you want to see Oliver for his birthday, you need to be stable” Charity shuts the door of Tug ghyll Debbie heads to the pub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	98. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity and Vanessa find out that Debbie has been sleeping on the couch and that Debbie has destroyed the garage

At tug ghyll

Vanessa comes downstairs to find the poorly hidden duvet that Debbie was using on the couch.  
Debbie comes downstairs with Johnny and sits him at the table and starts making him some toast  
While Debbie is leaning on the counter, waiting for Johnny's toast, Vanessa takes this as an opportunity to talk to debbie  
Vanessa speaks  
“Have you been sleeping on the couch”  
Debbie speaks, Vanessa notes that Debbie has all the same traits as charity when she’s angry or upset and she also gets very defensive   
“What’s it to you, you and your wife made it very clear yesterday that I wasn’t part of the family anymore”  
Debbie gets the toast out of the toaster and starts to put butter and jam on it for Johnny  
Debbie hands Johnny the toast, then speaks to Vanessa again  
“I’m only here because I have no where else to go, I could’ve easily packed up the car and left by now, but I’m not leaving until I get my kids”  
Vanessa speaks  
“The only reason your mum took the kids it because she felt like they weren’t safe with you, she’s doing it to protect them, she has a right to take them Debbie, she is there legal guardian”  
Charity speaks as she’s coming down the stairs  
“And your not seeing your kids today, after the state you were in yesterday, Sarah doesn’t want to see you, after you threw yourself at Ross, like a desperate slapper”  
Debbie speaks  
“Oh you can’t fucking talk at all, we both know how much of a slapper you were, I mean I’m only following the example that you left me”  
Charity speaks  
“I’m going to the garage, come on Johnny, let’s go and get dressed, then we can go and see uncle Cain”  
Johnny goes with charity

At the garage

Debbie, Charity, Johnny and Vanessa go to the garage, to see it trashed  
Charity speaks to cain  
“What the hell has happened here”  
Cain speaks  
“One word, Debbie, she trashed the place and smashed my car windscreen up”  
Johnny sees Cain  
Cain picks him up  
Charity speaks to debbie  
“Why would you destroy your business”  
Debbie speaks  
“What’s the point in working, I’m not providing for anyone anymore”  
Debbie walks off towards the pub  
Charity, Cain and Vanessa are struggling to deal with debbie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	99. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah and Noah talk to tracy

Tracy was at Jacobs fold when she heard a knock on her door  
It was Sarah and Noah  
Sarah speaks  
“You were the best stepparent I ever had, in fact the most caring and kindest”  
Tracy speaks  
“I’ll still be here for you both, whenever you need to talk, or need help with your homework”  
Sarah speaks  
“I know, but it’s not the same, mum has trashed the garage, she’s taking advantage of Vanessa and grouchys kindness, she’s sleeping on the couch, she’s running again, Vanessa’s scared that mum is gonna get addicted to drugs or running again, she threw herself at my dad yesterday”  
Tracy speaks  
“Right well, how about Sarah, you move In with me, you can still see your mum whenever you want, and I could do with some help with Oliver and holly, Noah could come and stay over a few nights a week, or at weekends”  
Noah speaks  
“I’d like that, How is Oliver and holly”  
Tracy speaks  
“Well, you can tell Oliver is missing Debbie, it’s his first birthday tomorrow, can you make it”  
Noah speaks  
“Yeah, Of course I can, I’m uncle Noah, I’ll send a group message around the family, let them know, are you sure you want my sister there though, coz my sister could just give me the present she bought for Oliver and then I can give it to him”  
Tracy speaks  
“I might not like her coming round, but she is Oliver’s other mum, but as long as Vanessa and charity and cain come down, I don’t want a fight or an argument at Oliver’s first birthday”  
Sarah speaks  
“We could host his birthday at the pub, I’m sure it might give mum something to distract herself with, instead of running all the time, is Moses and jack coming too, Coz if they are, I can do a few games”  
Tracy speaks  
“Yeah, I think they’d like that”  
Sarah speaks  
“I’ll speak to my dad about moving out of his and moving in here, but you might also have to speak to him as well, it’s hard, you know, not having my real dad here, but Ross practically raised me, so that’s why I call him dad, and I love him, but out of you and Rebecca, you’ll always be the better step-mum”  
Tracy hugs Sarah, then speaks  
“I’ll talk to your dad and I’ll talk to charity, Coz I would like to see a lot more of both of you, and I’ll speak to cain, seeing as he’s your legal guardian Sarah”  
Sarah and Noah Leave Jacobs fold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	100. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Oliver's birthday

At Tug ghyll

Tracy is talking to charity and Vanessa  
“I said to Sarah and Noah yesterday, that if you two are coming to his birthday, then so can she, have you got his present sorted”  
Charity speaks  
“Yeah, it’s in the boot of my car, are you sure you want debbie there, Cain will understand if you don’t want debbie there”  
Tracy speaks  
“No, she’s Oliver's other mum, she should be there”  
Charity speaks  
“Right, well I think someone wants you to help him open his presents”  
Tracy, Sarah, jack, Johnny, Moses and holly help Oliver to open his presents

After Oliver has opened them, charity changes him into his little birthday outfit  
Vanessa speaks  
“Aww he looks adorable”  
Tracy speaks  
“Did dad say that the pub is ready”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Yeah, him and cain have finished it”  
Tracy speaks  
“Right, well kids, grab your coats”  
Sarah helps jack put his coat on, charity helps Johnny, Vanessa helps Moses, and Tracy puts Oliver’s and Holly’s coat on

At the pub

Cain welcomes them in, and he helps Oliver to open all of his presents  
Tracy spots Debbie at the bar with Nate  
Debbie orders another drink  
“Chas, can I get the same again please and get nate a pint please”  
Chas poured the pints  
Tracy speaks to cain, charity and Vanessa  
“How are her and Nate related”  
Cain speaks  
“He’s my son, and also the one who saved Moses from Sean, I’ll always respect him for that”  
Charity speaks  
“Yeah, he gets his drinks free, we could’ve lost Moses for good”  
Moses spots Nate  
“Uncle Nate”  
Nate speaks  
“Hey big man, you alright”  
Moses nods  
Tracy goes up to Nate and hands Oliver to him  
“Here you go Nate”  
Nate speaks  
“Thanks”  
He then speaks to Oliver  
“Hey big man, happy birthday”  
They celebrate Oliver’s birthday, the traditional dingle way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	101. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie is suffering from the breakup, and Vanessa and charity notice

Debbie is sat on the couch on Tug ghyll, watching daytime telly  
Charity comes over with some food  
“Are you hungry debs”  
Debbie ignores her, so charity stands in front of the tv  
Debbie speaks  
“Move mum”  
Charity moves out of the way, Debbie gets up and grabs the wine  
Charity speaks   
“Are you sure that’s a good idea”  
Debbie ignores her and takes the wine and whiskey to the couch

After an hour, Debbie has finish all the wine, and has nearly finished all the whiskey, when Vanessa whispers to charity  
“She can't go on like this charity, she might not want to admit it, but this break up, it’s destroying her”  
Charity whispers back  
“What can I do then, because all she’s doing is ignoring me at the moment”  
Debbie speaks  
“I can still hear you both, just because I’m drunk, doesn’t mean I’m stupid”  
Charity speaks   
“Never said you were, how about we just sit down and talk”  
Debbie drinks the last of the whiskey  
“Talk?, What is there to talk about, Ive lost my kids, my wife, my older brother, my father, and I’ll probably loose my home soon too, what else do you want to hear, that I’m just a selfish cow, or that I’m a desperate tart, who can’t even see what she’s lost until she’s looking down a whiskey bottle”  
Vanessa speaks  
“You and my sister might’ve broken up, but you’ll always be welcome round here”  
Debbie speaks  
“And how’s moping around gonna help me, I need to go out”  
Debbie stumbles out of Tug ghyll  
Charity follows her  
“Debbie come back please, come on”  
Debbie grabs another bottle of whiskey from the pub, then stumbles back into Tug ghyll Charity takes the whiskey off of Debbie  
“Getting drunk isn’t gonna get your family, your wife, or your job back”  
Debbie speaks  
“No, but it can help me numb the pain, now move”  
Vanessa grabs her coat  
Charity speaks  
“Vanessa where are you going”  
Vanessa speaks  
“To tell tracy what’s going on, watch her, make sure she doesn’t do anything illegal while I’m gone”

At Jacobs fold

Vanessa knocks on the door, Adam and aaron answer  
Vanessa speaks to Aaron  
“Hey, how are you”  
Aaron speaks  
“I’m fine”  
Vanessa speaks   
“Where’s Tracy”  
Adam speaks  
“She’s changing Moses bed, he had an accident last night, he was kidnapped yesterday, Cain stole a car off of a gang member, then that gang member took Moses, the poor lad’s under a lot of stress, so I said I’d take him to see Victoria for a bit, how’s debbie”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Well your sister is a drunken mess, she’s not coping with this at all, she’s missing you, Tracy, the kids, she just wants to make things right between all of you”  
Tracy hears everything as she’s coming down the stairs, with Moses  
Adam speaks  
“How are you mate, you Okay now”  
Moses speaks  
“Yeah, can we go out”  
Adam speaks  
“Out where mate”  
Moses speaks  
“Shop in town”  
Adam speaks  
“Yeah, me, you and uncle Aaron can go shopping in town If you want, we can buy you some new toys”  
Moses speaks  
“Even that big dinosaur that Johnny's got”  
Adam speaks  
“Yes, even that big dinosaur that Johnny has”  
Adam, Aaron and Moses Leave  
Vanessa speaks to tracy  
“Listen, I wasn’t sent here by Debbie, so please just hear me out, Debbie isn’t coping, she’s getting drunk every night, she’s stealing, she’s running again, and she’s been meeting up in secret with her drug dealer, she thinks me and her mum doesn’t know, but we found spice in her jacket pocket the other day”  
Tracy goes round to Tug ghyll

At Tug ghyll

Tracy tried talking to debbie, when Debbie leans in for a kiss  
Tracy pushes her away  
“No debbie, no chance”  
Tracy leaves a drunk, grieving, upset Debbie in Tug ghyll  
As soon as Tracy leaves, Debbie breaks down in front of Vanessa and charity, who can’t do anything  
Charity sits on the couch, next to debbie, and holds her in her arms as Debbie cries, rocking her back and forth, like she does with Noah, Vanessa, Ryan or Johnny, or her grandkids, Vanessa just watches charity, she decides to make debbie a strong coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	102. Ross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Debbie sleeps with ross

In Tug ghyll upstairs 

Ross speaks to debbie  
“Should I sneak out or not”  
Debbie speaks  
“Nah, I couldn’t care less what mum and Vanessa say, go on, go downstairs”

In Tug ghyll downstairs 

Ross goes downstairs to find charity and Johnny having breakfast  
Ross speaks  
“Morning ladies, morning Johnny”  
Charity speaks  
“What are you doing here”  
Debbie comes downstairs  
Charity speaks again  
“Oh hang on, don’t answer that”  
Ross speaks  
“Can I get something to eat, after last night, I’m starving”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Yeah, help yourself”  
Johnny speaks  
“Uncle Ross, sits next to me”  
Ross speaks  
“Okay mate” After Ross had finished his breakfast, he went back upstairs to get changed Ross says goodbye to Johnny then he gives Debbie a kiss, then he leaves Tug ghyll  
Charity speaks to debbie  
“What the hell were you thinking, sleeping with him”  
Debbie speaks  
“Well I’m single now, it was a one off anyway, I should spread the love round a bit, it’s only fair”  
Charity rolls her eyes, then goes back inside Tug ghyll with Debbie following her When Debbie goes upstairs, Vanessa is laughing Charity speaks “What’s so funny” Vanessa speaks “The cockiness that Debbie’s got, she’s just you charity, we’ll actually, she’s both you and cain, it’s funny because I see a lot more of you in debbie, then I do cain” Charity speaks “Yeah well, if she keeps sleeping with Ross, they’ll end up back together, and you saw how badly that turned out” Vanessa speaks “Well at least she hasn’t found out about where we put her spice” Charity speaks “Yeah well, knowing debbie, it won’t take her long to find out” What charity and Vanessa didn’t know, was that Debbie was sat on the top step, listening to every word of Charity and Vanessa’s conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy


	103. Visiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie visits jack, under charity and Vanessa’s supervision

Tracy has allowed Debbie to see her kids, one at a time, as long as the visit was supervised by charity and Vanessa  
Debbie had just been into town to buy jack a present, she was looking forward to seeing him again  
Debbie knocked on the door to Tug ghyll 

At Tug ghyll

Charity answered the door, and let debbie in  
Debbie handed charity her jacket, and she sat down with jack, who was playing trains with Noah  
Jack walked over to debbie, and handed her a train  
Debbie handed jack his present  
“Here you go”  
Jack opened it to find a massive Thomas track set  
Jack spoke to debbie  
“Mummy, can you help me build it”  
Debbie speaks  
“Yeah, Of course I can, hand me the instructions”  
Jack gave debbie the instructions and Debbie started to build the track

After Debbie had finished building the track, jack was playing with it  
Vanessa speaks to debbie  
“Do you want a drink”  
Debbie speaks  
“Coke please”  
Vanessa pours Debbie a drink  
Charity goes over and whispers to Vanessa  
“Right, well I’ve checked her pockets, and there’s nothing, and it looks like she’s sorted herself out, which is good, and I’m glad that Tracy agreed to let debbie see jack, because the kids are the only ones now, who can bring out her smile”  
Jack and Debbie kept on playing with the track, until Tracy came to get him  
“Right come on jack”  
Jack speaks  
“What about my track”  
Charity gets down on her knees, so then she’s the same height as jack, then she speaks  
“Well you can leave it here, so then when you come round again, you and Johnny can play with it, and I promise, that me, Mummy, uncle Noah and Auntie ness will make sure that it doesn’t get broken”  
Jack hugs charity, then leaves with Tracy  
Debbie speaks to Vanessa  
“Look how much he’s bonded with Tracy, I’m now just basically nothing to him, he’s gonna start calling Tracy mum”  
Vanessa speaks   
“Tracy won’t let that happen, she’ll make sure that all the kids, including Oliver and holly, know who there mum is, and, once you’ve got your life sorted, you’ll be able to see a lot more of the kids Okay”  
Vanessa pulls a crying debbie in for a hug  
She was gonna look after her stepdaughter, and make sure that her stepdaughter’s lids still know who their other mum is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho you enjoyed


	104. Starting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie starts to get her life back on track

Vanessa wants to talk to debbie  
Vanessa shouts up the stairs   
“Debs, can I speak to you for a few minutes”  
Debbie comes out of her room and walks down the stairs   
“What’s up”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Me and your mum have decided to give you your job back, you start tomorrow”  
Debbie speaks  
“Thanks, both of you”  
Vanessa speaks  
“I’ll send you a text, can you order some parts for the garage please”  
Debbie speaks  
“I thought you said I start tomorrow”  
Charity speaks  
“Yeah, as in fixing cars, you can order some parts today can’t you”

Later, there’s a knock at Tug ghyll  
Vanessa answers it  
She sees Adam and let’s him in  
Adam goes to sit next to debbie  
“Hey, how are you”  
Debbie speaks  
“I’m good, actually, I’m more than good, I’m brilliant, I’ve got a job, well my old job back, and I’ve started to pull my weight around the house, and I’m even paying rent”  
Adam speaks  
“Wow, you really are getting your life back together, I’m proud of ya, little sis, you are finally fighting for what you love, and for what you want”  
Adam starts to poke Debbie in the head with his finger   
“You poke me with that again, and I’ll break it off”  
Charity speaks   
“Adam stop winding her up, or I’ll let her hurt you, and me and Vanessa won’t be interfering”  
Adam smiles at charity

The next day, at the garage

Debbie shows up to work  
Debbie speaks to Vanessa, who’s in the office  
“Alright boss, where do you want me”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Adam’s quad needs new tyres, do that, then I’ll find you something else to do”  
Debbie speaks  
“Yes boss”  
Debbie goes to sort Adam’s quad

After 15 minutes, Debbie is finished  
Debbie shouts over to Vanessa  
“Hey boss, what else do you want me to do”  
Charity speaks  
“Go get coffees, here, that should be enough”  
Charity hands Debbie the money, Debbie goes to get the coffees  
Vanessa sees that charity and Debbie are the same person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	105. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moses has a nightmare and he seeks out comfort Moses was living with charity and Vanessa  
He has just had a nightmare, and he goes into Vanessa and charity’s bedroom

Moses goes downstairs to find charity and Vanessa watching tv, it’s late at night  
Moses speaks  
“Grouchy, auntie ness, I had a bad dream about the nasty man”  
Charity gets up off of the couch and walks over to moses and picks him up  
“Do you want to go in mine and auntie ness bed”  
Moses nods  
Charity carries Moses upstairs 

When they reach upstairs, charity speaks to moses  
“Shh, there you go, you and Johnny can sleep in here, don’t wake Johnny up Moses, I love you, here’s pingo, go to sleep, na night”  
Moses speaks  
“Na night Grouchy, na night auntie ness”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Night mate, we’ll be up soon okay, go to sleep”

Later, charity and Vanessa go up to bed  
As soon as charity gets in to the bed, Johnny snuggles into her, while Moses snuggles into Vanessa  
Moses mumbles in his sleep  
“I love you ness”  
Vanessa whispers back  
“I love you too”  
Johnny whispers to moses  
“I love you mozza”  
Moses speaks   
“I love you too Johnny”  
Charity whispers   
“Okay, go to sleep”  
Johnny snuggles back into charity, and Moses snuggles into Vanessa, and not so long later, Vanessa hears Moses little snores and charity hears Johnny's snores filling the room, Charity and Vanessa link hands and soon drift off to sleep

Later, Charity feels someone crawl over her  
Charity speaks  
“Jack, What is it”  
Jack speaks  
“I’m scared grouchy”  
Charity whispers   
“Come and snuggle in with me and auntie ness then”  
Jack snuggles in between charity and Vanessa  
Vanessa feels jack snuggling into her  
Vanessa whispers to jack, who is unsettled  
“Hey, go to sleep, nothing can get to you while me and grouchy and Noah and Sarah are here”  
Jack falls asleep cuddled in between charity and Vanessa

Later, Vanessa hears footsteps, Charity looks on the floor, and they see Sarah and Noah sleeping on a blanket on the floor, they both have a pillow, but they are sharing a duvet  
Noah reaches for Sarah’s hand, and Sarah grasps his hand, and they sleep like that for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	106. Christmas shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie goes Christmas shopping with charity, Vanessa, Adam, Victoria and chas and moira and matty

They had all planned to go out to town, to do some Christmas shopping  
Debbie had been lumbered with her stepbrother Adam, her stepsister in law, her girlfriend, and her other stepbrother matty, and her stepmother moira, it was the Barton’s  
She was following her mum, who had the better people in her car

Once they’ve pulled up outside of a massive toyshop, they got out and started shopping  
Debbie had a list of names: Kyle, Isaac, Ryan, Adam, matty, Johnny, Noah, moira, Cain, Charity, Vanessa, Tracy, Oliver, holly, Sarah, jack, Moses, frank, Megan, and some other dingles  
She had also listed what they all wanted or liked for Christmas  
She was browsing the paw patrol section with charity, trying to find something for Moses and Johnny  
Debbie was happy that she had another brother, she adored Johnny, Debbie turned into a different person when she saw Johnny  
Adam was browsing the nerf gun section  
Adam picks up the biggest and most expensive one  
Cain sees it  
Cain speaks  
“Good choice”  
Adam speaks  
“Unfortunately it’s not for me, it’s for Sarah, I said I’d get her one”  
Vanessa and Tracy were browsing the video game section  
Vanessa speaks  
“Hey, how come you’re here”  
Tracy speaks  
“I’m trying to find the game that Sarah wants, I want this to be a good Christmas for her, she’s had enough heartbreak, so I want to spoil her”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Then how come you’ve got something for debbie, are you hoping for a reunion by Christmas”  
Tracy speaks  
“Yeah, I want her back, I mean look at her, she’s fit, she’s funny, I still love her, but it does hurt to see her with Ross, knowing that Ross will always have a place in her heart, because he’s sarah and jack’s dad”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Why don’t you just talk to debbie, I know she loves and misses you too, she misses you and the kids, she’s only with Ross because she can’t get over you, she told me that herself, she still loves you, and she thinks you won’t take her back, so she sleeps with Ross because she wants a distraction, she just wants to be loved, and if you two do get back together, I’ll be there every step of the way to support you both”  
They all keep browsing for Christmas presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	107. Tough love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie gives the dingles some home truths

Debbie is seeing Sarah, But Tracy hears shouting  
“Hey, What’s going on”  
Debbie speaks  
“You helped raise this little beast, you sort her, I’m going to the pub”  
Debbie heads to the pub

At the pub

Debbie speaks to Vanessa  
“Vodka tonic, I want a large one, no lemon”  
Charity speaks  
“Coming up”  
Vanessa speaks  
“I don’t think encouraging her to get drunk is such a good idea”  
Charity speaks  
“I’m not refusing to serve her, she’s in a right mood”

After, Cain comes to get debbie, but Debbie has another idea, she starts giving the dingles some home truths, starting with her mum  
“You mother, your just a washed up tart, I’m surprised you haven’t gotten bored with Vanessa; dad, your just a violent drunk, just like shadrach; Adam, your just some farmers boy, nobody wants you around; Vanessa, I'd leave my mum, she’ll get bored of you and Johnny eventually; Sarah and Noah are just spoilt little brats, and you, Tracy, your nothing to me, nothing”  
Debbie stumbles out of the pub, and heads back to Tug ghyll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	108. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity and Debbie talk

Debbie is sat at the kitchen table in Tug ghyll with her head down  
Noah speaks in a baby voice  
“Aww is big sis hungover”  
Debbie speaks  
“Shove off Noah, I’m going for a shower, mum where are your painkillers”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Bathroom cabinet”  
Debbie goes upstairs

After Debbie has had a shower and is changed, she makes herself some breakfast, Charity scowls at her  
“What mum”  
Charity speaks  
“You know what, with that show in the pub yesterday, your lucky that I haven’t kicked you out yet”  
Debbie speaks  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean anything that I said”  
Charity speaks  
“Then why did you say it”  
Debbie speaks  
“Because I was angry and upset, Pete had said I couldn’t see Moses, Ross said I couldn’t see jack, Tracy had stopped me from seeing Sarah, Oliver and holly, my dad was getting on my case about the garage, Adam was having nothing to do with me, Vanessa had told tracy that I was in no fit state to see Oliver or holly, and you were just stressing me out”  
Charity speaks  
“I told vanessa to tell tracy that you were in no fit state to look after Oliver and holly, and Adam just wants his sister back, but at the moment, he’s putting his son and his nieces and nephews first”  
Debbie speaks  
“What about my dad, did you tell him that I wasn’t working at the garage”  
Charity speaks  
“You are, you start again tomorrow, as long as you don’t smash it up this time”  
Debbie speaks  
“Can you try and talk to tracy, Ross and Pete, I really want to see the kids, even if I only get a day for Sarah, then a day for jack, then a day for Moses, then a day for Oliver, then a day for holly, I wouldn’t mind, I just want to see them again”  
Charity speaks  
“I’m making no promises, but, I’ll see what I can do, but like I said, no promises that it’ll work”  
Debbie hugs her mum  
Debbie goes off to apologise to cain, Adam, and tracy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	109. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie finds out that Sarah is having a party at Jacobs fold with Moses and Oliver inside

In Tug ghyll

Noah and Sarah are talking  
Noah speaks  
“Has anyone actually said they’re coming, ask Leanna again, she might change her mind”  
Sarah speaks  
“What are you doing, stop talking, if your mum or Tracy find out then nobody’s coming”  
Charity goes upstairs  
Sarah speaks to Noah  
“Are you stressing Noah”  
Noah speaks  
“No”  
Sarah speaks  
“Fine, you want to come, you bring booze”  
Charity comes downstairs  
Debbie hands Sarah some money for tea  
“Thanks Tracy”  
Debbie speaks  
“Right, What’s going on”  
Sarah speaks  
“Nothing, mum, I’m gonna get pizza after school”  
Debbie speaks  
“Right Okay”  
Debbie heads to work

At the pub

Charity is serving Aaron, Vanessa is helping Victoria to bring out food orders, Debbie is behind the bar with charity  
Tracy comes in  
“Hello”  
Debbie speaks  
“Well of all the pubs in the village, you had to come into mine”  
Tracy speaks  
“And here’s me thinking we could have a civil conversation”  
Debbie speaks  
“It was just a joke”  
Tracy speaks   
“Well everything’s a joke to you, isn’t it debbie”  
Debbie speaks  
“Don’t come in here having a go at me”  
Tracy speaks  
“Fine, I’m going”  
Tracy leaves  
Debbie speaks  
“No wait trace”

Later, Tracy and Vanessa see Sarah, Noah, gabby, Leanna, Samson and Jacob walk towards Jacobs fold

Later that evening, Tracy walks into the pub  
Debbie speaks  
“Listen, I didn’t mean what I said earlier”  
Tracy speaks  
“I think you should get back to Jacobs fold”  
Debbie speaks  
“I’d love to get back to Jacobs fold”  
Vanessa speaks  
“There’s kids outside and inside, with booze, I think Sarah might be having a party”  
Debbie storms out of the pub

At Jacobs fold

Debbie speaks  
“Right, you’ve got five seconds to move, before I call the police”  
Leanna speaks  
“Go ahead, the more the merrier”  
Debbie speaks  
“If you don’t move, you’ll be six feet under in the woods”  
The teens move away from the house

Inside Jacobs fold

Debbie goes in, and starts shouting  
“Right, get out all of you, now, and you Danny”  
The teens get out  
Sarah speaks  
“I feel sick”  
Debbie speaks  
“Don’t you dare, don’t you dare”  
Sarah throws up  
After they’ve all left, Sarah speaks  
“I feel sick again”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Noah, Go and find a bucket”  
Debbie Speaks   
“You were acting weird this morning, I knew I couldn’t trust you”  
Vanessa speaks to Sarah  
“How much have you had to drink”  
Sarah speaks  
“I don’t know, a bottle and a few cans I think”  
Noah speaks  
“I’ll start cleaning up  
Charity speaks  
“No, you get home now”  
Tracy goes upstairs  
“Why was Moses and Oliver in here”  
Vanessa speaks to tracy   
“I’ll see to moses and Oliver, I’ll take them back to mine, you two, help clean this up”  
Debbie speaks  
“Yeah Thanks Vanessa, Sarah, upstairs, your grounded”

Debbie and Tracy are cleaning up  
Debbie speaks  
“I hate cleaning up sick”  
Tracy speaks  
“At least it wasn’t strangers this time”  
Debbie speaks  
“I should make her do it, but she’s not well enough is she”  
Tracy speaks  
“Sarah’s a teenager, this is what teenagers do”  
Debbie speaks  
“Listen, I’m so lost without you, you make a bad situation seem so little, please, come to Tug ghyll and we’ll talk, I’ll get Ross to take Sarah to his”  
Tracy speaks  
“I can’t”  
Debbie speaks  
“We’re talking, of its any consolation, I’ll open the windows, Listen, I’ll get matty to clean up, I need to get back to Tug ghyll, let me know how Sarah is Okay”  
Tracy smiles and tries to hide her blushing cheeks  
Debbie leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	110. Blamed and beaten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie blames charity, then they physically fight

Debbie storms into Tug ghyll and shouts at charity  
“Oi, I want a word with you”  
Charity speaks  
“Get out and try that again”  
Debbie speaks  
“Why did you let Sarah near booze, I know it was you”  
Vanessa speaks  
“She was at the pub with me and Johnny”  
Debbie speaks  
“Of course you’d say that”  
Charity speaks  
“Because it’s true”  
Debbie grand charity, and pins her up against the wall  
“Tell me the truth”  
Charity snaps back with a cocky remark   
“Oh what are you gonna do, sort me out, that might take you a while”  
Debbie punches charity in the face  
Debbie speaks  
“I’ll tell you again, tell me the truth”  
Tracy whispers to Vanessa  
“Go and get cain and Adam, they’re up at the farm”  
Vanessa leaves to get Adam and cain  
Debbie punches charity in the jaw  
“I’m gonna keep hurting you until you tell me the truth”  
Charity speaks  
“I left 20 quid on the table for their tea, Vanessa watched me put it there, then I left for work, then Vanessa and Johnny come in”  
Debbie knees charity in the ribs  
Then, Debbie throws charity to the ground, and starts punching her 

When Cain, Vanessa and Adam arrive, they find charity propped up against the cupboard under the stairs, and they see debbie punching her  
Cain grabs Debbie, and throws her out of Tug ghyll, Adam goes out to make sure debbie doesn’t come back in, Cain and Vanessa see to charity  
Vanessa speaks  
“Are you Okay”  
Charity nods  
Cain speaks  
“Vanessa, Get something for charity’s mouth, she’s bleeding”  
Vanessa gets a cloth for charity, then she speaks to charity  
“Charity, What did debbie do”  
Charity tries to talk, but she can’t, so tracy answers for charity  
Tracy speaks  
“Debbie punched in the nose, then in the jaw, then she kneed charity in the ribs, then she threw charity onto the floor, and carried on punching her, I tried to pull Debbie off, but I couldn’t”  
Cain speaks to Vanessa  
“Do you want me to phone an ambulance”  
Charity speaks  
“No...no a...ambulance...please”  
Cain speaks  
“Charity you can barely talk”  
Vanessa speaks  
“I’ll look after her, you just go and sort debbie out”  
Cain speaks  
“Should I call the police”  
Charity speaks  
“No...no police...dingle code”  
Cain speaks  
“I’m head of the family, if Debbie has done something like this, then the dingle code doesn’t matter”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Just Go, I’ll ring the police if I have to”  
Cain leaves Tug ghyll  
Vanessa checks charity over  
“You don’t need to go to hospital, because your ribs are only bruised, not broken, come here”  
Vanessa pulls charity in for a hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	111. Hospitalised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity comes back from the hospital

Debbie was walking to the garage, when she saw Moira's 4 by 4 return to the village  
Debbie saw her dad, moira, Vanessa and Charity step out, moira was helping charity because she couldn’t walk properly  
Debbie sees Adam’s car pull up behind them, in front of Tug ghyll, Debbie watches as Adam gets Moses out of his car  
Vanessa speaks to cain  
“Listen, I owe you one, would you like to come in for a drink, Johnny wants to see you anyway”  
Cain speaks  
“Listen, you’re family, you don’t owe me anything, but I would love to come and see my sort of nephew”  
Moira helped charity into Tug ghyll

In Tug ghyll 

Moira sits charity onto the couch, and cain has Johnny in his lap  
Adam comes in, then speaks  
“I’ve just dropped Moses off with Pete, I saw debbie, she saw everything, she knows you helped charity last night”  
Cain speaks  
“So, I’m head of the family, it’s my job to make sure every member of the family is safe, and charity and Vanessa and Johnny are family, so it’s my job to keep them safe”  
Johnny was showing Cain a toy car  
Moira speaks  
“Listen, I can do some of your shifts, I spoke to chas last night, she said it was fine, or Adam could do them, just until you are better”  
Charity nods  
Vanessa speaks to moira and cain and Adam  
“Listen, Thanks, all three of you”  
Cain speaks  
“No problem, if you two need anything, you know where me and Moira are yeah”  
Cain and moira Leave Tug ghyll

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	112. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie and Tracy talk

In Tug ghyll

Tracy comes in and is wanting to talk to debbie, but she sees charity first, and Tracy gives charity a hug  
Tracy speaks to charity  
“Hey, you Okay”  
Charity speaks  
“Yeah, just some broken ribs, I’ve had worse, but this one here”  
Charity points her head towards Vanessa   
“she’s been treating me like a pice of glass ever since, but, I’m on the mend, and I understand why debbie did it, because if it was Noah, I would’ve done the same to debbie, and I know I should’ve rung the police, but I couldn’t make debbie go back to prison, not when she’s a mother of five”  
Tracy speaks  
“Where is debbie, do you know”  
Vanessa speaks  
“At the garage, and, she’s like charity, who knew Debbie could come out with such a heartfelt apology, I didn’t even think she had a heart, until now”  
Tracy gives Vanessa a stern look  
Vanessa speaks  
“I’m joking, but yeah, she’s at the garage”

At the garage

Debbie sees Tracy approaching  
Tracy speaks  
“I can’t be with someone who lies to me, and I can see how protective you are, and I understand that you only did this scam for us, to spend the money on me, the kids, and Johnny, Vanessa and Charity, and it’s all part of why I love you”  
Debbie speaks  
“You love me?”  
Tracy speaks  
“But I hate you lying to me”  
Debbie speaks  
“You just said you love me”  
Tracy speaks  
“All I asked when we got married was that you would stop lying to me, and start telling me the truth, i will love you more if you tell me the truth, and I might even be able to help, I love a good scam me, but I can’t if you lie to me”  
Debbie speaks  
“I get that, I do, Alright look, I can’t promise that I will never pull a scam off ever again, but I can promise, from the bottom of my dark, cold, twisted heart, that I will never lie to you, mum, dad, Vanessa, jack, or Sarah ever again okay”  
Debbie holds Tracy’s hands  
“Trace, me and you, we belong together, we always have done, we always will do, so”  
Tracy speaks  
“You’ve still got a bit of grease, on your nose, here”  
Tracy wipes it  
“There, much better debs”  
Debbie laughs, then speaks to tracy  
“Come here”  
They kiss, then they hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	113. Making up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracy wants debbie to make up with charity, Vanessa, the kids, Pete, Adam and cain and she wants to know where the casino money is

Tracy was sat across debbie in the pub  
Tracy speaks  
“There’s still one more thing you need to do, you need to make things right with your mum, Adam, your dad, Vanessa, Pete, Ross But most importantly, you need to make things right with your kids, especially Sarah, and, you need to be honest with me now, where is the money”  
Debbie speaks  
“I will tell you where the money is later, and I’ve already talked to mum and Vanessa and Adam and Pete and Ross and my dad”  
Cain and Adam come in with jack, Moses and Sarah  
Debbie speaks  
“Jack and Sarah and Moses already know that we are back together, and this time, it’s for good Yeah, because I’m completely lost without you in my life, I stupidly and completely love you, and I would do anything to keep you and the people who mean the most to me safe oaky, and I cross my heart, I will never lie to you or the kids ever again, I only did that job so then we could have a happy ending”  
Tracy speaks  
“Well, I believe you, but your still gonna have to prove to me”  
Debbie gets her wallet out  
“Well, I think it’s time you put this back on, and we get married again, but legally this time”  
Tracy speaks  
“Yeah, I think we should, because we just work don’t we, I love you, and nobody in there right minds would want to loose you from there lives”  
Tracy and Debbie put there rings back on, for good this time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	114. Home is where the dingle family is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie finally gets her life back on track  
24/11/19

Charity was walking hand in hand with Vanessa up to the garage, she had the garage keys because she thought she was opening up, but when she got to the garage, it was already open.

Debbie greeted her with ‘hi mum, hi Vanessa, made you both a coffee’, then she walked off to sort out Adam’s quad.

Later, Cain walked towards the garage, and saw debbie working, with Johnny sat on Adam’s quad-bike, pretending to ride it  
Cain talks to Vanessa  
“Hey, how come Johnny’s here”  
Debbie speaks  
“Because I said that if he was good at nursery on Friday, he could come and help me today, and I promised him a ride on it if he was good while helping me, didn’t I Johnny”  
Johnny nodded  
“Bike, bike”  
Debbie speaks  
“Come on then, let’s go for a drive”  
Charity speaks  
“I’ll come with you, I’ll use my quad”  
Debbie put a helmet on Johnny, then cain, Tracy, Adam and Vanessa watched charity, Debbie and Johnny drive off on their quad bikes

When Vanessa, Tracy and Adam got back to the garage, they saw charity’s quad driving up, then they saw Debbie’s following her  
Debbie parks her quad up, then lifts Johnny off of it  
Johnny speaks  
“That was fun”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Was it mate”  
Johnny speaks  
“Yeah”  
Debbie had finally gotten her life back, she had her brothers, her wife, her kids, her father, her mother and both of her stepmothers, she had her business, and she was finally back to being the old debbie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed, and from now on, there will be more fics about Tracy and Debbie and the dingles, no more break ups I promise


	115. A dingle at work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vanessa sits with debbie and Adam and they watch Sarah have fun for once  
24/11/19

Sarah was sat in the scrapyard office, talking to Adam, who was on a break  
“What’s it like working with scrap uncle Adam”  
Adam speaks  
“It’s actually pretty fun”  
Sarah speaks  
“What exactly do you do though”  
Adam speaks  
“Well, you know all them clapped out cars, well we scrap them down to parts, then we sell the parts to buyers, but it’s not just cars, it’s washing machines, driers, all sorts of stuff, it’s way more fun than what your mum does”  
Sarah speaks  
“Can I work here with you, Aaron, Gerry, liv and Robert”  
Adam speaks  
“You can work wherever you want, as long as you are safe”  
Sarah gives Adam a hug  
Adam speaks to Sarah  
“Do you want to scrap something”  
Sarah nods  
“Well, I’m sure Gerry can show you how”  
Gerry speaks  
“Yeah, come on, I’ll even let you smash the windows in with liv”  
Liv comes up  
“Yeah, come on, let’s get you a vest on”  
Sarah went off with liv and Gerry   
Aaron sees Vanessa and Debbie approaching  
Aaron speaks  
“Hey Vanessa, you looking for Sarah”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Yeah, where is she”  
Adam speaks  
“She’s with liv and Gerry, they’re teaching her how to scrap down a car”  
Adam turns to debbie  
“It’s way better than what you do debs”  
Robert speaks  
“Hey, do you three want a cuppa”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Go on then”  
Debbie speaks  
“Me too”  
Adam shouts over to Robert  
“Make sure you put some extra sugar in Debbie’s Yeah”  
Debbie hits Adam’s arm  
Debbie speaks  
“So, show me where you scrap down these cars then”  
Adam speaks  
“Follow me”

When Debbie, Vanessa and Adam get to where Gerry, liv and Sarah are, thy see Sarah smiling, the proper dingle smile, Vanessa hadn’t seen Sarah smile in so long  
Gerry speaks to Sarah  
“Right, now this is the fun bit, what you do, is you remove the scrap, then you launch it onto that pile there, I usually try and throw it onto the top of the pile, but I never seem to be able to reach it”  
Liv speaks  
“Yeah, we had a bet, however lands their piece of scrap onto the top, they got a tenner from Aaron, Robert and Adam”  
Sarah speaks  
“Alright”  
Sarah throws it, and it lands on the top  
She turns to Aaron and Robert, who had just shown up  
“So, come then, cough up”  
As Sarah said that to Aaron, Robert and Adam, Vanessa thought that Sarah looked like a mini Debbie  
Robert, Aaron and Adam pay Sarah  
Adam and Sarah start messing around, it’s the happiest that Adam had seen Sarah in a long time, and he hoped that Sarah’s smile would come out more often, seeing as her mum and Tracy were back together, and that she finally got to see her dad and rebecca and jack soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	116. Snogging In the morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie and Tracy are at Tug ghyll with the kids an vanity

Everyone was taking up space in tug ghyll, jack was waiting for Ross, Moses was spending the day with Johnny, Sarah and Noah were going to a theme park with Ross, Pete, Leo and jack, Oliver and holly were staying with Debbie and Tracy in Tug ghyll.  
Debbie was making toast and coffee  
Charity was sat on the couch with Oliver in her lap, she was pulling faces at him, Tracy Can hear his giggling as she walks downstairs  
Vanessa is sat next to her with holly in her lap, Noah is showing her a video on his phone, jack was sat on Sarah’s lap, and Moses and Johnny were sat on the floor playing what looked like Godzilla, or Jurassic park  
Tracy looks over at the kids, before wrapping her arms around debbie from behind  
Ross knocked on the door, they heard Pete telling him to wait until one of them answers the door, because Ross was about to let himself in  
Jack runs off of Sarah’s lap and runs to open the door  
As soon as jack opens the door, he sees Debbie and Tracy wrapped up in each other, he smiles, then Sarah, Noah and jack go with Ross, Pete and Leo  
After Ross and Pete left, charity sees Debbie and Tracy snogging  
Charity speaks  
“I’m gonna need years of therapy to get over that”  
Debbie banters with charity  
“You and Vanessa do it too”  
Charity speaks  
“Not if front of everyone”  
Debbie turns to Vanessa  
“Vanessa, tell my mum that I am allowed to snog Tracy’s pretty face off”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Charity, your daughter is allowed to snog Tracy’s silly face off”  
Moses pipes up  
“Silly mummy Tracy”  
Tracy speaks in a kids tone  
“Hey, me and your mum, we are allowed to kiss, if you laugh at me again, I will tickle you” Johnny and Moses run to charity Oliver points at his mums Charity looks over to see that Debbie and Tracy were snogging again Debbie’s arms were linked around Tracy’s neck Tracy’s arms were around Debbie’s waist Charity looked over at Vanessa who had the biggest smile on her face Charity speaks to Vanessa “What are you smiling at” Vanessa speaks “They’re both finally happy together, they are good together” Charity speaks, whilst looking over at debbie and Tracy “They are aren’t they?” Charity is happy that all of her kids are happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	117. “You’re like bonnie and Clyde”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cain, Charity And Vanessa are happy that debbie and Tracy are back together

Debbie and charity were behind the bar, and Tracy was sat on a stool in front of her next to Vanessa,   
They were holding hands when Cain came in  
He pats Debbie’s hands, then speaks to them both  
“I love it that you two are sorted”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Us three hate it when you’re not together”  
Charity speaks  
“Yeah, you’re like bonnie and Clyde”  
Tracy speaks to debbie  
“Just without the thieving from now on”  
Cain’s phone pings  
Debbie speaks  
“Who’s that”  
Cain speaks  
“It’s kyle, he’s put ‘morning dad”  
Debbie speaks  
“Oh, What does kyle want for his birthday, I’m going out later, I can get him something then”  
Cain speaks  
“Anything to do with cars”  
Debbie speaks  
“Is moira going”  
Cain speaks  
“No, Amy is, she’s his mum, not moira”  
Debbie speaks  
“Dad, it’s what kyle wants, if it was mine and I was 10, I’d want moira and Vanessa there, look, you don’t even have to speak to her, I’ll make sure she doesn’t start anything, just let her come, for kyle at least”  
Cain speaks  
“Fine, but only for kyle, me and moira, we're done”  
Charity speaks to cain  
“Hey, is everything alright”  
Cain speaks  
“Wow you’ve changed”  
Charity speaks  
“If you want I can come and make sure moira won’t start anything, I can give her the dingle gift, since she head butted me in the nose last year”  
Cain speaks  
“Thanks, and Johnny and Noah are invited, so are moses, jack, Sarah, Oliver and holly”  
Johnny runs out and sees Cain  
“Uncle Cain”  
Cain speaks  
“Hey mate, what’s that”  
Johnny speaks  
“That’s the toy that auntie Tracy got me”  
Charity speaks  
“Look, auntie Tracy and Debbie are back together”  
Johnny nods then speaks  
“I know, they’re holding hands”  
Debbie was happy that her family were all getting along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	118. Dating advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie and Tracy give Adam some dating advice about how to win back Victoria

At the cafe, Debbie and Tracy were sat with Vanessa, charity and Adam  
Debbie speaks  
“Right, So I’m on a date with Victoria, and she takes me to buy kitchen products, no, that is not right, she needs to see what she’s missing”  
Tracy speaks  
“Yeah, this is what happens when I let my future wife, for the second time, get involved”  
Debbie speaks  
“But she’s taking Adam to a kitchen product shop on a date, even my dates with you tracy aren’t that bad, Adam bro, you’re gonna have to up your game mate”  
Charity speaks  
“Yeah, and our debs is a hopeless romantic”  
Debbie hits charity on the arm  
Adam speaks  
“Okay, But this whole treat em mean keep em keen thing, in my experience is flawed”  
Debbie speaks  
“Fine, try the alternative, treat em nice, pay the price”  
Tracy speaks  
“Have you just come up with that one now?”  
Debbie tries to show off  
“Well this isn’t my first rodeo babe, experience has taught me quite a bit”  
Tracy speaks  
“Err I treat you nice, then I have to pay the price, babe”  
Tracy hits Debbie on the thigh lightly  
Debbie speaks  
“No, this applies to just Victoria, because she’s a stubborn cow”  
Adam speaks  
“I want her back, I’m too old to be playing games”  
Debbie speaks to Adam  
“Oh let me tell you now, you’re never to old to be play games”  
Tracy speaks  
“Okay, when I asked you to help I might’ve forgot that you’re an emotional psychopath” Debbie speaks  
“That’s a bit Harsh” Adam speaks “If it all goes wrong, I’ve only got myself to blame, I need somebody else to blame” Tracy speaks “Look, Look Adam what if...” Adam shushes Tracy Charity speaks “Look, your just going to have to remember...” Adam shushes charity because Victoria and Robert had walked into the cafe Robert speaks to Victoria “There he is” Charity whispers “You need to remember, that she will smash your heart to bits again, and dump you by text, she is the enemy, the only person you need right now, is your son” Victoria walks over to Adam “I was gonna text you but, we’ll i didn’t know if that was the right thing to do” Adam picks up his coat and leaves the cafe At Tug ghyll Tracy, Charity, Vanessa and Debbie are sat with Adam Debbie speaks to Adam “Oi, if you text her, all the good work will come undone” Vanessa speaks to debbie “Good work?, he basically just ignored her” Debbie speaks to Vanessa “Yeah, and how will that make her feel” Adam speaks “I dunno, maybe that Adam is a complete dickhead” Debbie speaks “Well no, less dickhead more badass” Vanessa speaks to debbie “Oh brilliant Yep, see what you did there” Adam looks out of the window, then speaks “No, she’s coming here now, oh what do I do” Debbie speaks “Alright, you don’t play it cool, you play it cold” Charity speaks “Have you got these written down” Debbie stands up, then speaks to Adam “Ice cold, Yeah” Adam speaks “No debbie” Debbie speaks “Wait there, Yeah” Debbie goes to answer the door Vanessa speaks “How do you think I feel, she’s my daughter in law” Debbie speaks “Hey Victoria” Debbie let’s victoria in Debbie goes into the front room, while Victoria is shutting the front door “Err, Victoria’s here, I’m guessing it’s for you Adam” Debbie, Tracy, Vanessa and Charity Leave Tug ghyll Later, at Tug ghyll Adam speaks to debbie “Right, do you know in the lion the witch and the wardrobe when the little kid gets offered a Turkish delight by the witch” Debbie speaks “It’s been a long time since I read” Charity speaks to debbie “A book” Adam speaks “And They’re screaming don’t eat it don’t eat it, but he does, and from that moment, everything goes worse than terrible” Debbie speaks “I’m not really sure where...” Adam interrupts her “Your advice is the Turkish delight, I ate it, and everything went worse than terrible” Charity speaks to debbie “Just to clarify, in this scenario, you’re probably the witch” Adam speaks “I played so hard to get, I played impossible to get, and now, Victoria is taking out another man, turns out that other man, is our brother” Debbie speaks “I’m sorry but you should be thanking me Adam” Charity speaks “Thanking you?” Adam speaks “I want to deck ya” Debbie speaks “Well at least now you know exactly what she’s about, I mean, you turn her down, and then straight away she’s got matty on the go, I’m sorry but how many more has she got on this backup list, it could be flipping Ryan next, or David, and I mean you don’t even know if you’re on the top of that list do ya” Adam speaks “Oh my god” Debbie speaks “Yes, you have had a lucky escape, I’m sorry but this is no...” Vanessa speaks “Narnia?” Debbie speaks “Narnia, there is no happy ending” Adam speaks “I’m such an idiot, Thanks, all four of you, I was so close to making a complete fool out of myself again” Debbie nods TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	119. Sarah and johnny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah spends some time with Johnny at Tug ghyll

Vanessa had thought that a teenage girl, especially a dingle teenage girl, would be difficult to help look after, Sarah was technically her niece, but Sarah had proved Vanessa wrong  
She came back from school in a bad mood, but as soon as Johnny speaks to Sarah, Vanessa notices that Sarah’s face softened   
Johnny speaks  
“Sarah, can you play with me”  
Sarah speaks as she puts her schoolbag down  
“Come on then”  
Johnny hands Sarah a car  
“You can be lightning mcqueen”  
Sarah and Johnny play together until Charity gets home

When it’s time for Sarah to do homework, she’s about to argue, when Johnny speaks to her  
“Sarah, Can I help you”  
Sarah speaks to Johnny  
“If you want, come on”  
Johnny helps Sarah with her homework

When it’s time for Johnny’s bath, he’d usually want Vanessa and charity to bath him, but he wanted Sarah, so Sarah agreed  
After Sarah had bathed him, she wrapped him up in his special towel, and carried him, like a baby, downstairs, where charity had Johnny’s paw patrol pyjamas out ready for him, Johnny wanted Sarah to help him get changed, and, when it came to Johnny’s bedtime, he didn’t want charity to read him a story, he wanted Sarah to read him a story, Vanessa heard Johnny laughing at Sarah’s silly voices, then, Vanessa watched from the doorway of Johnny and sometimes Moses and jack’s bedroom, as Sarah tucked Johnny into his paw patrol duvet, and kissed him on the head.  
As Sarah was about to go downstairs, Johnny called out to her  
“Night Sarah, I love you”  
Sarah called back  
“Night mate, I love you too”  
Sarah walks downstairs

When she got downstairs, Vanessa spoke to her  
“How come you did that, I’m just asking by the way”  
Sarah speaks   
“I used to do it with jack, I’d play with him for a bit, then he would try to help me do homework, then we’d have tea, then he would have a bath that I did, then I would read him a story, then I’d put him to bed, but now, it’s rare that I do that with him, so I do it with Johnny, I’ve always tried to make everything better for jack, when mum was in trouble, and now I want to do the same for Johnny, Moses, Oliver and holly, you know, make everything better, or just make things fun for him”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Well, Thanks, he’ll want you to put him to bed from now on, and I’ve not really seen you smile until your with him, you make him happy, and he makes you happy, you are like you’re mum and Charity, stubborn and hotheaded, but if anyone messes with you’re family, you’re after them like a rocket”  
Sarah nods, then moves to sit with charity

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed


	120. Homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa helps Sarah with her homework  
29/11/19

Sarah walked into Tug ghyll, she was about to go on the PS4, but then Vanessa speaks to her  
“I’ll tell you what I’ve already told Noah, no video games until you’ve done your homework”  
Unlike Noah, Sarah argues back  
“But I’ve got all weekend to do it, I might as well do it tomorrow”  
Vanessa speaks  
“But if you do it now, it’ll be done, so then you’ll have more time to do what ever you want, within reason obviously”  
Sarah huffs, then speaks  
“Fine”  
Sarah walks over to her back, and gets out her planner, and her homework folder, that Sarah has written barton all over, she really was half barton and half dingle  
Sarah walks towards the kitchen table, and she places her folder and her planner down onto the table  
She sits down and shows Vanessa what homework she’s got  
“Sarah speaks  
“Right, I’ve got engineering homework, maths-watch homework, English homework and geography homework”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Right, well let’s start with you’re engineering homework”  
Vanessa looks at Sarah’s engineering homework  
Vanessa speaks  
“Right, well you can do this afterwards, let’s do You’re maths homework”  
Sarah picks up her laptop, then logs into her online maths account  
Vanessa speaks  
“Right, So you’ve got to do proportion and recipes for maths, it’s easy once you’ve got the hang of it”  
Vanessa helps Sarah with her maths homework, then they start on Sarah’s geography homework  
Sarah gets up and gets her geography revision guide  
After she’s done her geography homework, Sarah does her English homework  
Vanessa speaks  
“Blood brothers?, I liked that when I was a kid”  
Sarah speaks  
“You studied blood brothers in high school?”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Yeah, I didn’t really like any others”  
Vanessa helps Sarah with her English homework 

After Sarah had finished her English homework, Vanessa speaks to her  
“You can now go and play, you can do you you’re engineering homework later”  
Sarah speaks to Vanessa  
“Thanks ness”  
Vanessa hears Sarah’s footsteps running up the stairs, then she heard Sarah’s bedroom door shut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	121. Jack and sarah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie, Tracy, Charity and Vanessa watch jack and Sarah from afar  
01/12/19

Vanessa had invited everyone over to Tug ghyll for a barbecue, Sarah, Debbie, Tracy, jack, Moses, Oliver and holly  
When Debbie and Tracy got to Tug ghyll, they saw frank with Eliza and Johnny  
Tracy was carrying Oliver, and when Oliver babbled towards frank, frank took Oliver off of Tracy, and placed him down onto the floor, then he took holly off of Debbie, and placed her onto the floor  
When Johnny saw Moses, he ran towards him, Eliza wanted to play with Noah, and jack wanted to play with Sarah  
Sarah was in a phase where if anyone even remotely spoke in her direction, she’d snap at them, unless it was the younger boys or her dad  
Debbie was scared that Sarah was eventually going to snap at jack when he asked her to play  
Jack speaks to Sarah  
“Sarah, can you play with me”  
Debbie thought that Sarah was going to snap at him, but instead, she puts her phone into her leather jacket pocket, gets up off of the chair, and goes to play with jack in the garden

When Pete, rhona and Leo arrived later, Leo ran over to Vanessa and charity and gave them both a hug, then he gave frank a hug, then Debbie and Tracy, then all of the kids and then he wanted to give Sarah a hug  
Pete thought that Sarah was gonna shout, but she didn’t, instead she gave Leo a hug, and Leo insisted that jack plays with him, Sarah was about to go back to her seat, when Leo patted her on the arm, he signed for her to go and play, and Sarah, who was learning sign language for Oliver, signed back a yes

Later, when they were all eating, Oliver was making a mess, as usual, and making everybody laugh, So was holly, and jack, Johnny, Moses, Leo And Eliza were all eating, and so was Noah and sarah

After the food, jack wanted a shoulder ride down to the shop, so Sarah offered, Sarah lifted jack onto her shoulders, and she started to walk to the shop, Noah lifted Johnny onto his shoulders, Pete lifted Leo, charity was pushing the double pram, frank had Eliza on his shoulders, and Tracy had Moses on her shoulders

When they got to the shop, Sarah paid for jack’s sweets, and had carried him all the way back to Tug ghyll, it was rare that any of them got to see Sarah’s caring side, but when they did, it was nice, she might’ve been half sugden and half dingle and maybe a little bit of barton, but she was like Ross and Debbie, she was tough like a dingle on the outside, but on the inside, she did have a heart, she was a barton inside, and nobody could change her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	122. Down syndrome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity and Vanessa find out that Oliver has Down syndrome  
02/12/19

Debbie and Tracy were in the backroom of the pub with charity and Vanessa  
Charity speaks  
“Hey, what’s happened, it sounded urgent when you rang”  
Debbie speaks  
“Yeah it is, there’s no easy way to say this, so I’ll just spit it out, do you know how Sarah’s been leaning sign language, well, Oliver has the same Down syndrome as Leo, he got diagnosed on Sunday, but we wanted to tell you”  
Charity speaks  
“Right, well, we’ll help you as much as we can, Listen, he’s gonna be a good kid, and you’ll have all of us, Does you’re dad know?”  
Debbie speaks  
“Yeah, he does, so does adam and matty”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Hey, it will get easier, and if you’ve got any questions, I’m sure rhona won’t mind you going to her”  
Rhona walks through the back  
“Hey I’m sorry, I’ll go back through to the bar”  
Debbie speaks  
“Rhona wait, could I have a word”  
Debbie turns to charity and Vanessa  
“Alone”  
Charity and Vanessa leave  
Rhona speaks  
“What is it”  
Tracy speaks  
“Oliver has Down syndrome, and we wanted to know if we could ask questions, or ask for some advice, you know, when we need it”  
Rhona speaks  
“Of course, does he have the same Down syndrome sign language as Leo”  
Debbie speaks  
“Yeah, he does”  
Rhona speaks to debbie and Tracy  
“Listen, I will help you both learn sign language”  
Rhona speaks to debbie  
“And I reckon Leo deserves to get to know his cousin a bit more”  
Debbie speaks  
“Yeah, I’d like that, he can laugh at me when I get it wrong”  
Tracy and Debbie continue to talk to rhona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	123. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dingles spend the day as a family  
03/12/19

Debbie and Tracy arrived to the pub with the kids to find the dingles in the woolpack

In the woolpack

When they enter, Cain speaks to them both  
“Hey, I’ve bought you both a drink”  
Tracy speaks to cain  
“Thanks”  
Moses runs off towards Pete, jack finds Ross, Oliver is handed to cain and holly is handed to vanessa, and Sarah goes to sit with Noah and johnny  
Debbie takes the drink from Cain, and sits with him at the bar  
Adam joins them both, and Vanessa speaks to charity  
“Hey, you weren’t wrong when you said Debbie is like her dad, look at them both, they’ve got the same scowl and everything”  
Charity speaks  
“Yeah, but it's weird, how debbie is just like cain, but Sarah is like me, she enjoys winding people up, stealing food”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Yeah, but she does have a heart, even though people seem to think she doesn’t, look how gentle she is with the younger boys, compared to how her and Noah fight”  
Charity speaks  
“She’s half dingle and a bit of Ross, Of course she’s gonna fight, that girl is too much like me and debbie, fighting for what she can get and god help anyone who tries to stand in her way”  
Sarah smiles over at charity and Vanessa, then holly starts crying  
Vanessa speaks to holly  
“Hey, look, it’s grouchy”  
Holly stops crying when she sees charity  
Charity opens her arms for holly, and holly leans over to charity  
Tracy comes over and gives Oliver to Vanessa  
They were enjoying being a family again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	124. Family domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A morning in Jacobs fold

Debbie comes down the stairs with one boot on, and one off  
Debbie speaks to Sarah as she walks past Sarah  
“Hurry up you, I’m not driving you to school if you miss the bus”  
Debbie speaks again  
“Has anyone seen my other boot, I need to do a delivery soon”  
Adam, who had stayed with them last night, was dangling it about  
“Adam, give it to me”  
Adam tosses it to Sarah  
“Adam I’m not messing...Sarah”  
Sarah had thrown the boot to tracy  
Tracy speaks to charity  
“What’s it worth?”  
Debbie pulls Tracy in  
“Come here you”  
Debbie goes to kiss Tracy, but takes her boot instead  
Tracy speaks, as she moves her hands onto Debbie’s waist  
“You trickster you tricked me, but I still love you though”  
Debbie speaks to tracy  
“Still love you though”  
Debbie kisses Tracy  
Tracy shouts upstairs  
“Jack hurry up, we’re going to be late”  
Sarah speaks to debbie  
“I’m going to a mate’s after school, we’ve got to do make our own country, it’s a geography project”  
Tracy speaks, as she puts one of Debbie’s leather jackets on  
“Sounds fun”  
Debbie speaks  
“Nerd”  
Adam shouts  
“Moses, come on, I’m taking you”  
Moses and jack run down the stairs  
Adam takes Moses to school, Sarah sees Noah walking up

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	125. Siblings (for love, for life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie and Adam’s relationship, seen from other people’s perspective

Vanessa:

Vanessa first witnesses adam and Debbie’s relationship when they stop off at the pub  
Adam and Debbie are laughing and joking as they enter the woolpack  
Adam speaks to Vanessa  
“Hey Vanessa, a pint and whatever Debbie’s having please”  
Debbie speaks to Adam  
“Ahh well oh brother of mine, if you’re paying, i will have your most expensive pint please”  
Charity comes out of the back, with Johnny on her hip  
“So, I’m guessing you two are celebrating something”  
Adam speaks to charity  
“Yep, because pretty soon, the farm won’t be owned by me and my mum, it’ll be owned by me and debbie, we’re going into business together, Debbie will still own the garage, but now she’ll own fifty percent of the farm too, Mum's handing over her shares to debbie, she’ll still be working there, just under me and debbie”  
Vanessa speaks to them both  
“Well, we done, the pair of you”  
Debbie speaks to Vanessa  
“Yeah, just don’t overcharge us for when we need you”  
Debbie turns to charity  
“She used to overcharge dad all the time”  
Vanessa speaks to debbie  
“Well, it’s because I didn’t like him, I still don’t”  
Adam speaks, after he’s finished his pint  
“We need to get back to the farm, we’ll see you two later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	126. Boxing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity helps Debbie to get rid of some of her pent up anger, by punching the old punching bag that was in the garage  
09/12/19

Charity had brought Debbie out to the garage  
“Mum, why are we at the garage?”  
Charity led debbie to where the old punching bag was  
Charity set it up, then she turned round to debbie  
“Go on, punch it, I’ll hold the bag, you punch it with as much force as you need to”  
Debbie punched the bag  
Charity speaks  
“Right, my turn to let off some steam”  
Charity and Debbie kept on punching the bag  
Vanessa saw, so she took a picture of charity and Debbie, her girls, who were actually getting along, rather than falling out with each other 

Later, Charity And Debbie come into Tug ghyll all hot and sweaty, Vanessa was on her lunch break when they entered  
Vanessa speaks to charity  
“You been on that punching bag again?”  
Charity speaks as she hands debbie a cold beer  
“Yep, I also did a run just to the outside of the village, but I had debs with me, I thought that instead of her punching me, she could use the old punching bag that was in the garage, then we went for a run”  
Debbie speaks  
“Right, well I’m gonna head back to Jacobs fold, I’ll catch you two later”  
Debbie left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you emjoyed


	127. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa and Tracy have to drag a drunk debbie back to Tug ghyll  
09/12/19

When they arrived at the pub, the party was in full swing  
Debbie spots Tracy  
“Tracy have I ever told you how amazing you’re eyes are?”  
Tracy speaks to debbie  
“It’s a very good job I bumped into Vanessa when I did debbie, or you’re surprise would well and truly be in the bin”  
Debbie takes another drink  
Vanessa speaks  
“I think you’ve had enough”  
Debbie speaks to Vanessa  
“And I think it’s my pub, so I will drink as much as I want, and I will decide when I stop”  
Tracy speaks to debbie  
“Don’t speak to her like that”  
Debbie speaks  
“Or what”  
Adam speaks, who was giving his pint glass to chas  
“Or I’ll deck you into next week, you need to start being respectful, she’s trying to help you, and all you’re doing is pushing her away, as usual with you”  
Vanessa takes the drink off of Debbie, and Tracy hooks one of Debbie’s arm around her shoulders

At Tug ghyll

Charity is helping Johnny to do a jigsaw when she sees Tracy and Vanessa bring in a drunk Debbie,  
Charity sees Adam behind Debbie  
Charity speaks to Johnny  
“Go with uncle Adam sweetheart”  
Johnny runs off to play with uncle Adam at the park  
Charity speaks to Vanessa  
“What’s happened now?”  
Vanessa speaks  
“She was at Ross’ house party, she got blind drunk”  
Tracy dumps Debbie on the couch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	128. Christmas party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the garage Christmas party  
13/12/19

Every mechanic had to be in a Christmas jumper, that was Cain’s rules, but when he got down to the garage on Friday the 13th, he didn’t see debbie with a jumper on  
“Oi Debs, Get you’re jumper on now”  
Debbie huffs, But puts the jumper on anyway

Later, they head to the woolly for some pints, Cain offers to pay, seeing as he’s the one who’s got all the money  
“Right, here’s to us”  
They all speak, while clanging pints together  
“Cheers, now, drink up”  
Debbie downed her pint, then got up for another, and another, and another  
They enjoyed there Christmas party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed  
Next time I update will be nearer to Christmas


	129. Skipping school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity and Vanessa catch Sarah skipping school, and decides to have a chat with her  
15/12/19

Vanessa and see Sarah talking to pete, who was late to work as it is  
Charity spoke to Sarah  
“Oi, you’re meant to be in school”  
Sarah just rolled her eyes  
Charity spoke to Sarah  
“Come with me, I want a word with you”  
Sarah followed charity to the pub backroom

In the backroom, Charity was talking to Sarah  
“You’ve got a better chance at doing what you want in life, me, you’re mum, Ross, we never had the opportunities you’ve got now, do you really think I want to work in a pub all day, I do it because I have to, do you think Ross wants to work on a farm all day, no, he doesn’t, he does it for you and jack and seb, you’re mum works ten hours a day in that garage, for you, jack, Moses, Oliver and holly, Tracy works in the pub for you kids, you’ve got the chance to do whatever it is you want to be, what do you want to do when you leave school”  
Sarah speaks to charity  
“I want to be like a social worker”  
Charity speaks  
“You’re not gonna do that if you skip school, you need your GCSEs if you want to be a social worker, you’re mum is happy to pay for you to go to university, go and be like Vanessa, get a good job, and do you’re mum and dad proud, don’t do what you’re mum did, go to college, and do us proud”  
Sarah nodded, then charity pulled her in for a hug  
“We’ll always be proud of you and Noah, because you two and belle are the only dingles who would’ve ever gone to university, I love you, and so does you’re mum, and all she wants is for her girl to do well”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	130. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Christmas with the dingles

It was early when Moses and Johnny decided to wake everyone in Jacobs fold up Victoria was sleeping on an air bed in Sarah’s room, Adam was sleeping on an air bed in Noah’s room, and Jackson was in with Johnny and jack.

When everyone was awake, the teenagers and victoria all opened their stockings, then Adam went downstairs to make them all some toast  
Sarah was pleased that jack was here, but what she didn’t know, was that jack was staying until after New Years, because it was Debbie’s turn to have jack for Christmas, and Pete also had Moses for Christmas  
Charity had given everyone one present, but then everyone got tired of waiting for their presents and just went to find their presents  
Charity handed Sarah her big present which was a PlayStation 4, noah got a PlayStation 4, and Tracy was excited to spend Christmas with the dingles

They walked to wishing well, where cain was handing out beers, he hugged his cousin and his cousin in law, then he hugged Tracy and Debbie  
Cain speaks to tracy  
“Welcome to the family, don’t worry, you won’t have to drink out of the welly again, but, you’re still classed as family, you’re Debbie’s wife  
Jackson pointed at cain  
Adam speaks to Jackson  
“Hey, that’s uncle Cain isn’t it”  
Jackson leaned over to cain, and cain put his beer can down, and took Jackson inside

Inside wishing well, Adam was greeted by lisa, who pulled him in for a hug, then lisa spoke to Vanessa  
“Hey, Vanessa, where’s Ross”  
Vanessa speaks to lisa  
“I don’t know, he said she’d ring either me, chrissie, Cain or charity when he was on the outskirts of the village”  
Then, as if on cue, Ross enters, followed by Rebecca, seb and Lachlan  
Ross speaks to pete  
“I tried ringing dad, he didn’t answer so we rang lachlan”  
Jack ran off towards aaron and robert, Oliver leaned over to charity  
Jacob and Annie were jumping all over cain, then soon, Johnny and Moses joined in  
Ella was snuggled into charity, not wanting to be sat with someone else

Cain carved and delegated out the food, and then the drinks  
As charity was trying to eat, Ella started crying, Cain, who was sat next to Ella’s high chair, offered to feed her  
“Charity, I’m done with my food, I don’t mind feeding her while you and Vanessa eat”  
Charity speaks to cain  
“Are you sure”  
Cain speaks to charity  
“I wouldn’t have offered otherwise would I”  
Charity speaks to Ella  
“Hey, uncle Cain’s gonna feed you so mummy can eat”  
Cain started pulling faces at Ella as he fed her, making her shriek out with laughter

After the dinner was done, they played some games, one of the kid’s games was to beat up cain, so, April, grace, kyle, Isaac, Jackson, josh, Leo, Jacob, Annie, Oliver, mason, seb, liv, Sarah, Noah, Miles, Moses, jack, eliza, lucas, Johnny, Millie, Eve, Benjamin, Samson, max, Gerry, vinny and Ella all started beating him up  
He tickled all of them, and then Jacob jumped onto Cain’s back when he was sitting on his knees while annie karate kicked cain in the foot, Cain fell onto the floor, and Charity was laughing  
Cain spoke to charity when the game was done   
“She’s definitely you when she does that”  
Charity lightly slaps cain on the arm, then Annie copies her  
Cain tickled Annie, and then jack   
They had a good Christmas with the family that mattered, the dingle-barton-Clayton-woodfield-white-stocks-sugden clan, the only family that mattered, and it was the only family that support each other no matter what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you rnjoyed


	131. New Years party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie celebrates New Years and Ryan’s birthday

Debbie had come into the pub with Ryan, drunk. She was told to distract him while charity and Vanessa got everything ready.  
Debbie enters the pub singing ‘Brittany spears hit me baby one more time’  
“When I’m not with you I loose my mind. Give me a sign. Hit me baby one more time”  
Vanessa speaks to charity  
“You have got to be kidding”

At the bar, charity talks to debbie  
“You had one job”  
Debbie speaks to charity  
“Ugh, let it go, let it go, get me another shot please mum”  
Charity gives Debbie a shot, then she speaks to her  
“Stop singing”  
Nate speaks to debbie  
“Hey, can we put this year behind us, and me and you can get to know each other again, oh are my only sister after all”  
Debbie speaks to nate  
“Fine, but first, you’re drinking with me”  
Debbie turns to Vanessa  
“Ness, get my little brother a drink”  
Vanessa gets a drink for Nate  
Adam speaks to Vanessa  
“Actually, make that five, if she’s paying”  
Charity pours a drink for Adam, matty, and Ryan and Debbie   
Debbie speaks to her brothers  
“Right, this year hasn’t been good to any of us, so, cheers brothers”  
Adam speaks to debbie  
“Dingle-barton siblings”  
They all down the shots  
Debbie speaks to cain  
“Dad, are you not joining?”  
Cain speaks to them  
“Go on then, Vanessa, a pint for me please, and whatever Debbie, matty, Ryan, Adam and Nate want”  
Vanessa pours them all a drink, and they all have a drink together, as a family  
Sarah comes up to the bar  
“Hey Vanessa, I think it’s my mum's cut off time, she’s gonna pass out otherwise, and that’d be hilarious”  
Ross speaks to Sarah  
“It’s okay, because you and jack are staying with me”  
Then the New Years countdown started  
When it had finished, Debbie kissed Tracy, and they rang in the new year as a family, the Shankley-dingle family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy


	132. Day out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanity and debbex go on a day out

Vanessa was trying to tie Johnny’s shoes, they were going to a field for a picnic, as a family  
Debbie and rebecca were coming along too  
Once Vanessa had tied Johnny’s shoelaces, they set off for the field

At the field, charity laid the blanket out, as Debbie settled her head in Tracy’s lap, as they watched the children play some sort of football, with Johnny being chased by Noah  
Charity saw how much her daughter smiled, and she realised how much Sarah, jack, Moses and Debbie meant to tracy

After the picnic, they head back to the mill, and charity watches as all of her family interact, and she watches how happy all of her children were, and how wonderful of a family that she and Vanessa built, and will continue to build.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed   
25/01/20

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
